The Tale of The Black Salamander Book 1
by KiraYamato90
Summary: The Tale had just begun, the tale of his own legend. Fairies of myths, and Demons of Hell. two sides of light and darkness will soon clash!
1. The Legend

**Hi guys first time making a fairy tail fanfic**

 **Everything about this fanfic will be different than the anime.**

 **This will be the fairy tail after GMG with no future Rouge or Past Dragon Attacks.**

 **Natsu clothing will be ( /ichigo_dragon/status/659705910135255040) but different all right**

 **I don't own the anime/manga, the characters, the image, nothing at all. I just own the plot of the story that's it**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **On with the story**

The country of Fiore

A neutral Country that has a population of 17 million.

It's a place of magic.

Magic is commonly exchanged and plays a key in people's lives.

And there are people who earn money by using magic.

People call them Mages.

Mages join various Guilds where they do jobs by request.

Many guilds exist throughout the country.

And there's a certain guild that lies in a certain town.

It's a guild that used to, or rather still legends as they pass through.

Its name is…

Fairy Tail

 **At Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Everyone in Fairy Tail were celebrating and having fun.

"Hey Lucy come here and have a drink with me!" Cana Alberona shouted at Lucy Heartfillia in a drunken voice.

"Sorry Cana maybe later" She replied to the Card Mage and went away to find the table her team are sitting at.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, had trouble from running into some perverts on my way to the guild." Lucy said to her Team mates.

"It's alright, we just got here a few minutes ago" Gray Fullbuster said to her.

"Gray, your clothes" a passing by Levy with Gajeel said to the Ice Make Mage.

"GAAH, WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!" Gray yelled and went to find his cloth. Lucy just smiled at her friend weird antic and sat down.

"Good morning Lucy I hope you had a nice rest after our last quest." Erza Scarlet said to the Celestial Spirit Mage while eating some strawberry cheesecake.

"yup, my body is full of energy" She said while pumping up her hands in action.

"well that's good to hear Lucy-san, isn't that right Charle" Wendy Marvell said to her and ask her White exceed partner on the table, who was drinking her Tea.

"well that's good to hear, I swear those mountain Vulcan are just a bunch of perverts who like to see a girl's underwear" Charle replied then put her paw on her forehead when she remembered their last job.

"hahaha" Lucy laughed awkwardly remembering their last job.

"well we did complete it and got the reward, so basically it was worth it" Gray said returning after he found his cloth.

"yeah right, you are just happy that you got to use a new technique on them." Happy said while eating a fish.

"hey, those Vulcan pissed me off when they said I'm weak" He retorted back at Lisanna's blue Exceed Partner.

"now now Gray-sama, Happy-kun is right, you were a bit over aggressive on the Vulcans" Juvia said to the ice mage.

"see Juvia agrees" Happy said raising his paw.

"hmmph" Gray humped and sat down.

Lucy smiled and then asked Erza what are they going to today. "So Erza, are there any Quest that we are going to do today" she said eager to go to another job.

Erza smiled at her friend eagerness and said "we are going to the Ryujin forest to find a certain Gemstone in some ancient ruins that was said to hold a rare magic similar to Gajeel and Wendy." Pulling out the request paper.

"Really?!, wait you said similar to Gajeel and Wendy's right? do you mean a Dragon Slayer Lacrima like the one Laxus's has?" Lucy asked Erza.

"yes, they say this gemstone is like a lacrima but it's different in away" Erza replied back.

"different? How?" Lucy asked again.

"because if you use the gem, it will turn the user into a pure dragon slayer instantly" She answered back.

"do they know what type of dragon slayer it will turn you into?" Lucy asked intrigued. "no one knows because the record for this gemstone was lost forever" Erza replied back to her question.

"wow that thing must be worth a fortune" she exclaimed surprised. "yeah the reward offers ten million jewels to whoever retrieves it too" Gray added in to Erza's answer.

"well what are we waiting for let's go" she said excited and have dollar sign on her eyes.

Erza nodded "very well then let's meet up at Onibus Station in one hour" she said and went to Mira to let them know they are going out on a job.

"Erza stop right there!" A voice said stopping Erza in her tracks.

Erza looked up at the second floor and saw that it was Master Makarov who stopped her.

"What is it Master?" Erza asked.

"I want you to not take that job." He said, suprising Erza and her Team.

"what's wrong Gramps? what's wrong with this quest ?" Gray asked the Master.

"because I heard reports from the Council that The Black Salamander was spotted there" he replied to them.

" **WHAT HE WAS SPOTTED THERE!"** Gray shouted.

The whole guild stopped what they were doing and look at Erza and the others, whispers started filling the air.

"The Black Salamander!, no way!" Lucy said in shock. Erza then had a worried face on either they should really just give up on the request.

While Wendy and Charla were confused on who was the Black Salamander.

"Lucy-san, who is the Black Salamander?" she asked

"oh yeah, that's right Wendy and Charla don't know about the legend about the Black Salamander yet." Lucy said realizing that the young dragon slayer doesn't know the legend.

"legend?" Wendy asked

"well there is a lot of legend around this mage, some say he is a demon created by Zeref and wanders the land while killing everything in sight. Not even the Wizard Saints could defeat him" Mirajane said to Wendy.

"I heard rumours that he was the reincarnation of Zeref himself and likes to destroy everything" Gray said to them, he was griping his hand hard when he remembers Deliora.

"and some say he is Acnologia in the form of a human" Erza said back.

"there is a lot more and this legend is already four hundred years old too" Lucy said suprising Wendy by the fact that this mage is a living legend.

"well one thing for sure the council strictly told every guild in Fiore a top priority rule." Makarov said

"Never to encounter him nor fight him! If you do, run away as quickly as you can and don't look back"

"is it because he could easily defeat anyone who fights him?" Wendy said shaking in fear. Makarov shook his head

"no, its because all of Ishgar would be in danger if anyone angers him" Makarov replied

"*gulp* **"** Wendy gulped and was now scared by the fact that this mage could easily endanger Fiore just from making him angry.

 **Ryujin Forest**

A masked hooded person was seen laying his back on a tree and was relaxing there.

When suddenly the ground shook and a Wrath Bear came through.

The Wrath Bear saw the figure and roared at it, then charged at the figure.

The hooded person just opened his masked a bit to see what was that noise then saw the Wrath Bear.

He didn't do anything, when suddenly The Wrath Bear suddenly stops in his track and ran away.

"what a coward" the person said then went back to relaxing.

"it's already four hundred years and nobody dares to fight me, what a boring life I got right?" the person said then pause while looking at the sky.

"Ni-san?"

This person was The Black Salamander known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel. The Brother of Zeref Dragneel. Nickname E.N.D.

 **THAT'S A WRAP**

 **SEE YOU GUYS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **BYE-BYE**


	2. The Encounter

**Hi guys back with a fairy tail chapter**

 **Everything about this fanfic will be different than the anime.**

 **This will be the fairy tail after GMG with no future Rouge or Past Dragon Attacks.**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot okay**

 **On with the story**

 **Fairy Tail guild hall**

"I can't believe that the Black Salamander is there, we have to wait until he leaves, then we can go on that quest." Lucy said throwing her hand on the table depressed.

"there's no helping it, all job near that place are forbidden. Not even gramps could stand against this guy, in the mean time let's try to find another job instead" Gray said trying to lift up the mood

"ano, I don't mean to be rude but is the Black Salamander a big threat to Fiore?" Wendy asked in a timid voice.

"well I think its alright to tell you a story involving the Black Salamander" Erza said in a thinking position.

Erza then re-quip a map and spread around the table then asked Gray and Lucy to put their hands on the left side and asked Happy to hold the right side with her.

"there we go" she said spreading the map.

"there was once a mighty kingdom that stood here hundreds of years ago" she said pointing to a spot that didn't had any land.

Wendy looked at the spot confused and asked "but Erza-san there's nothing there at all"

Erza just looked at her and then Wendy figured it out.

"you don't mean ?!"

Erza nodded. "this kingdom was ruled by a greedy king who wanted to conquer all of Ishgar, but then came The Black Salamander." she continued

Wendy was now shaking in fear again. "the king sent his army to annihilate him and march forward to conquer all of Ishgar"

"The Black Salamander just stood there in his track and all of the once mighty kingdom instantly disappeared. As if it was wiped out of existence" Erza finished her story.

"U-U-Unbelievable an entire kingdom just gone?" Wendy stuttered now very scared of The Black Salamander.

"Yes, now all of the adults tell their children of his legend, so that they behave" Erza replied.

"the ones who managed to encounter him and survive to tell the tale was none other than our first Master, Mavis Vermillion." Lucy added in.

"WOW!, she must have been very strong to have managed to survive such a terrifying opponent" Wendy asked intrigued that Fairy Tail's First Master was the only one in the world to have encountered The Black Salamander and lived to tell the tale.

"no, I was not" a voice spoke and scared Wendy with the others.

They then saw that it was the spirit of their first master herself who just spoke to them.

"I didn't just encounter him, I was frozen in fear when I saw him" Mavis said shocking them all that was present in the guild.

"the moment I saw him, I felt fear going through my body and for the first time of my life I felt so scared as if I was facing a demon itself" she said while shaking from the memories.

"H-H-How did you survive?" Wendy asked her

"he just went past me and when he was gone, I fell to my knees, quickly got up and then run as fast as I could from him" Mavis said then she disappeared, scared from her memories of the encounter.

The guild was now silenced from the fact that not even the First Master stood a chance against the Black Salamander.

"Well then, I want every one of you brats to follow the council rule. Do I make myself clear?" Makarov said but hear no reply.

Everybody was in deep fear knowing that just a single mage could be such a threat to Fiore, no to the world.

 **Ryujin forest**

The masked hooded figure woke up from his rest and saw that it was afternoon.

"well then, seeing that nearly all animals ran away when they felt my aura, I think I should return to Tartaros right now" Natsu said.

He then stood up from his resting spot then walked towards his destination. But stopped when an idea came into his mind.

"might as well struck some fear into some nearby cities before going home" Natsu said grinning evilly.

He then faced the area where Crocus is located, then let out a magical pulse that was strong enough to let anything in a one million radius felt it. Then made his way towards Crocus.

 **Fairy tail**

Everybody was back to chatting and laughing with each other. Suddenly Makarov sensed a wave of magic coming towards Crocus.

" **ALL OF YOU BRACE FOR IT!"** he yelled at them.

All of them was confused at first then felt the same thing that Makarov was sensing and braced themselves.

A wave of magic went past through all of Magnolia and nearly half of the citizens living there passed out after they felt the pulse.

Everybody in Fairy Tail was shocked to felt such a powerful magic pulse, they then went out and saw the unconscious citizens and went there to help them.

Suddenly an alarm was heard.

" **TO ALL CITIZEN OF MAGNOLIA, PLEASE EVACUATE THE TOWN IMMEDIATELY. THE BLACK SALAMANDER IS SPOTTED HEADING TOWARDS MAGNOLIA, I REPEAT"**

Nearly all citizen went into a panic when they heard the alarm.

"WHAT!, THE BLACK SALAMANDER IS COMING HERE!" Lucy said screaming from fear.

"w-w-w-what are we going to do?" Wendy said, fear was coming back to her.

"there is no choice, everyone, go and help evacuate the citizen of Magnolia to the forest immediately!, Jet I need you to run as fast you could to the other guild master and have them come here. We may need all the help we can get! " Makarov ordered them all

 **Somewhere near Magnolia**

"HAHAHA I can hear them running from fear, what a bunch of weaklings they are" Natsu laughed maniacally.

He then got another idea. He then took a deep breath and then out a roar to increase their fear.

 **RRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRR** (think of Natsu's roar against Cobra)

"That should do it" Natsu said smiling evilly.

 **Magnolia**

 **RRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRR**

When Makarov heard the roar, his fear of the City's safety just went up.

"HURRY EVERYONE, EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY" he shouted at them then face the direction where The Black Salamander was coming.

Everybody was now running towards the forest in fear when they heard the roar.

 **A few moments later**

"we came as fast as we could Makarov-chan, what's the situation right now?" The Blue Pegasus Master Bob said with a serious face while arriving with the other Masters.

"all that I could tell that this might be the end of Crocus" He replied with fear start running on his body.

All the Guild Master that was present started to have fear in their hearts. "are the wizard saints coming?" Master Oldmine asked with a hopeful voice.

"indeed, Juura and all the other Wizard Saints are making their way here as we speak" Lamia Scale Master Obaba said while having a serious face on.

"let us hope that their will be no conflict" Sabertooth Master Sting said with sweat start to going down his cheek.

After a while all the Wizard Saints including the Four Heavenly King of Ishgar arrived at Crocus.

No words were spoken, they all faced the direction Makarov was facing and waited for the arrival of the Black Salamander.

 **After an hour**

They all waited with fear in their hearts for his arrival. They then felt another magic pulse was coming and braced themselves.

""this was more powerful than the last one"" Makarov said in his mind. Now their fear for The Black Salamander was rising to its peak.

Suddenly they all felt a presence was nearing Magnolia and was now readying their magic for an inevitable conflict.

 **CLANK CLUNK CLANK CLUNK CLANK CLUNK**

Metallic footsteps were heard coming towards them and all of their magic power was starting to rise.

A figure wrapped in a cloak appeared and then Makarov and the others, all of their magic power dropped instantly when they felt an enormous magic pressure coming from the figure.

All of them stood there frozen from fear that The Black Salamander power was unbelievable. Not even the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar could move from such an intense magic pressure the Black Salamander was giving off.

Natsu slowly made his way towards them. Makarov and the others tried to move to stop Natsu's advance but was stopped when they saw a vision of themselves get killed by his hands.

He went pass them, went through Crocus and then vanished into thin air.

Makarov and the others then fell on their knees and was now panting.

""such tremendous power that man possesses "" Makarov said while looking at the direction Natsu went.

 **After two hours**

All the citizen of Magnolia went back to their houses in relief that the Black Salamander has gone away.

"MASTER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Erza shouted while being followed by the other member.

"oh, Erza" Makarov said sitting on a nearby house stairs. He stood up and faced his children.

"Master, are you hurt? did he do something?" Wendy asked worried.

"I'm fine Wendy, we were just lucky that he didn't do anything to Magnolia" Makarov said to his children.

All of them had a face of relief on them and was glad that the threat was over.

" **Really now, you humans are still afraid of me even after four hundred years?"**

A demonic voice spoke and a great magical pressure was all over Crocus, all the citizen was knocked out unconscious.

Every single one of Fairy Tail members was now on their knees just from feeling the magic pressure. Makarov's fear has come back when he looks up above and saw that the Black Salamander was there on a house's roof.

" **oh well I couldn't blame you. I keep having trouble controlling my magic pressure anyway."** Natsu said casually.

"W-W-Why are you here?" Makarov voiced out trying his best to speak.

" **just passing by, life is boring when there is no one challenging anymore"** Natsu replied to the Fairy Tail Master.

"P-P-Please do not harm Crocus, I beg of you" Makarov begged to Natsu.

" **hmmm, a human begging to a demon. I have seen those type of people for many years and they always lie to me, do you know what happened to those people?"** Natsu said back to Makarov.

Makarov instantly knew the answer. " **THEY ALL DIE!"** Natsu replied giving off a demonic aura.

"P-P-P-Please don't destroy our home, please I beg of you" Wendy cried out to Natsu. He turned to look at her.

" **hmmm"** Natsu hummed in amusement when he heard Wendy's whimpered begging.

He then flew down from the roof, touched the ground and went near Wendy.

"W-W-Wendy!" Erza yelled trying to stop Natsu. "S-S-S-STAY AWAY FROM WENDY!" Gray yelled trying to get up. "W-W-W-Wendy " Charla screamed weakly, trying to reach to her.

Natsu was now in front of Wendy who was on her knees with tears of fear going down her cheeks. " **Little girl"** Natsu said to Wendy. " **WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"** Natsu lets up a bit of the magical pressure away from Wendy so she could speak.

"W-W-W-Wendy Marvell" she spoke without lifting up her face.

Natsu then reached his hand towards Wendy's head. "STOP IT, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH WENDY" all of them yelled at Natsu but was stop when the magic pressure on them started to increase twofold. All of them was now on the ground and was trying hard to breath.

" **you wouldn't happen to be Grandeeney's daughter now, would you?"** Natsu said putting his hand on Wendy's head softly. Wendy was surprised that The Black Salamander knew her mother. "Y-Y-YES she is, how did you know?" she answered to him looking up now with wide eyes. Natsu however just smiled behind his mask and lifted his hand off her head.

" **I owe your mother a deep gratitude for what she had done for me"** Natsu said to Wendy smiling in his mask. Then Natsu saw Gajeel on the ground beside Levy. " **Not only the daughter of Grandeeney, but also the son of Metalicana as well huh?"** Natsu spoke and Gajeel had a surprised look on his face when he heard his father's name mentioned by Natsu.

" **Very well then, I will not harm your city nor your guild till the day I die, but know this, anger a demon and you all shall suffer!"** Natsu said turning around then took a step forward.

"T-T-T-THANK YOU VERY MUCH MR. BLACK SALAMANDER SIR!" Wendy said bowing her head towards Natsu.

" **is that what you humans been calling me all this time?"** Natsu said stopping his movement and turned around to face Wendy.

Wendy now felt her fear came back to her as she squeaked when Natsu turned around to look at her.

" **WELL?"** Natsu asked her. Wendy nodded her head while shaking. " **That won't do at all"** He said putting his hand on his mask.

" **You are a very luck girl Wendy. For you will know my name."** Natsu said while crouching down to Wendy's height. " **not one has ever survived when they saw my face and lived to tell the story"**

" **remember my name very well young one"** Natsu said in an ominous voice.

" **My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel. The Master of Tartaros."** Natsu said opening his mask to let Wendy see his face. Everybody was shocked to know The Black Salamander real name and his identity.

When Wendy saw his face, she thought she was going to see a demon like face but no it was that of a normal young man but he had red scales and black markings on his cheeks. Not only that his eyes were black with a blood red dragon like pupils.

" **Scared?"** Natsu asked her. Wendy shakes her head saying no and smiled a bit at him. Natsu thought that the little girl would cry and passed out like the ones he encountered in the past but she didn't, this brought a smile to his face. " **You humans are interesting."** He said standing up and putting his mask back on.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice shouted and then something ram itself onto Natsu who just put up his right hand to guard against it.

"GILDARTS!" Makarov said in surprised that the crash mage was here.

"I heard the alarm and I also felt the magic pressure, I came here as fast as I could" Gildarts explained to Makarov.

" **hmm, you managed to make me defend against your attack, I praise your effort** " Natsu said mockingly to Gildarts. Natsu was holding on to Gildarts metallic hand like he knew it was coming.

"GET AWAY FROM THIS PLACE YOU DEMON!" Gildarts shouted, glaring at Natsu.

" **and just when it was starting to get fun too"** Natsu said sighing then he threw Gildarts's arm away from him.

Gildarts jumped back a bit and got into a fighting position. " **judging by their shouting, I assume you are the famous Crash Mage of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive?"** Natsu said while tilting his head back a bit to look at Gildarts.

Gildarts didn't answer, he just kept rising up his magical power up.

" **I take that as a yes"** Natsu said then he also raised up his own magical power.

Gildarts was starting to sweat at the intense Magic Power Natsu was giving off. "" I can't beat him, but I could get him away from Crocus so that everyone would be safe"" Gildarts said in his mind. He then looked at his daughter, Cana who was on the ground trying hard to breath.

An intense aura battle was formed over them. The duel would cause a person's life but it didn't happen, when the atmosphere suddenly disappears.

" **Fine then I will leave this town, I was just passing by anyway"** Natsu said casually while powering down his magic power, he then turned to walk away but he suddenly turned his head to look at Wendy.

" **I gave you my word Wendy, I hope you keep yours."** Natsu said to Wendy who nodded back.

Natsu then disappeared and the tensed atmosphere was starting to disappear.

All of Fairy Tail members could now breath, now that The Black Salamander has finally left the city.

"Wendy, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Charla went to her.

"I'm alright Charla just a bit scared that's all" Wendy replied to Charla easing her worry.

"Gildarts! Thank god you came" Makarov exclaimed walking to Gildarts who was sweating.

Then suddenly the Crash Mage fell to his knees and was having trouble catching his breath.

"Otou-san!" Cana shouted making her way towards him.

"huff…huff…huff, I'm alright just tired from letting out my magic." He said calming them down.

"Gildarts, could it be that even you?" Makarov softly said with fear in it.

Gildarts nodded to Makarov and when he did, Makarov face paled with all the colour going down his face.

""please God, help us keep the peace we have I beg of you God "" Makarov prayed looking up to see the setting sun.

 **Tartaros guild**

 **front entrance**

Natsu was making his way to his guild

"I wonder how my dear Sayla is doing right now?" he said wondering while walking and saw that he was nearly there to his guild.

He was near the front gate of Tartarus when suddenly four spears stopped him in his track.

"Halt! Who goes there!" the front guard said to Natsu

"this place is off limit to you, mage scum! The front guard dissed at Natsu. ""hhmmm, now that's a new one"" Natsu said in his min.

Natsu was about to show his guild mark to the guard to let him know who he was dealing when suddenly the guard in front of him was suddenly shoved to the ground by a figure with a tail.

"P-P-Please forgive me for letting this human insult you. Please Let me kill this foolish human for his insult in your presence, Master E.N.D" the figure spoke stuttering to Natsu.

This figure was Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates that resides within Tartarus. All of the guard's spears were lowered down and instantly all the guards were on their knees. "P-P-PLEASE FORGIVE OUR FOOLISHNESS, MASTER E.N.D."

Jackal was afraid that this pathetic human has angered his Master and decided to kill him to ensure his Master was pleased.

Natsu just stood there for a moment then made his way to the front guild slowly and said "leave it be, it will be a pain trying to find a replacement for him."

"next time put some demon hounds in the front gates as guards. They have a sense of smell so that they know who I am"

"y-y-yes at once Master" Jackal said letting go of the human in his hand and made his way towards Natsu.

"open the gates" Natsu ordered the guards who were still on their knees. "Y-Y-YES master!" they all stood up and opened the gates to let their Master come in.

""now then let us see what has conspire in my guild during my absence."" Natsu said in his mind and went into Tartarus front hall.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Wow its so hard trying to make this**

 **Anyway**

 **see you guys next time with a new fanfic**

 **Bye bye**


	3. The Demon Heir

**Hi guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot okay**

 **On with the story**

 **Tartaros Hallway**

Natsu and Jackal were in their guild hallway and were making their way towards Natsu's throne.

"Jackal" Natsu called him.

"Y-Y-Yes Master?" Jackal replied stuttering.

"gather them" Natsu just said and handing Jackal his mask and cape.

"Right away!" Jackal said taking his master clothing and went to away do his order.

 **Tartaros Hell's Throne**

Natsu arrived at his throne room and opened the door. There he was greeted by his righthand man Mard Geer, the Underworld King.

"Master, Mard Geer welcomes you back to your throne" He said in a third person voice while going down to his knees to respect Natsu.

Natsu nodded then he just went to his throne and sat down. He put his right hand on his right cheek to wait for the Nine Demon Gates arrival.

After a few moments

the door to his throne was opened and came in the rest of The Demon Gates being followed by Jackal.

"Goddess of the Slave Planet, Kyoka"

"The Calamity, Tempester"

"The Black Archbishop, Keyes"

"Dojigiri, Ezel"

"The Dark, Torafuzar"

"The Armored, Franmalth"

"Etherious, Jackal"

"Hell Freezer, Cocytus"

"""" **Have arrived to your summoning, Master E.N.D.""""**

Natsu nodded back to them. "has anything harmful come to my guild during my absence?" He said.

"Yes, my Lord, three weeks prior our guild was attacked by the remaining members of Grimoire Heart, they demanded an audience with you" Mard Geer replied to his master.

"and what was their fate?" Natsu said

"they have been defeated and has retreated from our guild"

"very well, anything else?"

"No, my lord, that is all"

Natsu then was thinking for a moment before speaking again. "Mard Geer, what is my beloved Sayla condition right now?" Natsu asked his righthand man.

"She is doing well my lord. Her condition is stable." He answered back, Then Natsu nodded in gratitude. "I assume her safety is still top priority?" "YES, MY LORD" Jackal, Tempester, and Torafuzar answered his demand.

"Very well" said Natsu "every one of you heed my word!" Natsu said standing up from his throne.

" **YES, MY LORD"** They all replied to him listening to his words.

"From this day forth, Tartaros will not be allowed to attack or destroy the city Fiore and its citizen!"

This made all that was present in the chamber had a confused expression as to why their master was defending a city full of worthless humans.

"My lord, if I may ask to know why are you defending a human infested city?" Kyoka asked her Master.

"Because I gave my word to an inhabitant of Fiore to not destroy their city" Natsu replied

"Why Master, what reason do you have to give your word to a human? Torafuzar asked in confusion.

"This human is the child of an old acquaintance of mine who I owe a deep sense of gratitude for" Natsu replied to the aquatic Etherious.

"But Master E.N.D we a-…" Cocytus tried to ask but was intervened when Natsu spoke "I gave them my word that I will not attack nor destroy their city but if they decided to attack our guild for no reason"

The demons instantly knew what will become of the humans Fate. " **GIVE THEM A MERCILESS DEATH  
!" **Natsu said in a demonic voice finishing his sentences.

" **AS YOU COMMAND MY LORD!"**

"now then I have tasks for all of you" Natsu said and sat back to his throne.

"Jackal, Tempester, Ezel, and Torafuzar I need you four to go to a hidden village near Agrraive mountain and take down any wanted mage that is residing there"

"take this lacrima orb it will show you the way to the village" Natsu summoned an orb and passed it to Tempester.

"what of its inhabitant my lord" Tempester asked. "Leave them be, they have a very unique magic that nurtures the nature. Do not take the life of the citizens do I make myself clear?!"

" **yes, my lord!"** they abide. "another question my lord" Jackal asked. Natsu lets him asked his question. "are we allowed to take the life of the wanted mage?" Jackal said while having an evil grin.

"No, defeat them and take any valuable item or information that may be resourceful to us" Natsu replied.

"as you wish my lord" Jackal nodded his head and left the chamber with the other three etherious.

"Kyouka and Keyes, continue to find any resourceful information on the whereabouts of any stray etherious that may be hiding" Natsu ordered the other two etherious.

"as you wish my lord" Kyoka replied and left the room with Keyes.

"Cocytus, I will be putting you on guard duty for Sayla's protection when I am absent but till then I need you to go find an etherious that is hiding in this location and invite him to join our ranks" Natsu ordered the ice demon, then passes him a map.

"yes, my lord" The ice demon replied to his master and left the room.

"Franmalth, find intel information on the members of a guild in Crocus called Fairy Tail, every single one of them. Do not miss any one of them"

"Yes Master" The cyclops like demon replied and also left the room.

"Mard geer" Natsu called his righthand man.

Mard Geer bowed and Natsu said "I will be resting in my chambers for few days, I want you to resume becoming temporary guild master till then. Any humans or etherious that wants to join our guild, allow them to join but look Inside the human's memories for any indication of being a spy from the Council."

"Yes, my lord, Mard Geer will abide to your command" he replied.

Natsu stood up from his throne and exited the room.

 **Tartaros Hallway**

 **Natsu's Resting Chamber**

Natsu was walking towards his resting chamber, when he arrived to the door, he could hear faint sound of wood squeaking behind it.

He opened the door and look to see where the noise came and saw where it originated.

Natsu saw his beloved woman on a rocking chair while knitting.

"Sayla, I returned" he said while making his way to her and leaned down a bit so he could see her beautiful face.

Sayla stopped her knitting and look to see her beloved master has come back from his journey.

"Master you returned" Sayla said smiling in joy. Natsu then hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"didn't I tell you that you could call me Natsu?" Natsu said playfully. "fu fu fu" Sayla giggled a bit.

He then went down on one knee and leaned in to her a bit.

"I see that you have found a new hobby beside reading" he said looking at Sayla's knitting. She nodded back.

"I was quite fascinated by a human tale that inform me of this activity." Sayla replied.

"it was hard at first but I quickly learned how to do it"

Natsu smiled a bit and kissed her cheek. "well all that matters that you are safe from any danger" She smiled back at him.

"For you have a very important task" Natsu said looking at her then looked down and raise his hand up.

"to take care and protect our unborn child" Natsu finished his sentence and put his hand gently on Sayla's Pregnant stomach while rubbing his hand up and down, slowly and gently.

""just a bit more time and you will join us, little one."

"Yes Natsu-sama" Sayla replied softly and smiled, while looking at her beloved affectionate action.

 **Fairy tail**

 **Night**

Everybody was in a deep thought knowing that, their strongest wizard had just faced a terrifying opponent and knew that he couldn't defeat him.

"if Gildarts himself says that he couldn't defeat The Black Salamander. What chance do we have?" Gray said in a scared tone.

"yeah, if we anger him in anyway, many lives will be lost" Erza replied to Gray while having a deep frown.

"But he did give his word that he wouldn't harm nor destroy the city right" Lucy said in a hopeful voice while trying to ease the tense atmosphere. They didn't reply back.

"it is a matter if his words are true, then we could believe it" Makarov replied to her. "But.." Lucy tried to replied back, but couldn't find the words.

"I believe in his words Master" Wendy said standing up from her seat and was looking at her Master.

"but child he i-.." Makarov tried to reply but was intervened by Wendy. "No, I believe his words Master, I believe in his words because I could see in his eyes that he will keeps his word. He will not lie to us. No way Master"

Makarov sighed at the young dragon slayer's stubbornness. "Very well Wendy, I will inform the council to not take any action against The Black Salamander nor his guild."

"Thank you Master!" Wendy thanked her Master for believing and went to hugged him.

Makarov patted her back. ""we shall see what the future shall hold. For our fate is depending on it"" he said in his mind while looking up.

 **The Next Day**

 **Council**

The council's members were usually in a meeting to discuss how to maintain peace through out, all of Isghar and how to control guilds from having a war with each other.

But no, they were now in a panic meeting to discuss on how to deal with the menace known as, The Black Salamander.

"WE CAN NOT LET THE BLACK SALAMANDER CONTINUE TO LIVE WE MUST DISPOSE OF HIM AT ONCE!" Grand Doma yelled to give the rest his opinion on dealing with the situation.

"HAVE YOU NOT FORGOTTEN THAT WE CAN'T DO THAT! IT WILL CAUSE THE SAFETY OF FIORE, NO ALL OF ISHGAR IN GREAT DANGER! Org retorted back.

"IF HE CONTINUES TO LIVE, OUR PEOPLE LIFES WILL CONTROLED BY FEAR OF HIS EXISTENCE!" Grand Doma yelled back his reply.

All the other members were in deep thought on whether should they approve on the extermination of The Black Salamander or not?

"" **SILENCE!"""**

Grand Doma and Org stopped their argument and looked at who silenced them with the other council members who turned their heads to the source of the voice.

It was the Second Ranked Wizard Saint, Draculos Hyberion.

"Please fellow councilmen, we can not waste time by arguing with each other." He said calmly

"even if we did launch an extermination task against The Black Salamander, nobody will survive his wrath."

"BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU WIZARDS SAINTS ARE HERE FOR!" Grand Doma retorted back Draculos.

"Have you not forgotten that even we, the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar didn't stood a chance against him!?" Draculos retorted back. "his power was tremendous, if he wanted to destroy our home, he would have done it easily in a blink of an eye" he continued.

By now silence filled the room. They all heard reports that Fairy tail's strongest member Gildarts Clive who was known for his strong magical power, could instantly be killed by The Black Salamander with ease.

"what if?" a voice spoke.

All the members in the room turned to who spoke. It was the fourth ranked Wizard Saint, Warrod Sequen.

"What if we make a pact with The Black Salamander instead?" Warrod suggested to his councilmen.

Every one in the room had a shocked and surprised face at his suggestion.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND WARROD?! YOU WANT US TO FORM A PACT WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS WIZARD WHOSE MAGIC IS COMPARABLE TO THAT OF THE BLACK WIZARD, ZEREF?! HOW ABSURD!" Grand Doma yelled at Warrod while standing from his seat.

Warrod nodded. "I am. If We uphold a pact with The Black Salamander. We can live in peace with him. That wasn't a joke." He replied with a serious face.

"this will a great positive influence if it happens. I agree with the pact suggested by Warrod-san. Conflict is never the answer to maintaining peace" Juura Neekis the fifth ranked Wizard Saints said agreeing.

"how absurd, how do we even know that he will keep his words" Grand Doma scoffed.

"I heard that a young girl from Fairy Tail by the name of Wendy Marvell said The Black Salamander himself will keep his word, I assure you" Warrod said smiling.

"A YOUNG GIRL SAID HE WOULD, DOES NOT MEAN NOTHING. HOW DO WE EVEN BELIEVE THIS ARE NOT LIES?!" Grand Doma retorted back.

"a gut feeling" Warrod said Casually. "what?!" Grand Doma tried to retort back but no words were coming into his mind.

"very well then, all in favour on the pact to be formed with The Black Salamander raise your hand" Org said while also raising his hand.

Fourteen out of fifteen people hand raise up, leaving the choice of disagreement null and void.

"it is an agreement then, we will inform the King that we will hold a meeting with The Black Salamander himself in order to form a pact for peace with him." Org said standing up from his seat with the final agreement to their discussion.

"this meeting is dismissed" He said then everyone left the room.

 **Council hallway**

Org was making his way to his office when someone called him stopping his track.

"Org!" the voice called him.

Org turned around and saw that it was Belno who had called him.

"yes, what is it Belno?" Org asked her.

"will the pact really protect Ishgar?" She asked worried

"we shall see what the future upholds for us, that is all I can say" Org replied. She nodded back from his answer.

"but I'm afraid Grand Doma might do something behind our backs. He was the only one that didn't agree, he might do something that would cause a problem to this task" Belno said with a worried voice.

Org sighed. ""Grand Doma Please, do not try anything that may cause an immense danger to our lives"" He said in his mind and looked to a clear view of the sky above.

 **Grand Doma Office**

Grand Doma was fuming in anger. "Those Fools think that the menace will just keep his words, how stupid!" he yelled and hit his desk making all stacked paper fly.

"now now Grand Doma, it's very bad for you to get angry. It will cause your blood level to rise again." A voice spoke to him.

Grand Doma turned to face the location of the voice. "if you had a meeting with those fools then you would understand my anger very much, won't you?" he said looking at a silhouette figure in the shadow in his office.

"Licht Flugel ?" Grand Doma said now looking at the figure coming out of the shadow.

A man with white came out of the shadow wearing a white cape with a cross like necklace around his neck, he also had an arm wrapped in a white clothing at had some unreadable runes on it.

"Maybe?" He said shrugging his shoulder. Grand Doma Sighed.

"So, I take it they want to make peace with The Black Salamander instead of disposing him?" Licht asked

"Yes, Warrod have at some point managed to influence the other council members to agree with his plans" Grand Doma explained to his friend.

"well it won't matter at all." Licht said Suddenly eight shadowy figures appeared beside him

"For we, The White Liberias will cleanse this world of those filthy demons" he continued

 **Natsu and Sayla have a child together**

 **Who is Licht Flugel and the White Liberias?**

 **Many questions need answers**

 **See you next time**

 **p.s**

 **Cocytus will look like a lycanthrope but with a human head and all his fur is snow white. His etherious form is that of a giant white wolf with crystal like ice claw and his fangs will also be made of crystals like ice as well. (if it's too hard for you to imagine just look up Terry from Toriko and imagine he has ice that's it)**

 **Well that's it for this story see you next time**


	4. The Quest

**Hi guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot okay**

 **On with the story**

After a few weeks, everything in Fiore was back to normal. The council has been trying to develop the right way to form the pact for peace with The Black Salamander for the coming day.

Fairy Tail and other guilds will be told of the plan and would be given the order to send their best mages to be the security for that day.

Now Lucy and the others are now on their way to Ryujin Forest to find the gemstone hidden in the ruins.

 **Onibus Train**

 **Team Lucy**

"it's going to be challenging, if we are going to find that gemstone in the ruins" Lucy said in her seat while Thinking.

"well that's what this two are here for" Gray said pointing to the two dragon slayers behind them.

"HEY, SHUT IT ICE PRICK I'M ONLY HERE BECAUSE TITANIA ORDERED ME TOO! BESIDES I'M NOT EVEN ON THIS TEAM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Gajeel yelled to the Ice Mage sitting behind him.

"OH YEAH, YOU WANT SOME? BUCKET MOUTH!" Gray yelled back readying his magic.

"BRING IT ON, ICE PRINCESS!" Gajeel retorted back also readying his magic.

They were about to fight before suddenly Erza intervened their fight.

"NO FIGHTING!" she yelled knocking their heads with her metal gauntlet.

"-sigh- Can't you two be quiet just for one minute?" Erza said putting her hand on her forehead in stress.

""I'm Sorry"" Gray and Gajeel apologizes in their beaten state. While Juvia was bandaging their heads.

"hahaha" Lucy and Levy laughed awkwardly at their beaten friend's state.

"ano, Erza-san what is the reason for Gajeel-san being here anyway?" Wendy asked The Equip Mage.

Erza sat back to her seat and explained to the young dragon slayer. "well firstly Gajeel will be a great help to finding the gemstone because he could make use of his iron to make some support pillars so that the ruins would be safe when we enter it"

"But couldn't we just do that with Gray's ice?" Lucy intervened while looking at the still down Ice Mage.

"Gray's ice can support it for a few minutes at top, we just need to make sure that the ruins will be safe when we enter or some of the archaeologist who will enter the ruins to study them" Erza answered Lucy's Question.

"Oh" Lucy said satisfied with her answer then Erza continued her explanation.

"Secondly, it was the Master's order that all teams should have at least eight to ten members, if we are to accidently encounter The Black Salamander or any of his Guild Members on our way back."

"Oh, so basically than our usual member of Erza-san, Gray-san, Lucy-san, me, Happy and Charla. We are adding Gajeel-san, Lily, Levy-san, and Juvia-san. But Erza-san believe me, he won't attack us he gave us his word!" Wendy said while pointing the fact that she believes in the Black Salamander's words.

"I know Wendy, but its only a precaution" Erza said to her. Wendy nodded back at Erza's understanding.

"And lastly, I heard from our client. For some reason, the ruins will only open if you infused Dragon Slayer magic on the door" Erza Finished her explanation to her team.

Her team had a surprised face knowing this. "What? how is that even possible?" Lucy asked her

"Not much information is known about the ruins, but they tested on it to see if there were any magic residue on it and they found some residue of dragon slayer magic on it. That was the client conclusion" Erza said to her

"so, basically not only is Bucket Mouth here as a pillar for the ruins but we might need him if the ruins only open to a specific type of Dragon Slayer Magic, right?" Gray guessed

Erza nodded to Gray confirming he was correct.

Gajeel suddenly grabbed Gray's Collar and was picking a fight with him. Juvia and Lucy were trying to stop them. Erza then puched their head together to get them to stop, while Wendy, Levy, Happy, and Charla just watched and laughed at their friend's behaviour.

Charla was just watching her friend's childish antic and smiled, when suddenly in her mind she saw a vision.

 **Charla Vision**

She saw in her vision

the kingdom of Fiore's king, Toma. was having a meeting with The Black Salamander who was being accompanied by three figures.

She then saw that The Princess, Hisui was about to shake The Black Salamander hand to seal some agreement. When the Black Salamander was suddenly struck by an arrow.

She saw another one and this time she saw a caped figure with eight others, they were laughing.

She saw her guild members fighting with some creatures, she doesn't recognize.

And lastly, she saw a silhouette of a woman who was carrying a crying infant in her arms.

 **Vision end**

Charla had a shocked look when she snapped out of her vision. Now she was in deep though at what was the meaning in her vision.

Wendy saw that her partner was in deep thought. "What's wrong Charla?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, no it's nothing. Just suddenly remembered those perverted Vulcans, while I was thinking of the creatures that could be living in Ryujin Forest, that's all" She said lying to Wendy.

Wendy smiled awkwardly then said." well that will be a problem if there are really some living in those forest" she then laughed awkwardly a bit.

Charla smiled a bit that Wendy believed her lie. She then faced the window and a worried thought came to her.

""what will happen to Fiore?""

 **Kingdom of Fiore**

Toma. E. Fiore was making his way to his throne in order to discuss with the council on creating the pact with The Black Salamander.

Before he could reach his throne, he looked at a near window and saw that his daughter was with Kamika and Cosmos at the kingdom's garden and was chatting while looking at the beautiful roses planted there. While Arcadios and the rest of the Garou Knights where standing by guarding her.

""the Pact of Peace with the Black Salamander must be achieved at all cost, if we are to protect our loved ones"" he said in his mind and went to his throne while quickening his pace.

 **The King's Throne**

Toma had a full agreement to Warrod's plan to maintain peace by creating the Pact with the Black Salamander.

He made sure that everything would fall into plan so that all of Ishgar would be safe. He then told the council to immediately send a message to The Black Salamander.

Yet he had an uneasy feeling for some reason. Like something bad would happen.

""what is this awful and uneasy feeling."" He dismissed it then focus at the task at hand. ""I hope that the Black Salamander would agree to this Pact. For our lives depend on it"" Toma said while looking at the sky on the left side of his throne.

 **The Next Day**

 **Tartaros**

 **Natsu's resting chamber**

Natsu was currently sleeping in bed with his beloved wife beside him. He felt at peace with her and their unborn child together with him and couldn't wait for their child to be born.

Sadly, he couldn't continue his sleep when he sensed someone was coming to his chamber. He silently gets up from their bed without waking Sayla up. Put on his cloth and gear, he then left the room to see who was coming to his chamber.

"ah, Master, Mard Geer was about to come to your chambers" a voice spoke and Natsu looked and see that it was Mard Geer who had just spoken.

"What is it Mard Geer?" Natsu asked while walking away from his chamber, and was being followed by Mard Geer.

"We have just received a letter from the king of Fiore, My lord" Mard Geer replied while giving Natsu the letter.

"From the king?" Natsu said in confusion stopped his walking and took the letter.

Natsu opened it and read the content in the letter. After he finished, he looked up and then laughed.

"HAHAHAHA, Humans are really interesting after all" Natsu said laughing hard.

"What do they want from you, my lord" Mard Geer asked his master.

Natsu looked at him and replied "they want me to come to their kingdom in order to create a pact of peace with me"

"those filthy humans want to form a pact of peace with you, My Lord? How absurd! Those low life thinks that they can order you my lord! Please Let Mard Geer destroy their kingdom at once, my lord!" Mard Geer said while readying his Curse Power.

"No" Natsu just said while still looking at the letter. "What? Why my Lord?!" Mard Geer questioned.

"I will agree to come to this meeting in three months prior, give them my response." Natsu said casually while handing the letter back to Mard Geer.

"But, My Lord we-.." Mard Geer tried to ask his Master again but was intervened by Natsu. "I am only agreeing to this pact because it will help keep Sayla and my unborn child safe from harm" he said while walking with Mard Geer.

"my lord, we could do that by ourselves. We do not need to form a pact with the humans" Mard Geer said trying to persuade His Master.

Natsu stopped in his track and was now looking back a bit.

"Mard Geer, I ask you this. We Etherious may be immortal but we are not invulnerable. Even a powerful demon like me could easily be killed with the right magic. Not only that, our numbers are few and they are a thousand or more." Natsu said looking at his Righthand man.

"But.." Mard Geer asked again but was stopped again by Natsu. "My decision is final and don't worry I will have You, Jackal and Tempester to accompany me on that day. If the human as so as much lay any harm to me, I permit you to slaughter those who try to injure me" he then walked away leaving Mard Geer.

Mard Geer sighed and obeyed his master and was about to go to give his Master's response to the human when Natsu called him.

"Oh, I Almost forgot Mard Geer" Mard Geer turned around to face his master "Yes, My Lord?" he asked.

"When you give back the response, I need you to also mentioned in the reply to invite a young girl from Fairy Tail named Wendy as a special guest for me." Natsu said

"of course, but why this human did you specifically choose to invite, Master?" Mard Geer asked his Master.

"For she is the Daughter of my acquaintance a friend and she is also someone who I grew quite a liking as well" Natsu said while grinning.

"Very well my lord, as you wish" Mard Geer said turning around and went to do his master's bidding.

Natsu smiled by the fact that his followers will now learn to coexist with humans. he then realized that Sayla might already be awake, he then walked back to his chamber to see if his wife has woken up.

 **Ryujin Forest**

Lucy and the others have arrived at Ryujin Forest and was now in the thick jungle making their way towards the ruins.

"wow this forest is really thick" Lucy said while moving away a leaf with her hand.

"you tell me" Gray who was behind her grumbled.

"now now we are almost there" Erza who was leading at the front with Gajeel said back to them.

Erza and Gajeel were cutting down the plant life that was blocking their way to the ruins with the others at the back.

"ah, here we are" Erza said to them.

they were now in front of the Ryujin Ruins. The ruins were estimated to be three hundred years old. It had many distinct carvings all over it. But the one that is most striking is the one that is carved at the door. At the front door there is gigantic carving of a dragon's head with its mouth opened.

"Wow, the Ruins are amazing" Lucy Exclaimed in surprise while looking at the ruins.

"yeah, you could say that again, look at the size of this place" Gray replied To Lucy, he also had a surprised look on him.

"well then, let's go find that Gemstone then" Erza said to them.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied excited. While everyone else nodded their heads.

But before they could enter the ruins. They heard something heavy was coming their way and turned around to see some bushes moving.

They waited for something to come while readying their magic.

 **WRAAAAAHHHH**

Suddenly a Gigantic Wrath Bear came out of the bushes and was now staring at them.

" **KYAAAA! It's a giant bear!"** Lucy and Happy screamed while hugging each other.

"It's a Wrath Bear and a big one too!" Gray Yelled while readying his magic to fight the creature.

"defeat it with caution. This creature is known for its high intelligence, be ready for anything" Erza said to her team while holding her sword.

The Wrath Bear came charging at them at full speed. Erza and the others were ready to fight.

When suddenly The Wrath Bear suddenly stopped in his tracks and had a scared expression on his face.

The others were confused with how the Wrath Bear is acting. But they were more surprised of its next action.

It instantly ran away.

Lucy and the others had the same thing in their mind ""eh?""

"What the heck man? It suddenly stops and runs away" Gray said while looking at where The Wrath Bear ran away.

"Gihee, maybe its afraid because it saw the great Gajeel sama standing in front of it and it got scared. Right, Lily?" Gajeel said while grinning to his Exceed Partner.

"No, I don't think so Gajeel. The Wrath Bear is not only known for its high intelligence, its also known for its aggressive nature towards humans. The only possible answer I can think of is that the Wrath Bear must have been Frightened of something" Erza said to the other while in a thinking position.

"But, why did it run away from us then? Not that I mind it though" Lucy asked while holding Happy in her arms.

"They saw the only way to scare away a Wrath Bear and a large one at that is to let out a killing aura around yourself in order to frighten it so it won't try to attack you again." Levy Explained to them.

"But we just got here what could have f- ah!" Happy was saying something but stopped midsentence when he just realized something.

"What's wrong, Happy? Lucy looked at the blue feline in her arms.

"Hey guys, I think I know why it ran away" Happy said to them.

"you do?" Lily asked him.

"remember, who they said was spotted here" Happy said pointing his finger paw down to the ground.

It took them a while to think, then they suddenly realized too.

"""The Black Salamander!""" They all said simultaneously.

"he must have scared the Wrath Bear, before we came!" Lucy said realizing it.

"But he isn't here anymore, why did the Wrath Bear run away then?" Wendy asked them in confusion.

They all were thinking for the answer when Erza suddenly remembered something else about the Wrath Bear.

"I just remembered! The Smell!" She exclaimed to them.

"The Smell?" Gray asked tilting his head to the side.

Erza nodded. "The Wrath Bear is said when charging against it's enemy, it would sniff the air around the area to see if the one who frightened him is near. So, that it could attack its prey without fearing the one who could scare it, was near to kill it"

"I understand that. But that doesn't explain the fact that neither of us have anything on us that smells like The Black Salamander at all" Levy asked for an answer to them.

Erza think for a moment when she realized another thing.

"Wendy!" Erza said while putting his hand on the Sky Dragon Slayers shoulders.

"Y-Yes?" Wendy said surprised and confused.

"it's you that the Wrath Bear is afraid off!" Erza Exclaimed.

"Huh? Erza what do you mean?" Charla said to her with a confused expression.

"No, what I mean is, Wendy has some of The Black Salamander's scent on her." Erza replied looking at Charla.

"Of course, The Black Salamander touched her a few weeks ago" Lucy Exclaimed putting her right hand in front of her mouth in realization, remembering the encounter with the mage.

Erza nodded "It must have smelled the faint scent of The Black Salamander that was coming from you." She said to Wendy and the others.

"So, our encounter with that man was actually worth something after all" Charla said crossing her hands.

"We have to thanked the Black Salamander the next time we meet" Wendy said to her teammates smiling. They nodded.

"Well then now that matter is settled, let's go find that Gemstone" Erza said pointing forwards.

The rest of the others raised their fist in agreement "OOH!"

 **Tartaros**

 **Tartaros Hell's Throne**

"AACHOOO!" Natsu sneezed.

"Bless you, My lord" Mard Geer said to him.

"Thanks" He said while rubbing a finger bellow his nose. "Must be a cold"

 **That's a wrap**

 **On to the next chapter**

 **See you guys next time.**


	5. The Ryujin Ruins

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc okay**

 **On with the story**

 **The Ryujin Forest**

"alright then Gajeel, Wendy, we need you two to try open the door" She told her team mates. Gajeel and Wendy Nodded back.

Gajeel and Wendy put their hands on the front entrance and imbued some of their magic on it.

They waited for a moment but nothing happened.

"So, does this mean that Sky and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic aren't the right one, huh?" Lucy pointed out.

"how about we call Laxus, Maybe Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic might work on it?" Gray suggested

"But it will take him at least two days to arrive" Erza said thinking what to do.

"well there's nothing we can do at all right now" said Levy

"Aye, how about we just go with Gray's plan instead, it won't hurt to try" Happy said while raising his paw.

"very well, let me just call Laxus and let's wait here till h-" Erza said to them but then she stepped on a tile that pushed down from her weight.

Suddenly the floor below them collapsed and all of them fell in it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

All of them screamed from falling down

They were now in what looks like a cushion that had plants covering it, while some of them fell on each other and some fell out of the cushion and onto the dirty floor.

"Ouch, that really hurts" Lucy said putting her hand on her head.

"Aye" Happy said while he was being squashed down by Gray heavy body.

"Is everybody all right?" Erza said standing up.

"Somehow" Levy replied to her.

"what gives, we thought our Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't able to open that fricking Door" Gajeel said standing up on his feet.

"No, the info was right we did need Dragon Slayer Magic" Erza said looking up at where they fell.

"What do you mean Erza-san" Juvia said.

"The tile that I step on, It didn't budge when Gray or me stepped on it. Probably it would only budge if we first imbued Dragon Slayer Magic on the door first Then step on the tile in order to go in." Erza explained to them.

"hey! Look" Gray yelled pointing at the pieces of broken marble tiles. The broken pieces went up and restored back to their original shape and build back the floor where the team stepped on in the first place.

"Its like Ultear-san Magic" said Wendy astonished at what just happened.

"but its different in a way" Gray said looking at the marble floor with curiosity.

"Guys, looks like we are inside the ruins itself or should I say under it" Happy said looking behind him.

They were now inside the ruin's hall way with many ancient carvings of symbols. Suddenly the dead torch spring back to life and lit the hallway.

All of them turned around and saw many carvings of ancient words that they couldn't understand.

"What are these symbols? I never seen this type of symbols" Levy said while running her hand on a near carvings.

"wait a minute you Guys, I know some of these symbols." Gajeel said while looking at some ancient symbols in front of him.

"Really" Wendy said and Everybody went to him.

"these are Dragonian Language" Gajeel said looking at the symbols.

"Dragonian?" Lucy said curious. "Yeah, some of these symbols I remember reading when my old man taught me my magic" He said to them.

"Dragonian Language is a rare and an extinct language which can only be written and read by Dragon and Dragon Slayers only" Gajeel explained to them.

"Wow, then how come Wendy can't read them?" Gray asked him.

"Some symbols can only be read by the specific type of the Dragons or Dragon Slayers. I can read these ones because these are only for Iron Dragons and Iron Dragon Slayers" Gajeel answered him.

"So, Gajeel-kun what does these symbols tell you" Juvia asked her friend.

"I can't read them all, some of them are too destroyed by critters and I can barely make anything of them. But I can read some of these" Gajeel said while pointing at some symbols.

"So, what does it say?" Lily ask his partner.

"it's says here "the Dragon Civil War shall take many lives. Bad or Good", and these ones says "none shall know the true terror of the Dragon King's Festival" it says" Gajeel said reading the symbols.

"Dragon Civil War? The Dragon King Festival? What does those mean?" Charla asked

"It doesn't say anything on the Dragon King Festival, but it says here that three hundred years ago a battle between Dragons who despise humans and Dragons who protects human took place in Ishgar and have wage war with each other for one hundred years before ending" Gajeel answered the white exceed.

Charla eyes went wide astonished at his answer. "Anything else?" Levy asked while writing down on her notepad.

"I don't know half of these, but these one is about a.." Gajeel said while looking at the symbols.

"these are Iron Dragon Slayer's Magic Technique! I could learn these new moves" he said astonished.

"Hey shrimp, help me write these down" Gajeel said taking out his own notepad from who knows where and write down the instructions.

"Hey Bucket Head anything else on the symbols?" Gray asked

"Wait just a moment will you Ice Cone! Me and the shrimp are writing here" Gajeel said while scribbling down on his notepad with Levy.

Every body else decided to wait for their friend to finish what they were doing and decided to look around for any clue as to where the Gemstone was located.

Happy was looking around and saw something glowing under the dirt. He went to it and sweep the dirt and he saw he metallic coloured stone.

"Hey guys look at what I found" Happy said holding the stone.

Every body turned around and saw what Happy was holding. "Wow it's pretty" Wendy said.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel said going to them with Levy beside him.

"Hey Gajeel is this like your iron?" Happy said while lending the stone towards Gajeel.

Gajeel took the stone and look at it. He smelled it and tried to bite it.

"Ow! This isn't iron, this is a Steel Rock." Gajeel said while holding his cheek where his teeth hurt.

"Steel Rock?" Wendy asked him. "Yeah, it's called steel rock because it has metal in it. That's why it's called Steel Rock and it glows in the dark too. But something doesn't add up." He answered but was now confused of something.

"What doesn't add up" Levy asked him. "these things are only found in mountain area, they aren't found here, someone probably used this as a marker to know how to get back here" Gajeel answered her.

"well then enough of that. Let's just put that here so we know if we do get lost, we could use this to go back." Erza said taking the Rock Steel and put it down to the ground.

"Gajeel were there anymore symbols you could read from it" Erza asked him. Gajeel shakes his head saying no.

"Well let's just go and find any clue as to where the Gemstone is, shall we?" Erza said facing the hallway.

They all nodded and followed her.

For a few hours, the team managed to find many more ancient histories of the ruins from some of the carving in it. But didn't found any clue as to where the Gemstone location is.

"Hey guys quick come over here" Levy called them to where she was standing.

They all went to there to see what she found and saw what looks like a carving of a picture.

"What is this?" Lucy said looking at the carvings.

The drawing had a picture of a black dragon that looks like it was fighting a red one and another one was a picture of a human with fire in his hands, it also had black wings on it's back. It looks like the human was fighting with the red dragon to defeat the black one.

"hey Gajeel, can you read some of the symbol near it?" Gray asked him.

"No, these ones aren't Iron Dragon Symbols" Gajeel said while shaking his head.

"How about Wendy" Gray asked looking at her.

Wendy shook her head in denial.

"what does these ones even mean?" Lucy said touching the drawing of the human.

When suddenly the brick on the picture of the drawing went back from Lucy's touch. They readied themselves for a booby trap.

The wall on the carving suddenly splits and they saw another room behind it.

"WOW! Look" Happy exclaimed surprised.

They all went into the room and they saw many items arranging from Jewels to Armor.

"this must some type of treasure room" Levy said looking at some of the items in it.

But when she tried to touch a jewel, it instantly turned to dust.

"wow, look at that. It turned to dust" Levy said surprised at what just happened.

"it must have been hundreds of years old" Juvia pointed out.

"Huh? It didn't do anything when we touch some jewel" Gajeel said while holding some jewels with Wendy.

The others look at the jewels before touching it and it suddenly turned to dust from their touch. "Maybe only Dragon Slayers can touch these items." Levy said.

"Hey guys look" Gray said pointing at the middle of the room where there was a stone tablet standing there.

They all made their way there and looked at it and found some of the same symbols they saw at the hallway.

"Gajeel are some of these symbols you could read?" Erza asked her friend.

"Yeah, I can. All of these symbols are the basic ones so it will be easier to read it." Gajeel said pointing at some of the symbol.

"so, what does it say?" Levy said holding her notepad and pen.

"Let's see, it says "the defeat of the Destroyer of Dragons has restored peace to the land. The Fire Dragon King was mortally wounded from the battle alongside his Comrade. The peace that they brought may not last long. For the Destroyer of Dragons will return to bring chaos and destruction to the world we know" and these ones on the back says "only a mage with the power of the three races may bring an end to the suffering from The Destroyer. Till the time comes The Fire Dragon King's Will shall remain in slumber, till the day The Dragon Saviour will return to protect the land. For his name is.." that's it, the last symbol are removed here" Gajeel told them the translation while pointing towards the part where some of the symbols were missing.

Everybody was curios of what does the tablet mean and also who was the one that will bring an end to the Destroyer of Dragon's suffering to the world.

Erza and the others were to preoccupied in their thinking they didn't notice the tablet was sinking down the ground

"HEY!" Gray said surprised looking at where the tablet stood. Suddenly the whole room shook.

They all thought the ruins were coming down, then they saw all of the items in the room disappear one by one.

Suddenly the floor they were standing crumbled and all of them were falling down fast.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

The exceeds instantly grabbed the ones who couldn't fly, while Erza re-equip her Heaven's wheel armor and floated, Gray made an ice bridge connecting from a wall to another end, so he could land on it.

Juvia who had her water arm grabbed Levy then grabbed the bridge by the end and so that she could go up and landed safely on the bridge with her. "Thank you Juvia" Levy thanked her. Juvia nodded back.

"-sigh in relief- Mou!, why does this keep happening?!" Lucy said while landing on the bridge with Happy at his back, she was angry that every time they found something it will always activate something like this.

"is every one okay?" Erza said while floating down to the bridge.

"Yeah, did somebody step on something up there?" Gray replied then asked if anyone did something that triggered.

They all shook their head saying no. he then looked up and saw the floor coming back together.

"what the?!" Gray said in a surprise voice. The others look and saw the same thing that had happened the time they went in the ruins.

"it just like when we got in the ruins" Levy said looking at the now ceiling floor.

"Out of the way shrimp" " _Tetsuryūkon_ " Gajeel strike at the ceiling with his magic, but the ceiling didn't crack.

"Tch, not even a crack" Gajeel said pissed.

"Looks like we are supposed to go down right now" Erza said looking down.

"Yeah let's slowly go d-ahh!" Lucy was speaking when suddenly the ruins shook again and stairs came out of the wall in a circular motion.

"Looks like we can go down safely now" Lily said behind Gajeel's back.

All of them went down the stairs slowly while looking any sign for anything there.

They soon reached the ground and there wasn't anything there just the rocky floor.

"there's nothing here at all" Gray said looking around the walls and the floor.

"could it be someone has already taken the Gemstone?" Erza said thinking.

 **Ba-dump**

Suddenly Wendy and Gajeel heard a heartbeat, thanks to their enhanced hearings. They looked around to find the source.

The others saw their Dragon Slayers friend were looking for something.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Charla asked her partner.

"We heard a heartbeat" Wendy said still looking for the source.

"A heartbeat?" Gray said

 **Ba-dump**

It happened again and this time all of them heard it.

"wow, I heard it too!" Lucy said surprised to hear the heartbeat.

"But where is it coming from?" Happy said looking for where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly the ground bellow them started to move.

 **Ba-Dump**

"could it be?" Erza said. All of them suddenly felt the ground moving and then it was gone.

"AHHHHH, NOT AGAIN!" Lucy screamed.

"OW!" They all fell again to the ground.

"ouch, I think I banged my head to hard the ground" Gray said rubbing his head in pain.

"what happened there?" Erza said standing up and saw that they weren't where they were at all when she saw above the ceiling where they had fallen from.

The place where they were, is so dark the only place that was lit were above where the torches were there.

 **WHOOSSSHHH**

A strong wind came behind them, they turned around to see nothing but darkness.

"We need some light" Erza said

"Leave it to me, Solid Script: Light" Levy said using her magic to make some light.

She shined some of the light to where they felt the air came from.

They all saw something they won't ever forget.

A giant sleeping Dragon's head.

The eyelid on the dragon opened and saw them.

"KYAAAAAAAA A DRAGON!" Lucy and Happy screamed hugging together.

The dragon stood up and roared.

 **ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

 **THAT'S A WRAP FOR THIS ONE**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Bye-Bye**


	6. The Entrance to the Chamber

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **p.s the dragon will look like the earth dragon from the fight with the past dragon with Future Rogue only he will have lesser the stone and he will be polite that's all.**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay**

 **On with the story**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail The Tale of The Black Salamander.**

 **The Ryujin Ruins**

 **A giant sleeping Dragon's head. The eyelid on the dragon opened and saw them.**

" **KYAAAAAAAA A DRAGON!" Lucy and Happy screamed hugging together.**

 **The dragon stood up and roared.**

 **ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

 **Lucy and the others**

They all saw the dragon roaring with its might. They thought they would have an inevitable fight with it.

" **ahhh, what a good nap"** The Dragon said while scratching its head.

"huh?" Erza and the others said.

" **Oh visitors?"** The Dragon said while bending down its head near them.

"Mister Dragon, please forgive us for trespassing to these ruins." Wendy said timidly

" **Don't worry little one, I forgive all of you. My Name is Balcarius. How may I help you?"** Balcarius said politely while looking at them.

"Wow, what a polite dragon" Lucy said to the others. They nodded their head.

"too polite if you ask me" Gray said while sweat dropping.

"Balcarius sir" Wendy said stepping in front of the others.

Balcarius saw her and was now in hearing distance with her.

"are you the Guardian of the ruins?" Wendy asked him.

" **Yes, I am the Guardian Dragon to the Chamber of the Six Dragon Kings** " Balcarius answered her.

"We were wondering if you know where a gemstone is hidden here?" Wendy asked again.

" **Gemstone? Oh, do you mean the Will of Igneel? Yes, it is in the ruins** " Balcarius said Confused then he understood what she said and replied to her.

"we were wondering if you can show us where it was." Wendy asked him.

" **I** -Hmm" Balcarius was about to reply when he suddenly looked up at where Wendy and the others fell.

Erza and the others look at where Balcarius was looking and they saw two shadows fall through the same hole they fell too.

"AAAAHHH Oow, Man that hurts" A figure said in the dust standing up rubbing his head.

"it really does" Another Figure said beside him.

"Well we did fall two times already" A little figure that looks like a cat said raising its paw.

"Fro think so too" Another voice spoke.

After the dust settle down, Lucy and the others were surprised to see who fell.

It was the Twin Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds partner.

"Sting-san, Rogue-san, Lector-kun, and Frosch-Kun too." Wendy called them while surprised seeing them.

"huh? Oh it's Fairy Tail, look Rogue." Sting said pointing at them.

Rogue looks at where Sting was pointing and spotted them.

"Hey Guys long time no see!" Sting said waving at them cheerfully. They were now making their way towards Lucy and the others.

"I haven't seen you guys after the GMG and the encounter with the Black Salamander, how have you been doing?" Gray said putting his hand on Sting's shoulder.

"well been training hard, managing the guild, and many more" Sting said casually.

"Thanks a lot for coming to help us when the Black Salamander came, Sting-san" Wendy thanked the Light Dragon Slayer while bowing to him.

"No worries, Sabertooth will be there when a friend needs help" Sting said putting his hand on his chest while having a grinning face.

"By the way are you guys also here for the quest too?" Gajeel asked them.

"yeah, we thought we were the only ones here, guess we were wrong" Rogue said smiling a bit.

" **Friends of yours, I presume?"** Balcarius said to them.

Sting and Rogue with their Exceeds Partner look at Balcarius and screamed. "AAAAAHHH WHERE DID THAT DRAGON CAME FROM?!". "NOW YOU REALIZE HE WAS HERE?!" Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Lucy yelled back at them for their slow realization.

They then re-explain everything to both of them.

"so, basically he is the Guardian of these ruins then?" Sting said while looking at Balcarius.

"Yeah" Gray said to him.

" **So, where were we? Oh yes, young one you asked where was the location of the Will of Igneel? Correct?"** Balcarius said while looking at Wendy.

"Yes, Balcarius. We were wondering if you could show us where the gemstone is?" Wendy asked him politely.

" **I'm afraid I cannot"** Balcarius said in an apology voice to Wendy.

"Why Balcarius?" Gajeel asked him.

" **These Ruins are a sacred place for Dragon and Dragon Slayers only. I cannot bring anyone who is not a Dragon Slayer to the Will of Igneel."** Balcarius explained to them.

" **In the past many intruders have trespassed these ruins in order to obtain the stone for their own selves. I cannot bring your friends with you to the Will of Igneel. No matter what"** he said finishing his explanation.

"Please Balcarius My friends won't steal the Gemstone we only need to just see it, Please?" Wendy said begging to the Dragon.

" **Hmmm, -Sigh-, Very well little one your friend shall pass. But if they try to steal the Will of Igneel, you all shall be punished"** Balcarius said warning them if they did.

"Thank you Balcarius" Wendy said hugging his giant snout.

" **Of course, young one. Now hop on to my back"** Balcarius said while going down on four leg and leaning down to the ground so they could get on his back.

Wendy nodded to the others and all of them went and jumped on Balcarius's Back.

" **Well then let us depart"** Balcarius said standing on four legs and went to a giant cave with his guests.

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone in Fairy Tail was now back to normal.

Makarov was giving Asuka a piggyback ride, when suddenly the door to the front guild was opened.

He looked at who just entered his Guild and saw a Council Messenger.

"is Master Makarov present?" The Messenger asked.

"I am here, how may I help the Council?" Makarov said while putting down Asuka from his back and went to the Messenger.

"I have two letters directly from the council" He said while taking out two letters and handing them to Makarov.

Makarov took the letters from him. "have a good day" The Messenger said then left the Guild.

"Hey, Gramps is it from the council?" Laxus said walking to him with the Rainjinshuu Behind him.

Makarov was reading the first letter, he then nodded to Laxus answering his question.

"What did they want from us, Master?" Freed asked.

"They wanted our strongest Mages to attend to a peace meeting at the Fiore Kingdom in Three Months" He said to them.

"A Peace Meeting with who?" Evergreen asked.

"The Black Salamander" Makarov said in a serious tone.

"What?!" Bickslow said in a surprised voice.

Makarov nodded. "it is said that it is better to make a Pact of Peace with The Black Salamander than going against him, for all we know we are supposed to Protect the meeting in order for it to succeed." He said answering them.

"What about the other letter?" Laxus said pointing at the other letter in Makarov hands.

"This is an invitation for Wendy!" Makarov said with wide eyes when he saw who it was addressed for.

"For Wendy? What does it say?" Laxus said confused and curios.

"I can't open it, it has the Royal Mark that has a magic seal that can only opened by the designated person. I believe they may want to question Wendy everything she knew about The Black Salamander." Makarov said while brushing his moustache in curiosity.

"Well we just got to wait till Wendy and the others come to see what does the King wants with her" Evergreed said fanning herself.

They all nodded. Makarov was in deep thought "Who should I send to the Kingdom? Bah I think of it after those brats come back"" he said in his mind.

 **Ryujin Forest**

Wendy and the others were still on Balcarius's back. He was guiding them to the place where Igneel's Will slumber.

Wendy and the others saw the pile of skeleton of dragons and human's bones on the floor and asked Balacarius.

"Balcarius, why are there many bones here?" Wendy asked in a scared tone.

" **They are the remains of the humans who I killed that tried to steal the Will of Igneel while the Dragon remains are from challengers who seek to claim the Will of Igneel in order to become a Dragon King."** He explained to them. Lucy who was hugging Happy, was glad they didn't want to steal it.

"in order to become a Dragon King?" Gajeel asked curios.

" **Indeed, two hundred years ago many Dragon came here to participate in order to claim the title Dragon King by inheriting the magical power within the Will of Igneel. Many have tried and they all died failing the challenge. And for the last hundred years not one can ever claim the power of the Will of Igneel. Except for him"** Balcarius explained to them while mentioning someone with a respectful tone.

"Him?" Sting asked him.

" **Yes, the only one that was able to inherit the Will of Igneel was none other than My race's savior and the one who fought with Igneel against the Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia"** Balcarius said in a serious tone.

"Acnologia!" The members of Fairy tail Gasped when they remember that evil dragon.

" **Acnologia was the cruellest of all dragons. He would bathe in the killed Dragons's blood as if he was feasting on their life"** Balcarius said in a sorrowful voice.

Everyone except for Sabertooth who didn't know what happened to them had a frown on their face recalling their battle at Tenroujima.

" **But we have nothing to fear, for Acnologia has been mortally wounded from his battle with The Fire Dragon's King and The Dragon Savior and hasn't been spotted for the last three hundred years"** He said a respectful voice

"no, he was spotted at our guild's ancient grounds and we fought against it" Erza said in grimace

" **What!? How did you all survive?!"** Balcarius said in surprise and stopped his track and looked at them.

"It was thanked to our First Guild Master who protected us against Acnologia Breath Attack" Erza answered him smiling.

" **HMMM, very interesting"** Balcarius said while resuming their advance towards the Chamber of The Six Dragon Kings.

"Balcarius, what was the name of the savior that saved your race against Acnologia?" Gajeel asked him.

" **I do not know, Oh we have arrive" Balcarius replied to him but stopped his walking when he saw that they were there.**

" **Now all of you please get down. I will open the chamber"** Balcarius said bending down to let his guest go down to the ground.

After all of them got down from Balcarius's back. He then grabbed the Center part of the chamber's door with his claws and opened them.

" **Let us continue on foot"** Balcarius said to them.

They all walked on foot to their destination till they were almost near there. Everyone saw on the walls there were statues of dragons.

"Balcarius, what are these statues for?" Levy asked him.

" **They represent the former members of the Six Dragon Kings that had passed away from their battle against Acnologia. We made them in order to honor their death."** Balcarius said in a sad yet respectful tone.

"we?" Levy asked him. However, Balcarius didn't answer her. Levy thought it must be a personal question so didn't ask anymore.

" **We have arrived"** Balcarius said to them stopping in front of a gigantic door.

The others were shocked at the size of the gate.

" **This as far as I can go, I must return to guard the entrance to the chamber"** He said while turning to head back.

"Wait! how are we supposed to open this ginormous door?!" Lucy said stopping him. Balcarius turned around his head and said

" **The gate will open if you imbued Dragon Slayer Magic on it"** he then turned around and left them.

"well then what are waiting for? Gajeel-san, Wendy, Rogue let's do this" Sting said excited.

The Dragon Slayers use their magic on the gate then pushed with all their might. White dust came out because of the gate being open. They all went in.

It was dark with no light anywhere. "Levy we need some light" Erza asked her teammate.

"Wait Erza-san. Let me do it" Sting said and was about to use his magic when suddenly light shone to the chamber.

"Good going Sting-kun!" Lector said smiling while raising his paws.

"Fro think so too" Frosch said mimicking Lector.

"But I didn't do anything yet" Sting said confused.

"" **WHO GOES THERE?!"**

A loud voice spoke and surprised them all.

They looked everywhere for the voice and saw it or rather them.

They were now facing five Dragons that were two times bigger than Balcarius.

"AAAAHHHH MORE DRAGONS AND THEIR BIGGER!" Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Levy, and the exceeds screamed seeing them.

" **HUUUHH?!"** The five dragons looked at them.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **See you guys on the next chapter**


	7. The Chamber of The Six Dragon Kings

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **p.s still thinking at what the other dragons will look like**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay**

 **On with the story**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail The Tale of The Black Salamander.**

 **They were now facing five Dragons that were two times bigger than Balcarius.**

" **AAAAHHHH MORE DRAGONS AND THEIR BIGGER!" Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Levy, and the exceeds screamed seeing them.**

" **HUUUHH?!" The five dragons looked at them.**

 **The Chamber of The Six Dragon Kings**

All of them stood looking at them humans that had just entered.

" **Humans, here?"** A black coloured dragon said looking at them suspiciously.

" **Did Balcarius let them in?"** A blue coloured dragon said curios

" **now now let us ease the situation A bit, our guests are scared"** A white coloured dragon said looking at Wendy and the others while scratching its long beard.

" **Human, answer us how did you make Balcarius let you enter here!?"** A brown coloured dragon said in an angry tone. Making Wendy and the others getting scared.

" **HEY! You are just scaring them!"** a pure white coloured dragon with beautiful feather like wing said while hitting the Brown coloured head with its tail.

" **Ahem, apologies humans for my friend here hasn't been around human for the past couple centuries"** The white coloured said leaning its head down in a bit to apologize to Erza and the others.

"Ano please forgive us for trespassing and angering you all." Wendy said bowing to apologized to the five Dragons. The others bowed down to show the Dragon they were sorry.

" **Its alright child. It is him that must apologized, we haven't had any human visitors for the last three hundred years."** The pure white coloured dragon said to them in a motherly tone while pointing at the Brown coloured dragon who just scoffed at her.

"Excuse me for asking but who are you people?" Rogue said asking for their identity.

" **We are the members of the Six Dragon Kings of Ishgar**." The blue coloured answered Rogue.

" **I am the Water Dragon Queen, Levia** "

" **I am the Heaven Sky Dragon Queen, Arastia** "

" **I am the Darkness Dragon King, Arostius** "

" **I am the Light Dragon King, Illios** "

The four dragons look at the Brown coloured dragon who stayed silent. He saw their stare and just said.

" **Earth Dragon King, Gaia** "

" **we remain here in slumber to protect the Will of Igneel"** Arastia said to them.

" **Why are you here?"** Arostius said looking at them.

"We are here to find the red gemstone that was hidden here" Wendy answered Arostius.

" **Then they are thieves, seeking the Will of Igneel's power! We must dispose of them!"** Gaia said raising his claw to attack them.

"Wait, that was what we were intending to do in the first place but not now." Wendy said to them while holding her hands out.

" **wait Gaia"** Arastia said holding Gaia's Claw with her tail. She then sniffed at Wendy who closed her eyes at the intense wind from Arastia's sniffing.

" **Little one, why do you have the scent of Grandeneey on you?"** She asked Wendy in a Curios voice.

"Grandeneey is my mother, she raised me when I was little. ne Arastia-san, did you know my mother?" Wendy asked her.

" **indeed, I don't only know her as a friend, she is my elder sister."** She replied back to Wendy, suprising her with what she said.

"EHH? Than that means you are my aunt!" Wendy said excited while smiling she then went to hug Arastia's snout.

" **fufufufu** **I didn't know my elder sister adopted a little girl, and a cute one too"** Arastia said cuddling Wendy with affection.

" **HOOOHH? I do not only smell the scent of Grandeneey. I also smell the scent of Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Weislogia coming from you three"** Arostius said while looking at Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting.

They were surprised that he knew their parent. " **I assume they are your parents?"** He asked.

They nodded back. " **HOHOH. Gaia stop it they are not thieves at all, they are Dragon Slayers"** Illios said to Gaia.

" **Then what about the rest of those humans, they are not Dragon Slayers** " Gaia said looking at Erza and the others.

"Please Wait Gaia-san, they are my friends. They won't steal the Will of Igneel I promise you" Wendy said going in front of him and putting out her hands as if she wanted to protect her friends.

" **Stop it Gaia, I can sense she is telling the truth"** Levia said stopping Gaia attempts.

" **Tch. Fine but if they try to steal the Will of Igneel, I eat them alive!"** Gaia said while pointing a claw at them.

"Thank you Gaia-san" Wendy said and went to Gaia and hugged his Arm.

" **Tch whatever"** He said while turning his head away and had a little blush on his face.

" **If you are not here for the Will of Igneel, what did you came for?"** Levia said while bending her head down to them.

"we are here to find the knowledge on the Dragon King Festival" Gajeel said looking at The Water Dragon Queen.

The Dragons looked at each other before nodding. "Very well. Gaia" Illios said to them then ask Gaia.

Gaia tapped the ground bellow him with his claw, suddenly the ground around Erza and the others started to shake then it started to rise up.

" **This should be easier for us to converse. now then where should I begin?** " Illios said while scratching his chin with his claw

" **Ah yes, let me start from there"** said illios

" **Four hundred years ago in the age of dragons, a battle took place between Dragons that despise human and Dragon that protects human, that was The Dragon Civil War. The battle took one hundred years to end. In that time the number of Dragons that wanted to protect Human were few, they then found the solution to the problem. By giving humans the power of Dragons. That was the day Dragon Slayer Magic was born."**

Everyone was astonished by the tale.

" **but it was a terrible mistake"** He said in grimace.

"what's wrong Illios-san? What happened on that day?" Wendy asked him.

" **On that day** _ **he**_ **was born"** Illios said to her while closing his eyes.

"he?" Wendy and the other said.

" **The Dragon of Destruction, Acnologia! That was the day that will be known as The Dragon King Festival"** Illios said opening his eyes.

"Acnologia!" Wendy and the other except for Sabertooth had a flashback of that dragon.

" **Acnologia was once a noble and kind Dragon Slayer that wanted to protect everyone he loved. But on one day he changed. All the fighting, all the bloodshed corrupted his mind and turned him into a monster that destroyed every living thing."**

" **None was spared in his rampage, Dragons and humans alike. Nobody was a match for his might, till that man came"** Illios said in a nostalgic voice.

"that man? Was it the Dragon Savior?!" Gajeel said to him.

" **Indeed, that man had a great sense of justice and a kind heart. He asked us The Six Dragon Kings to teach him Dragon Slayer Magic that will aide him in defeating Acnologia. At first, we were not sure if he was able to withstand the training to acquire all six different type of Dragon Slayer Magic. But he proved us wrong, he quickly learned every technique that we had to offered at a fast rate."**

" **that man fought alongside with our old friend The Fire Dragon King, Igneel in the battle against Acnologia and had managed to mortally wound him. Acnologia fled from the battle with his injuries and vanished."**

"Just like the carvings in the ruins!" Levy pointed out to them as they all remember the carving at the ruins.

" **but Igneel took too much damage from his battle with Acnologia and was dying that day."** he said with tears coming out from his eyes and the other Dragon King.

"we are sorry" Wendy said bowing down her head with the others following her movement.

" **Don't be, Igneel died a respectful and honorable death that day. Before his death he wanted to give his magic power to his comrade in battle. Our savior refused and said that it was his mistake that brought Igneel his death. Igneel ask him not to shed tears for his death and asked him to take his magic power as a last wish."** Illios said to them

" **he took in Igneel's Magic power and on that day, he was the strongest of all wizards in Ishgar."** Illios said finishing his story.

"wow! He must be so powerful that nobody could challenge him and he had so much power like it was a blessing from god, right?" Lucy said astonished at the legendary person.

" **More Like a Curse"** Gaia said looking away with his eyes in anger.

"eh?" Lucy said confused and looked at the Dragons and saw tears coming out of their eyes.

"You guys what's wrong?" Gray asked them.

" **Indeed, he was very powerful. But.."** Illios said but paused.

" **he was cursed"** Illios said while letting his tears fell down.

"He was cursed?" Wendy said with a worried look on her face.

" **he was worshipped by us Dragons as our savior but to you humans he was called a monster"** Gaia said sneering.

Wendy gasped behind her hand while the others had their eyes wide open in shock.

" **that day not one human wanted to talk nor even call him, everyday he was called a monster, a freak of nature. YOU HUMANS WERE SAVED FROM ACNOLOGIA BY HIM, YET YOU CALL HIM A MONSTER!"** Gaia said with tears.

Wendy and the others didn't know that the one who saved all of Ishgar from Acnologia was casted out of civilization.

" **he let them call him a monster. He let them cast him out of his home. Not even his loved ones will come near him, and yet he didn't bear a grudge to humanity."** Arastia said in sadness

" **we welcomed him into the realm of dragons so he would be able to live with us. Protected, respected and loved by all Dragons. Yet he refuses"** Levia said with tears in her eyes.

" **He had asked us a favour to protect something important to him."** Arostius said.

"Was it the Will of Igneel?" Wendy said to them.

" **Indeed, he gave back the power Igneel gave him and turned it into a magical crystal, and asked of us to guard and protect it till the day it is needed once again. We were honoured to do it for our Saviour and on that day, he disappeared. gone as if he no longer existed."** Arostius said to Wendy.

"do you know his name?" Levy asked. She had already written every single thing they had said in her notepad.

" **No, we do not, for his name was not known to us. Only three existences knew his identity."** Arastia said to her.

" **Indeed, the first one was our friend the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. And the second one was The Black Mage, Zeref"** Illios said to them.

Erza and the others were surprised by the fact that The Black Mage, Zeref knows the identity of The Dragons Saviour.

"Wait, what about the other one?" Rogue asked them.

" **The other one was The Hellfire Dragon, Atlas Flame. Igneel's trusted friend."** Said Arastia.

Everyone was now huddling against each other talking about something. they then break up and looked at the Five Dragon and asked

"Illios-san, Levia-san, Gaia-san, Arostius-san, and Aunt Arastia. We were wondering could you tell us where to find Atlas Flame-san." Wendy asked them politely.

" **What for Wendy?"** Arastia said to her niece.

"we need to know the identity of The Dragon Savior Please." Gajeel said to her.

" **and why should we tell you humans? For all we know that man could no longer be found"** Gaia said to them.

"There is a person named The Black Salamander named Natsu-san. We think he might be related to the Dragon Saviour" Wendy told them of a possibility she and her friends thought.

"What?!" all of the dragon exclaimed in a surprised tone.

The Dragons looked at each other in hesitation then decided something with each other.

" **if what you say might be true. That this Natsu fellow might somehow have something related to him. We will tell you Atlas Flame location, on one condition"** Illios said to them while making a one finger gesture with his claw.

"What is the condition?" Erza said

" **we want you to invite that fellow here, so that we can give him the Will of Igneel. He rightfully earned it for his heritage"** Arastia answered them **.**

"We accept!" all of them said simultaneously.

" **very well, Atlas Flame is now living in a village called the Sun Village, which is home to giants. He now resides there as the guardian of that village"** Illios answered them.

"where is the location of the village?" Sting said to them

" **it is several Kilometers away south from here."** Illios said **"It is a ten days trip to reach there."**

"it is going to be exhausting for us to reach there on foot." Lector said raising his paw.

" **Not True, we will transport you there. So that you would reach there in time"** Arastia said

"Really?! Thank you so much Aunt Arastia" Wendy said smiling while hugging her aunt's head.

" **it is the least we can do for you"** Arastia said smiling at Wendy.

"well what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Sting said pumping his hand up.

" **Very well, Arastia you are the fastest one than all of us. You shall be the one to take them there."** Arostius said to Arastia.

Arastia nodded back and went down so Wendy and the others could get on her back.

When they all were settled down on Arastia back. Illios signalled to Gaia to open the wall.

Gaia put his hands together in a praying motion, suddenly the walls started to rumble.

Gaia separated his hand and the walls splits open and Erza and the others saw that the night sky was out.

" **Hang on tight everyone"** Arastia said then she flapped her wings.

She then flew out of the chambers and into the sky above.

"Bye guys, see you again!" Wendy said while waving her hands goodbye. The others smiled and waved back at them with their giant claws.

"" **Finally the day The Will of Igneel will return to its rightful owner will come.""** Illios said in his mind while looking at the night sky smiling.

 **That's a wrap**

 **See you guys next time**


	8. The Journey

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **p.s All the five dragon kings will look like the dragon slayers parents except for a few major changes**

 **Arastia will look similar to Grandeeney but she has a pure white snow colour and she has a more like beak mouth**

 **Arostius will look like Skiadrum but he has a body like igneel only the colour is black and his eyes are red**

 **Gaia will look like igneel only he has the colour light brown**

 **Levia will also look like grandeeney but she has a more like fin wings and she has a marine blue colour.**

 **Illios will look like Weislogia only imagine him older, that all**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail The Tale of The Black Salamander** **.**

 **Wendy and the others were on a journey to the Sun Village to Find Atlas Flame in order to know the identity of The Dragon Saviour.**

 **The king was now preparing the meeting with the Black Salamander in his kingdom at ahead of schedule.**

 **Makarov was now waiting for Wendy and the others to return to discuss what the King of Fiore wanted with her.**

 **In the shadow the White Liberias are planning something to dispose of Natsu's existence.**

 **The time was almost near for the birth of Natsu's and Sayla's Child**

 **Two Days Later**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Morning**

Makarov was in his office, he was writing down paper after paper of property damage bills that his brats cause over the years.

"-sigh- those brats never learned how to control their selves" Makarov said while scribbling down on a piece of paper.

"Wendy and the others are really taking long coming back from their quest" he said while looking at the letter on the stand that was addressed for Wendy.

Makarov thought something went wrong on their quest and was starting to worried that something bad fell upon them.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Makarov was brought out of his though when the door to his office was knocked.

"Come in" He replied facing the door.

The door opened and came in Mirajane.

"Oh, Mira is something the matter?" He asked her.

"Master I just received a message from Erza and the others." She said while holding a Lacrima Orb.

"She said it was important"

Makarov was curios on what Erza wanted to say. He grabbed the Lacrima Orb and activated it with his magic.

Then came out a small holographic version of Erza.

" _Master How are you? I'm sure you are doing fine. Master we are sorry to ask of you this. But can you tell the client of our quest we couldn't complete the job."_

Makarov was confused he thought something must have happened to his children.

" _we couldn't find the requested item in the job instead we found something different. We came upon five dragons that were in slumber there protecting something."_

He was surprised over their discovery and nodded his head to Mira to inform the client of their failed quest.

" _me and the others are on a different quest given by one of the dragons to go to a village called The Sun Village to find a dragon that was said to have an information on a certain individual"_

Makarov was intrigued with their now quest.

" _this person may or somehow be related to The Black Salamander"_

Makarov's and Mira's Eyes went wide open from shock and surprised at what she said.

" _forgive us Master for disobeying your orders. But we have to do it. This information must be found at all cost. Goodbye Master"_ The Lacrima shut down.

Makarov now had an unreadable expression.

"Master?" Mira asked.

"" **hehehe it's just like them to disobey rules ""** Makarov said in his mind while having a grinning look.

 **With Wendy and the others**

They were on Arastia's back resting on her back till they arrive to the village.

Erza started to wake up and was focusing her eyes at the morning sunlight that shined upon them.

"Arastia, are we almost close to the village?" Erza asked to her.

" **Yes, we are almost close to the village. We will arrive in a few minutes, I suggest waking them up"** She said while facing front.

Erza nodded and started waking up her friends.

By now almost all of them were awake except for the Dragon Slayers.

"Hey Gajeel wake up we are almost there" Levy said shaking the Iron Dragon Slayer body.

"Nggghhh.. couple of minutes" Gajeel groaned while turning his body to the other side.

"Sting-kun please wake up" Lector said trying to wake up his partner by tapping his paw on the face repeatedly.

"Rogue wake up" Frosch also said trying to wake up The Shadow Dragon Slayer.

They didn't wake up only rolled to the other side. The Exceeds sighed in defeat.

"Come on Wendy wake up" Lucy said shaking Wendy's body.

"No, I don't want to … I still want to sleep with Aunt Arastia.. mmmpph…. Her body is fluffy like Grandeeney's." Wendy just said while cuddling her face on Arastia's feathery back.

Lucy and the others sweat dropped.

"How the hell are we going to wake these guys up" Gray said while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Wendy we are almost there to the village, come on Wake up" Charla said while tugging Wendy's hand with Happy and Lily helping her.

Wendy's arm retracted back, the exceeds fell on their feet and they sighed in defeat.

"How about I freeze their back that should wake them up" Gray said while holding up his hand with cold air coming out.

" **you won't need too. Please let me"** Arastia said to them. Erza and the others were wondering what was she going to do.

Arastia opened her mouth a bit and came out four little air spheres and they went near the Dragon Slayers Head and popped.

"AAHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" Gajeel said surprised while waking up.

Sting and Rogue woke up and accidently hit each other forehead, they were now holding their Foreheads in pain.

"Kyaaa, what?!….what?!…Mou I'm up. Aunt Arastia you're mean" Wendy screamed a bit then woke up and said to her Aunt while pouting.

Arastia giggle a bit at her niece. She looked a head and saw a village.

" **We have arrived, hang on tight. I will be landing"** She said then she slowly descended to the ground slowly.

After they landed, Arastia lowered her body a bit to the ground so that Wendy and the others could get down.

Lucy and the others jumped down to the ground, safe and sound but the Dragon Slayers had thought of another way to get down.

They got down by sliding down Arastia's tail like a slide. "yeeeeeaaahh" They screamed in joy like a bunch of kids.

The others just sighed while smiling a bit at them.

" **Well then this is where we must separate."** Arastia said while looking down at them.

"Thank you so much Aunt Arastia, after all of this is over. Can I come to visit you again?" Wendy asked her Aunt smiling.

"Of course, Wendy I can't wait for you to visit us again" Arastia said to her while smiling. She then leaned down her head a bit to Wendy and let Wendy hugged her snout before letting go.

" **Farewell** " Arastia said while flapping her wings and was now floating.

"Bye Aunt Arastia" Wendy said while waving her arms in goodbye with the others waving their hands goodbye. Arastia flew back up to go back To the Chamber.

Wendy then turned around and face her friends.

"Well then guys, let's go Find Atlas Flame-san in the Sun Village!" Wendy said while held up her hand in an excited and happy tone.

The others pumped up their hand in agreement.

They were now on their way To the Sun Village But, they didn't know what lies ahead will shocked them to the core.

 **Council**

Grand Doma and Licht Flugel were in a private conversation with each other on the plan to get rid of The Black Salamander.

"We will attack him before the pact could be complete. With everyone too busy in the panic. All of my members will have enough time to escape before getting caught" Licht explained to him.

"Sounds risky, but it will do. Make sure no one spots any of your members. If they find out it was me that ordered you to dispose of that monster, they will have my head!" Grand Doma said while ordering to him.

Licht nodded and stood up from his seat "the plan will initiate on that day till then I will be hiding in the shadows" He said and went to the door then disappeared.

"Soon that monster will cease to exist HAHAHAHAHA" Gran Doma said while laughing at his plan.

 **In The Shadow Somewhere**

The Members of the White Liberias were waiting for their leader to arrive. Licht appeared before them.

"So, he approved of the plan, Leader Licht?" A big man wearing a white cape while holding a giant axe in his hands said to him

"Yes, the old fool puts his trust on us to quickly." Licht said smiling. "How was on your end?" he said facing two other members.

"it was a success, we managed to get the information on Face location, all we need to do now is to kill the council members that has the link to Face's activation keys" A small girl said with glasses said to Licht.

"after we kill the old people, we can blame their dead because of the angry and ugly demon" another small girl said in a sickly cute voice.

"HAHAHA perfect, soon all of Ishgar magic will disappear and then our empire Alvarez will wage war against this pathetic country." Licht said smiling evilly.

"now we wait till the day comes. I hope you are ready Test 000 or should I say Silver Fullbuster?" Licht said while looking at one member who is wearing a mask while wearing a chest Armor on the right it said "Sub-zero".

 **That's a wrap see you guys next time**

 **Bye-bye**


	9. The Sun Village

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **Wendy and the others**

They were all making their way towards the village to find Atlas Flame.

"Hey, how big do you think the giants will be?" Gray said to his friends while putting both his hands behind his back.

"Probably huge considering their called giants." Happy said while sitting on Lucy's Shoulder.

"Yeah, but where you're cloth?" Rogue said but pointed to Gray who was only wearing his boxers.

"GAAAHH, WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Gray screamed while trying to find his clothes.

"Here you go Gray-sama, Juvia collected all your discarded clothing" Juvia said with Hearts in her eyes.

"T-T-Thanks" Gray said nervous.

"Look I can see the village." Charla said while sitting on Wendy's head.

"Let's go" Wendy said excited. She then fastened her pace to the village with Charla.

"Hey wait up!" Gray said while running to catch up on Wendy. The others followed and saw Wendy up ahead and she had stopped moving.

"What's wrong, We-gah!" Gray asked her but stop when he saw what was in front of her.

"What's wrong Gray? What is this?!" Lucy said but then put her hand over her mouth when she saw it. Everybody saw The Village was up ahead but.

Everything was Frozen. The houses, The Plants and the Giants all were frozen Solid.

"What happen here?!" Gray said looking at a nearby frozen giant.

He put his hand on the feet and felt something. "Hey! The Giants are still alive"

"What?!" All of them said and went to Gray.

"Yeah I felt something. There's no doubt the giants are still alive." Gray answered them while pointing to the giant behind him.

"Hey! can't you make the ice disappear?" Gajeel said to him.

"Let me try it" Gray said he put his hand on the ground to see if he could get rid of it. He suddenly felt some magic residue on it. ""What type of Magic is this?!" Gray said in his mind in a surprised tone.

"I don't know if I can, I felt some Magic residue but I never felt anything like it" Gray said while still looking at the ice.

"How about we melt them with heat?" Juvia Suggested to her friends.

They nodded in agreement. Erza the Re-equip to her Flame Empress Armor and held her sword.

Erza used her sword's flame to try and melt the ice but it didn't melt at all.

"What!?" Erza said in a surprised and shocked voice.

"Wait how about if we combine my wind with Erza-san fire?" Wendy said

"Its worth a try" Erza said to her.

They were about to do it when suddenly. "Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice spoke.

Everyone heard the voice and looked up, and saw three figures.

"Yeah, it will be a pain if you melt the giants. We won't be able to find some treasure-Dun"

"well well looks like we got ourselves a bunch of wizards here"

The three figures spoke to them and then jumped down.

"Sword Hiroshi!"

"Hammer Rala-dun!"

"Sniper Drake!"

" **We are Sylph Labyrinth!"**

A dust came by whooshing them.

"Who?" The other said tilting their head in confusion.

"WE ARE THE WORLD BEST TREASURE HUNTER IN THE WORLD! AND YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF US?!" Hiroshi said angry.

"WE EVEN WON THE GMG TREASURE HUNT GAME-DUN" Rala said with steam coming out of his ears.

"YEAH WHILE YOU WIZARDS LOSERS TOOK TOO LONG JUST TO FIND THE TREASURE CHEST" Drake said pissed

"Never heard of you" Wendy and the others said shrugging their shoulders.

The three treasure hunters had a gloomy aura around them for not being famous.

"why? Why? We even stood out than those wizards in the games yet we're not famous at all" Hiroshi said twirling his finger on the dirt.

"Yeah" Rala and Drake said while also twirling their finger on the dirt.

"Now now we're sorry if we didn't now you people" Wendy said in an apologetic voice.

Her words were like daggers that stabbed their heart making the gloomy aura more gloomier.

"Whatever, we need to find the ones responsible for this" Gray said looking at his friends.

"Yeah, I don't think those three are possible of doing this, seeing they don't utilize magic" Lucy replied.

The three treasure hunters saw the gold keys on Lucy's belt.

"Hey Blondie! are those gold keys I see?!" Hiroshi said while pointing at them.

"Huh? Yeah?" Lucy answered them.

"Yosh let's take them from her" Hiroshi said while taking out his sword.

"Like we let you!" Sting said while cracking his knuckles together.

"Oh yeah Take this-dun" Rala said holding his hammer over his head

"Dynamite Hammer"

He pulled down his hammer at Lucy and the others, the ground exploded causing Lucy and Wendy and The Exceeds to fly away.

"Kyaaaaa" "AAAAAhhhhh" "Whyyyy?" "Wait a minute?!" "Guaaah"

"Lucy, Wendy!" Erza shouted while shielding her eyes from the dust.

"Hah! How you like that you puny wizards. See that, that's the power of.." Hiroshi said mockingly.

"""Sylph Labyrinths"""

"You are annoying!" Erza yelled while kicking them

" **aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"** They fly high into the sky and a star was shine.

"Oh no, we got to find them quick" Juvia said worried about her separated friends.

"Let's split up. It will be more faster" Rogue suggested to them, they all nodded and run to the village to find their friends

 **With Lucy and the Exceeds**

"Owowow that hurt a lot" Lucy said sitting up while rubbing her head from the fall.

"Lucy, heavy" a flat Happy who was bellow Lucy said to Her.

"Ah sorry Happy" Lucy apologized to Happy while fanning him out to un-flatten him.

"Can you guys help us get down we're kind a stuck here?!" Charla asked them. She was tangled in some vine with Lily.

"Oh alright" Lucy said and went there with Happy to help their feline friends get down from the frozen tree.

"Use my sword to cut it "Lily suggested them. Lucy nodded and took Lily's sword and was now cutting the vine.

"We got to find our way back to the others" Lucy said while cutting down some vines tangling Charla.

They nodded back to her, now that Charla and Lily are now freed, they were now thinking of a plan to get back to the others.

"I can tell you where to find them Blondie" a voice spoke out.

Lucy Felt a shiver run down from her spine, she slowly turned around to see who just spoke.

"You are …" Lucy said in shocked.

"Long time no see Blondie"

 **With Wendy**

"ow ow ow where am I?" Wendy said while rubbing her sore back from the fall.

"I must have gotten blown away from the explosion. I hope everyone is alright" Wendy said while looking at where to go to meet up with her friends.

But before she could go, she smelt something.

"This Scent" Wendy said looking for where the scent was coming from. She then walked a path that may lead her to where the scent was coming from.

She looked ahead and saw drops of blood near a giant's house. She run there and turned to see who was injured

" **GET AWAY FROM ME HUMAN!"** A beast like voice spoke out and ice shards came attacking Wendy.

Wendy jumped away from the ice shards and saw who attacked her.

A giant wolf with ice like crystal on its back, Fangs, and Claws and it growled at her in anger.

" **MY MASTER SHOULD HAVE NEVER BELIEVE YOU HUMAN'S WORD!"** The wolf growled at her.

"Who are you? What are you? Did you freeze the village?" Wendy asked the Wolf.

The wolf didn't answer, it only snarled at her. Wendy thought she would have to fight the wolf. But the wolf fell on the ground, Wendy saw that it was injured because Blood was coming out of its body.

"You're hurt!" Wendy said to the wolf and ran to it to heal it.

" **DON'T TOUCH ME HUMAN!"** The wolf growled at her. It tried to stand up but the pain it got was too much and it fell down.

"Please be quiet, I'm concentrating to heal your wounds" Wendy said while pouring her magic to healing him.

The Wolf felt the pain on its body was starting to go away. It couldn't believe that a human was willing to help him.

" **Why? Why are you helping me?"** The wolf asked her.

"Because I promise" Wendy replied to it.

" **Promise?"** It asked her again.

"I promise to someone that I will keep my word." Wendy said replying back.

The wolf's body suddenly glowed. It surprised Wendy, The wolf was slowly changing into a human like form.

"Huff…Huff.. I finally have enough strength to revert back" The wolf like person said while looking at his hand.

The figure stood up but staggered to a wall. "Please don't move too much. Your wound hasn't completely healed." Wendy said while holding his hand so that he would sit down to the ground.

The person sat back down and leaned onto the wall while catching its breath.

"My name is Wendy Marvell, what's your name mister?" Wendy said while healing him.

The person didn't reply so Wendy didn't bother to ask him.

"Cocytus"

Wendy looked at him surprised. "Hell Freezer, Cocytus a member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros" He answered her.

"Then that means you are Natsu-san's Friend" she said to him smiling.

" **Natsu?"** Cocytus asked her in confusion.

"Natsu-san said he was the Master of a Guild called Tartaros" she replied.

" **wha..?"** Cocytus said with his wide open.

"ah wait. I need to bandage the wound on your arm" Wendy said while reaching for a minibag for some Bandages.

Cocytus was amazed that this little girl knew of his master. ""is she the one Master gave his words to?"" he said in his mind.

"Ah! I found some but I don't have anything that will help tie it to your arm" Wendy said taking out the bandages but was now looking for something in her bag.

Cocytus looked at the girl in confusion. ""Doesn't she know a demon can heal its wound fast?"" he said in his mind.

"Ah I know" Wendy said while taking of her ribbons from her twin tail.

"Please Hold still" she said to him while bandaging his bleeding arm, she then tied her ribbon on the bandage to keep it in place.

"Yosh that's should do it. You should be fine by now, Cocytus-san" Wendy said to him smiling.

"I did not do it" Cocytus said to her.

"Eh?" Wendy replied in confusion.

"You asked me if I had frozen the village. No, I didn't do it" Cocytus said standing up.

"The village was already frozen by the time I got here. Those people did this" He said while standing up.

"Those people?" Wendy asked while standing up.

"They were the one who injured me, they had already left after they thought I was dead" He explained to her.

"I must leave, I have to report back to my Master" Cocytus said while walking away from Wendy.

"Please Wait Cocytus-san" Wendy said running towards him.

Cocytus turned his head to look at her. "What?"

"Can you get rid of the ice?" Wendy asked him in a hopeful voice.

Cocytus turned around to look at Wendy. "I can"

Wendy smiled before asking "Please help me save this village" while she bowed down.

"No" he said then turned around to walk away.

"Why not?!" Wendy looked up and asked him.

"I do not see the benefit for me to accomplish it." He replied back. Wendy runs to him.

"Please I beg of you" Wendy said holding his hands.

"Even if I get rid of the ice, there's no guarantee that the Giants are still alive" He said yanking his arm away from Wendy.

"They are alive, please I beg of you!" Wendy said holding his waist and was now crying.

"how can you possible believe they are still alive?!" Cocytus said looking at her and shouting at her.

"Gray-san said that they were alive and I believe in it" Wendy answered him

"Please! Please! Please help save the village I beg of you!" she cried and begged his help.

"Tch!" Cocytus clicked his tongue and was trying to get Wendy's hand away from him but then he saw a memory.

 **Flashback**

"Master, why did you say to never underestimate a human? They are weakling that died so easily" Cocytus asked his Master. While walking beside him

"Cocytus, the reason why I never underestimate a human because they have a certain power that will always help them whenever they need it" Natsu explained to him.

"A certain power you say?" He asked

"The Power to Believe, as long as they believe in something or someone. it will always help them no matter what. Just like how I believe in you guys to protect Sayla. Isn't that right Cocytus?" Natsu said while looking at him with a smile on his face.

Cocytus held a surprised look at his master's answer.

 **Flashback end**

""The power to believe, huh?" He said in his mind. He then sighed in annoyance.

"Fine then, I will assist you in saving this village" Cocytus said to her.

"Really?" Wendy asked him while sniffling.

"Yes, but I cannot promise if the Giants are still alive even after being frozen alive." Cocytus said to her.

"They are alive please believe in my friend's words" Wendy said while letting go of his waist and was now looking straight at him.

"Very well" He said nodding to her.

"Thank you, Cocytus-san" Wendy thanked him and hugged him.

Cocytus was stunned by the action. ""This girl is not afraid of demons, is this why Master said that humans were interesting?"" He said in his mind.

After Wendy let go, she looked at him smiling. Cocytus just sighed while smiling a bit and patted her head.

"Cocytus-san please help me find my friends first please, I need to find them. They may be hurt" Wendy asked him pleadingly.

"Lead the way, I assume you are able to do that correct?" Cocytus said to her.

Wendy nodded, she then took his hand and was pulling him with her to follow her.

""you were right Master. Humans are interesting"" Cocytus said in his mind.

 **That's a wrap**

 **See you guys**

 **Bye bye**


	10. The Questions

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **Lucy and the Exceeds**

"You're from Raven Tail!" Lucy yelled while reaching for her keys.

"Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be in prison?!" Charla said.

"YEAH!" Happy agreed with her.

"are you here to fight?!" Lily said in battler form while holding his sword.

"Wait Blondie and cats, I'm not here to fight." Flare said while holding her hands up in defence.

"Then what did you come here for" Lucy said still not lowering her guard.

"this village is my home, I grew up here" She said to Lucy.

"What?!" Lucy said surprised.

Flare nodded. "I quit my Guild after the GMG and then decided to come home here" She explained to them.

"How come you grew up here?" Happy asked her.

"When I was little, the Giants that lived here took me in and raised me like I was their daughter." She answered the blue exceed.

"This village is called the Sun Village, known for it's guardian The Eternal Flame. But the day I got here everything was frozen solid. I tried to find the one responsible for this and saw them" She explained to them.

"Them? Don't tell me Sylph Labyrinth?!" Charla asked.

"Who?" Flare asked

"The three treasure hunters here that were trying to find treasures hidden here in the village" Happy explained to her while drawing their faces on the ice with a marker from who knows where.

"Your drawing skill stinks" Charla said while having a deadpanned look.

"No, these weren't the people that I saw" Flare said while shaking her head saying no "There were four people I saw, three of them were wearing the same white clothing and the other had fur all over his body" Flare said to them.

"Four people?" Lucy said while having a confused face.

Flare nodded back "And then I saw the one in the middle, fight against the furry one. The one in the middle had a mask on him so I didn't saw his face. He was using ice magic against the furry one. But the furry one also uses ice magic but it was different in a way. It almost looks like the ice covering the village, so I thought he must have done it. But then I saw the one in the left a big guy hurt the furry one with an axe, then the furry one fell down and the other three guys left." Flare said finishing her explanation.

"Please help save this village, Blondie and cats" Flare begged them.

"Alright we will help save this village, but first we need to find our friends first. Flare can you take us there?" Lucy asked her.

Flare nodded and said "Follow me"

""I hope the others are okay"" Lucy said in her mind while following Flare with the exceeds behind her.

 **Erza, Gray and Juvia**

"any luck" Gray said who finished his search for his friend to Erza.

"no" Erza replied.

"Gray-sama, Erza-san I found tracks here" Juvia called them over to where she was.

Erza examined the tracks. "Its Lucy's she must have been here for a while." She said.

"Look there" Gray said while going to a spot and picked something up.

"I think Happy, Lily and Charla were here with her" Gray said while holding what looks like a piece of feather.

"Let's hurry and find them!" Erza said. Gray and Juvia nodded and started following the tracks with Erza.

 **Gajeel, Levy, Sting and Rogue**

"do any of you smell them" Gajeel said while looking around for their friends.

"Can't, I only smell cold air" Rogue replied back.

"Lu-chan! Wendy! Happy! Lily! Charla! where are you?!" Levy shouted trying to call their friends.

Levy was starting to worry for their friend's safety.

"Gajeel-san look here" Sting called them.

They all went over to see what he found. It was a trail of blood.

"You don't think.." Sting said worriedly.

"Follow it!" Gajeel shouted and was running following the blood's trail.

The others follow him to where the blood was leading and found a spot where the trail ended.

"Wendy was here" Gajeel said smelling for any of their friend's scent.

"Is she hurt?!" Levy asked worry.

"No, it's someone else blood" Rogue answered her.

"we're not the only one here. The scent of the blood is still fresh meaning it's someone who's been here before us." Sting said looking at the blood."

"Hey look here" Gajeel said while bending down to pick up something.

"What is it Gajeel?" Levy asked.

In Gajeel hand was a shard of ice with a tiny drop of blood.

"Whoever was here They were looking for blood." Gajeel said to them.

"Can you guys smell where did Wendy go?" Levy asked them quickly.

They nodded then run to the direction the scent was leading them.

""Please be safe"" Levy thought worriedly.

 **Erza, Gray, and Juvia**

They were following Lucy's track to find her.

"Hey look its Lucy and the cats!" Gray said pointing at Front.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted trying to call her.

 **Lucy, Flare and The Exceeds**

"Lucy!" Someone shouted.

Lucy stopped her walking and turned around and saw Erza, Gray and Juvia.

"Erza, Gray and Juvia!" She said and run to them.

Flare and the exceeds turned around hearing Lucy's shouting and saw the others coming to them.

They then followed her.

"Thank god we found you" Juvia said with relief.

"Thanks guys" Lucy thanked them.

"Hey isn't she!?" Gray said while looking behind Lucy.

Gray and the others saw Flare behind Lucy and thought she was going to attack her.

"Lucy look out!" Gray yelled moving her away while preparing his magic.

"WAIT! SHE'S NOT AN ENEMY!" Lucy yelled while grabbing Gray's arm to stop him.

"Huh?! What are you saying Lucy-san" Juvia said while having her arm turned into Water, ready to attack Flare.

Lucy then re-explain everything Flare told her to her friends.

"Ok then Flare we need your help finding the others." Erza said looking at her.

Flare nodded and motioned them to follow her.

 **Gajeel, Levy, Sting and Rogue**

They were running fast while following their friend's scent.

Gajeel then saw Wendy up ahead with someone he didn't recgonize.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gajeel shouted then jumped.

 **Wendy and Cocytus**

They were making their way to where Wendy and the others were before they got separated.

"Hurry Cocytus-san I can smell my friend's scent" Wendy said to him while dragging him by the arm.

""she must have enhanced senses due to her magic"" Cocytus said in his mind while following Wendy.

They then arrived to where she thought her friends were.

"They must have gone in to the village to search for us" she said looking around for any sign of her friends.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a shout was heard and they looked up and saw Gajeel coming down to attack Cocytus.

"Gajeel-san wait!" Wendy shouted to stop her friend.

 **Booom**

Dust started to fly from the impact of Gajeel's attack.

"-Cough- -cough- Cocytus-san are you alright" Wendy said while coughing trying to find him. She fanned away some of the dust away and saw Gajeel was having a showdown with Cocytus.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" a voice shouted calling her. Wendy turned around and saw Levy with Sting and Rogue coming to her.

"I'm alright, we need to stop Gajeel-san. Cocytus-san isn't and enemy!" Wendy replied to them while going to Gajeel's side trying to stop him.

"Gajeel-san stop he isn't our enemy!" Wendy yelled at him while holding his arm from attacking Cocytus.

"What are you blabbing about Wendy?!" Gajeel yelled at her while trying to get her away from his fight with his opponent.

"Please Listen Cocytus-san isn't our enemy" Wendy said while trying her best to stop Gajeel from attacking.

"Huh?!" Gajeel look at her with a confused and surprised face.

"Gajeel" Levy shouted calling him.

Wendy then explained everything to them so that they won't attack Cocytus.

"I get it then, so it was his blood that we saw back there" Gajeel said while looking at Cocytus.

Wendy nodded." We have to hurry and find the others, Cocytus-san knows how to unfreeze the village" She said to them.

"Really?!" They all said simultaneously.

She nodded back. She then smelled Erza's scent coming from somewhere east.

"Let's go guys, I smelled Erza-san's scent coming from there" She said while pointing towards her friend's direction.

Gajeel and the others except for Cocytus all nodded and all of them went to find their other friends.

They were all running to find their friends when suddenly Wendy tripped on a rock and fell.

"Ouch" She said.

"Wendy are you okay?" Levy asked kneeling beside her.

"I'm alright Levy-san. Ow" Wendy said to her while standing up but couldn't.

"Your knee is bleeding" Levy said while looking at Wendy's wound.

"We need to treat that quick" Levy said while going through her bag to find some Bandages for her.

"It will be alright" Cocytus said while walking to their spot.

He then kneeled down to Wendy's height and put his hand over her wound.

Wendy felt a cold sensation from Cocytus's hand. when he lifted up his hand, the bleeding stopped and the wound disappeared.

"Wow Thank you Cocytus-san" Wendy thanked him.

He nodded back. "Let us continue to find your friends" he said leaning his hand towards her to take.

Wendy nodded while smiling and took his hand.

They now went back to finding their friends.

 **Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Flare and The Exceeds**

They heard some footsteps coming in front of them and thought it was the others.

"Hey I can hear someone coming here, must be the other guys" Gray said to them.

"Juvia think so too" Juvia replied to Gray.

Suddenly Gray's head bumped with someone when they were about to turn by a corner.

"OUCH! Watch where you were going?!" Gray yelled while holding his head in pain.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" a voice yelled back.

 **Wendy and the others**

"Gajeel-san the scent is getting stronger, its by that corner" Wendy said while pointing to a house's corner.

"Got it" Gajeel replied

He then run faster and went by the corner, but crashed with someone.

"OUCH! Watch where you were going?!" someone yelled.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Guys!" Wendy said smiling because they found their friends.

 **All of them back together**

"are you guys hurt?" Lucy asked them.

"No, we're fine" Sting replied to her.

"man, you guys have no idea how worried we were for you guys" Charla said sighing.

They were all smiling after finding each other. Flare looked behind Gajeel and the others and saw Cocytus.

"YOU!" she yelled while pointing her finger at him.

The others look at where she was pointing. Erza and the others looked at him and though he was an enemy.

"Wait Guys he isn't an enemy!" Wendy said defending Cocytus from her friends.

"What do you mean blue hair?!" Flare demanded while readying her hair to attack

"Let me explain to you guys" Levy said to them, so that they would stop.

After Levy explained them the situation, everyone relaxed.

"So, is it true that you are able to get rid of the ice?" Erza said while looking at Cocytus.

Cocytus nodded to her. "Flare-san can you please guide us to the guardian of this village" Wendy asked her. She nodded back.

"The Eternal Flame is up ahead, follow me" Flare said while showing them the way.

 **The Eternal Flame**

"The Eternal Flame has been always burning no matter what but somehow, someone managed to froze it" Flare said while looking at a giant frozen mountain.

"Cocytus-san please" Wendy asked while looking at him.

Cocytus nodded back. He then went to the Eternal Flame and put his hand on it.

Suddenly steam came out of his arms and then the Frozen Eternal Flame mountain exploded.

"Wooow! What happened!?" Gray yelled with Happy who was attach to his arms trying not to get blown away.

When the dust clears, the frozen mountain disappeared nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE ETERNAL FLAME!?" Flare shouted with tears coming out her eyes.

"Wait Flare look" Erza said then pointed at a spot.

They all saw a little flame on the place where the Eternal Flame once stood.

"Give it fire and it will return to it's former form" Cocytus said to them while jumping away from the podium to let them use their magic.

"Let's do this, guys" Wendy said while charging for a roar attack.

They (the only ones that can create fire) all nodded.

" Re-quip: Entei no Yoroi Hi no Ken!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

"Hakuryū no Hōkō!"

"Kamishigure Hotarubi!"

"Tenryū no Hōkō!"

 **BOOOMMM**

Their attack caused an explosion on the podium and suddenly the flame got bigger and returned back to its original form.

The Eternal Flame.

 **That's a wrap**

 **See you guys next time**

 **BYE-BYE**


	11. The Identity Of The Saviour

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **Previously** **On Fairy Tail The Tale of The Black Salamander.**

 **Wendy and the others have used their magic to create fire to help the little fire on the podium of The Eternal Flame to grow.**

 **The flame grew bigger and bigger till it returns to its original form.**

 **The Everlasting Fire, The Eternal Flame.**

 **Wendy and the others**

They succeeded in returning the Eternal Flame back to normal.

"we did it, guys!" Wendy shouted in joy.

"Now we can save the village" Lucy exclaimed also in joy.

The others nodded while smiling.

Gray suddenly saw something moving in The Eternal Flame.

"Hey! Look there!" Gray yelled while pointing where he saw it.

"Something is in the flame!"

"What?!" They all said and looked at where Gray was pointing.

Inside the flame a figure was starting to form. Then a giant hand like claw was formed, followed by wings, a body, and a head.

"No way?!" Sting said looking astonished and shocked.

"Its?!" Rogue exclaimed with a shocked face.

"A Dragon!?" Gajeel said while looking at the Dragon-Like Figure.

A Dragon's body was formed and came out The HellFire Dragon, Atlas Flame.

" **Roooaaaarrr!"** He roared. Erza and the others used their hands to block the wind coming from the roar.

"Ano! Are you Atlas Flame? The guardian of this village?" Wendy said going in front of her friends to talk with the Hell Fire Dragon.

Atlas looked down to see her for a moment, but suddenly he fell.

" **Guuh"** Atlas Flame fell down and landed on the ground.

"Atlas-san!" Wendy yelled worried and went to him.

"Atlas-san are you alright!?" Wendy went near him and tried to heal him with her magic but couldn't touch him because of his flame.

"Ouch!" Wendy said in pain.

"Wendy!" The others shouted and went to her.

"Guardian are you hurt?!" Flare said looking at him.

" **uuh..the pain..it hurts.."** He cried out in pain.

"Please let go I need to help him" Wendy yelled while squirming out of Gajeel's hold on her.

"Stop it! you can't get close to him. You will get burn" Gajeel said while doing his best to stop her.

"Please he is in pain I need to help him!" Wendy yelled out.

"Wendy" Lucy said in worried.

"We can't do anything to help him Wendy!" Erza said while holding her shoulders.

"But we have to help him" Wendy cried out with tears.

They all looked at her with sad face then looked at the dragon.

What can they do?

"Please! Please! someone please help Atlas-san!" Wendy cried out.

Suddenly in the sky, a giant figure landed down on the center part of the village.

 **Boom**

They all looked at where a giant figure had landed and saw The Heaven Sky Dragon Queen, Arastia.

"Aunt Arastia! You're here!" Wendy cried out in joy.

" **I heard your scream for help Wendy. What happen?!"** Arastia said then looked at the injured Atlas Flame.

" **Atlas!"** She said in shocked when she saw him in pain.

" **I understand the situation. Now everyone stand back I will tend to him"** Arastia said going to Atlas Flame side.

They all nodded and went away so that she could heal him.

Arastia breath out a healing wave onto Atlas Flame's body.

" **Guh.. Arastia-sama"** Atlas said in pain.

" **Please be quiet Atlas. Save your strength"** She said while healing him.

After a while Atlas Flame was healed and was alright.

"Thank you Aunt Arastia for coming and helping Atlas-san!" Wendy cried out while hugging her aunt's arm.

" **it is alright Wendy. Ara, your hand is burned let me heal that for you."** Arastia said she then let out a green magic aura on her hands. After the glowing stopped, Wendy's hand was now fully healed.

"Thanks Aunt Arastia" Wendy thanked her. " **Anytime my dear"** She replied back while smiling.

Then Atlas Flame stood up from his spot and looked at them.

" **A-Arastaia-sama, why are you here?"** Atlas asked her while still feeling the pain.

" **I heard my niece screams for help and came here as fast as I could"** Arastia replied to her.

" **Judging by how you were on the ground in pain I quickly understand the situation"**

Atlas Flame was surprised to hear that Arastia had a niece he then bended his head down to Wendy.

" **Thank you little one for worrying over me and tried to help me"** He thanked Wendy.

Wendy smiled and nodded her head.

"Atlas Flame may I ask you what happened here?" Erza asked him.

Atlas turned his head to look at Erza and the others.

" **I do not know, I can't remember"** He replied to them.

"What do you mean you can't remember?!" Gajeel asked him.

" **My Memories of what had happened are all fuzzy, I can't fully remember what happened"** Atlas replied back while squinting his eyes.

"It must have been the ice. It must have somehow affected his memories" Juvia said guessing the cause of Atlas's memory loss.

"O Great Guardian!" Flare called out then bowed down to her knees.

"Please save the village with your everlasting flame. I beg of you!" She said to Atlas.

"Flare" Lucy said to her.

Atlas looked around the village and saw that everyone and everything was frozen.

" **I will young one for I am Atlas Flame the giant flame. I created this village many centuries ago."**

" **the village's woes are my pain"**

" **the village sadness are my tears**."

" **With my eternal flame I shall set them free!"**

Atlas Flame fire started to burn brighter and the heat was rising up very fast.

Everyone except Arastia shielded themselves from the intense heat.

"Wow that's some heat!" Levy said behind Gajeel.

"Gray help me cool down!" Lucy asked Gray to use his ice on her. Gray put his hand on her forehead.

"How strong is this heat?" Gray said.

"Look! the village, the ice is melting away." Rogue said to them while looking at the village.

" **Igneel's comrade…Acnologia….The Dragon King's Festival…Ice…I remember everything now!"**

"You can remember now, Atlas-san?!" Wendy asked him.

" **Four days ago, there were Three humans that came to the village and then one of them froze everything"**

" **They thought I was a demon and then darkness"**

"just one person was able to froze the village!?" Erza said shocked. "Was it an Ice Wizard?!" Gray asked him.

" **No, the ice that human uses were colder than normal ice. The ice magic he used it's called"**

" **Devil Slayer Magic"** Atlas said while squinting his eyes.

"Devil Slayer Magic!?" Lucy said surprised of such magic.

"If Dragon Slayer Magic is for slaying Dragons, and God Slayer Magic is for slaying Gods. It would make sense that there is a magic for slaying demons" Rogue explained to them.

" **Atlas what of the other two that accompanied the one who froze you, what were of their magic?"** Arastia said to him.

Atlas shook his head saying no.

"Then Atlas-san, do you really know the identity of the one called The Dragon Saviour?" Wendy asked him.

" **Yes, I do"** he replied.

"Can you please tell us?" Wendy asked him again.

Atlas looks hesitant at first on whether he should give the identity of The Dragon Saviour to them or not.

He then looked at Arastia for confirmation, she nodded to him saying it's okay.

" **The Dragon Saviour was the son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. my old friend."**

Everyone even Arastia was surprised that The Dragon Saviour was the son of The Fire Dragon King, Igneel.

" **He had the power of three races within him. The power of a human, a Dragon, and that of a demon as well"**

Arastia was shocked. She didn't know the Dragon Saviour had the power of a demon within him.

" **And lastly his true name** " Atlas said to them.

Everyone was on the edge to know the true name of the Dragon Saviour.

" **Its is E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel."** Atlas said finishing his sentence.

Everyone was shocked and surprised. The Dragon Saviour was actually The Black Salamander the whole time.

"You got to be kidding me, right?! He is the Dragon Saviour?!" Gray said in surprised while grabbing his hair in shock.

"That would explain his tremendous magic power" Erza said while trying to process the information in her mind.

"But if he's the Dragon Saviour, what about the legend around him?!" Sting asked them.

" **They were all lies, he was casted out of civilization after destroying a kingdom that was being controlled by an evil king who wanted to kill innocent lives"** Arastia explained to him.

" **Tell me, what do you intend to do now that you know his identity?"** She asked them.

Wendy looked at her aunt and said. "We are going to thank him Aunt Arastasia" with determination in her eyes.

Arastia's eyes went wide from her niece's answer.

"He saved the lives of everyone from Acnologia's Destruction, he deserved to be thanked for his action. When we met him, he had a sad and lonely aura around him like he has been alone from humanity for so long. We will thank him for everything he ever done to us!" She said in a determine voice.

" **Very well Wendy, please till the day you meet him again. Please tell him that he will always be welcomed to the chamber of the six dragon kings with open arms."** Arastia asked her niece.

" **Tell the son of Igneel that he has my eternal gratitude for saving the dragon race from Acnologia's wrath for me, little one"** Atlas said bowing his head towards Wendy.

"I will!" Wendy said while nodding her head and smiling.

Erza and the others were also determined to also thank The Black Salamander for saving humanity.

Gray then looked at where he thought Cocytus was standing. When he looked at where Cocytus stood, he was gone.

"Hey! That guy disappeared!" Gray yelled in a surprised voice.

The others look and also saw that Cocytus has already disappeared.

"Don't worry guys, I have a feeling we will meet again someday." Wendy said to them while having a smile on her face.

 **Far away from the Sun Village**

Cocytus was walking his way back to Tartaros to report back to his master of his mission.

He looked back a bit at the village and then to his bandaged arm that still had Wendy's ribbon attached to it.

""Wendy Marvell"" he said in his mind.

He then turned back and walked back to his guild.

 **Night**

 **The Sun Village**

After freeing Atlas Flame and the giants from their frozen prison.

The Giants thanked them for saving their village and had a party.

They then welcomed back Flare to the village. They said what ever she done in the past won't change the fact that she was their daughter.

Right now, Erza and the others were resting from their one heck of a journey to find the identity of the Dragon Saviour.

Wendy was sleeping on her Aunt's giant fluffy hand and cuddling it like it was a giant teddy bear.

The other Dragon Slayers rested with her as well, saying that Arastia was very comfortable and she was very warm.

" **Arastia-sama"** Atlas Flame called her in a whisper.

She turned her head and faced him.

" **do you think they will keep their words?"** He asked Arastia in a quiet voice.

" **I know they will."** She replied back while looking at her niece smiling.

" **How can you be so sure Arastia-sama?"** He asked her again.

" **Wendy and the other Dragon Slayers are sure to have been taught by their parents to never lie. And as for their friends I can see they all have good hearts."** She replied

" **The day our saviour will be no longer alone will soon come, I guarantee that"** Arastia said then look at the stars in the night sky.

" **till that day then"** Atlas said and rested his head on his arms.

 **Tommorow morning**

 **Somewhere**

"Hohoho looks like the village has already been saved by the young ones" A person spoke in joy.

"And looks like they will need a way to go home. I'm sure Mavis would be happy having youngsters like this in the guild. They have such kinds heart especially little Wendy"

The person turned around and walked back to where he came.

 **That's a wrap**

 **See you guys next time**

 **Bye bye**


	12. The Way Back Home

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **The entrance to the sun village**

Everyone was packing their bags and was ready to go back to the guild.

" **Wendy take care and be safe on your way back"** Arastia said to her niece.

Wendy nodded and then said. "I will Aunt Arastia, you take care too" While smiling and then hugged her Aunt goodbye.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Fellow Giants" Erza said looking up at the giants.

"Bwahahaha it is fine, you guys saved our Home. It's the least we can do for you guys" A giant replied with a big grin.

"Well then we better be off, wouldn't want the guys at Fairy Tail to worry." Gray said.

"Your cloth" Sting said pointing at him.

"GAAHH! Where did they go?!" Gray yelled and went to find his cloth.

"Thank you, Blondie and friends" Flare said behind a wall. Lucy Smiled and went to her, she then holds Flare's hands.

"Flare, anytime you need help. you can count on us to come and help" Lucy said while grinning a bit.

Flare smiled a bit in a creepy way to reply her back.

" **Thank you again Fairy Tail for saving the village in its time of need"** Atlas Flame said to them.

"Its nothing Atlas-san and don't worry we tell Natsu-san to visit you guys, I promise you that." Wendy replied to him smiling.

Atlas nodded his head in gratitude.

And then they went off.

 **Four hours later**

They were now walking the path back to the guild.

"mou we should have asked Arastia to take us back" Lucy whined to them.

"Aye" Happy replied while laying his tired body on Gray's head.

"Now now Lucy, we could use the exercise" Erza told to her.

"Yeah but we been walking for four hours straight without stopping." Levy replied while on Gajeel's back.

"Hey look there" Sting said while pointing at a direction.

They all look at where he was pointing and saw an old wooden house with flowers planted beside it.

"is someone living there?" Lucy said looking at the house mysteriously.

"no way, it's a thousand kilometres away from any city, who would want to live here" Levy pointed out.

"Gajeel can you smell someone there?" Erza asked The Iron Dragon Slayer.

"-sniff- -Sniff- no, I only smell plants" Gajeel replied after smelling the air.

"Hey let's take a break for a while, won't we? My feets are killing me" Lucy said in a whining tone.

"Very well let's take a short break in the house." Erza said to them.

They all went near the house and heard water being poured.

"Hey Bucket Mouth I thought you said there's no one living here." Gray whispered yelled to him.

"I smelled the air. I only smelled plants Ice Breath!" Gajeel retorted back.

"Shuussh! Be ready for anything" Erza said quieting them.

They then readied themselves for anything that comes.

Erza then gently went for the doorknob and turned it gently.

She looked inside and said "is there someone here?"

She looked around and saw plants everywhere.

"Shuuush the plants don't like to be disturb" A voice replied back to her.

Erza thought she was intruding someone's home. "Ah forgive me I thought no one is living here" She apologizes.

"don't worry it was just a joke" The voice spoke again and Erza saw a figure coming out of the shadows.

"The plants love the voices of people" Then light came and shine on the flowers and plants.

She then saw someone she only saw in the Council.

It was Warrod Sequen, the Fourth ranked Wizard Saint.

"Ah forgive me for intruding in your home, Warrod-san" She apologized and then bowed.

"Yeah I am on my vacation and you had the nerve to disturb me" He said in an angry tone.

Erza thought she was going to be punished. "It was a joke" He said then laughed a bit.

"Don't worry young one. It is alright for you and your friends to come in to rest" Warrod said to her.

Erza raised her head up and looked at him with a surprised face.

"I heard you all talking near my house, don't worry you, young ones are welcome here" Warrod said while watering some plants.

The others went in and saw Warrod.

"Wow he looks like a tree!" Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Happy said while looking at him.

"Hey that's rude!" Lucy and Levy said scolding their friends.

"That's incredibly rude. I have the council fire you from your guilds" Warrod said with a serious face.

They thought they were in trouble. "That was a joke" he said laughing.

""What is wrong with this old man?!"" They said in their mind.

"How can I do that to the ones who saved that village from their frozen prison" he said smiling at them.

"Eh?! How did you know?!" Lucy asked him.

"The plants told me" Warrod said to her. "That was a joke"

They all fall anime style.

"Hahaha actually I came upon that village four days ago and saw that it was frozen. I was about to send a request to your guild to help that village. But since you already saved that village. I guess it won't be necessary anymore" Warrod said to them.

"Was that a joke?" Happy said to him.

"Yes, it was" He replied. "I knew it" Happy said sweat dropping.

"And that was also a joke" Warrod said again.

""Does this old man ever been serious?!"" They said in their mind.

"Warrod-san how do you know our guild" Wendy asked him.

"How can I not? After all I am one of the founding members" He replied back.

"EEEHHHHH?!" They all said in surprised tone.

"And that wasn't a joke" he also added in.

"Then the guild that the council said you retired from was Fairy Tail?!" Erza asked him in shock.

"Indeed, I knew you were from the guild as soon I smelt the old wooden scent on you guys" He replied.

"and also, I know of you four are from Sabertooth as well" He said while smiling.

"But they weren't kidding when they said the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth had a feline addiction so much" He said in a surprised tone while holding Frosch and Lector.

"Um?" Frosch said with a sweat dropped behind his head. While Sting and Rogue fell Anime style again.

"That was a joke" He said while laughing again.

"BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE" Sting and Rogue shouted simultaneously.

"Hohohoho but I must thank you for saving that village in its time of needs" Warrod said while bowing his head a bit.

"it is no problem Warrod-san. We were only doing a request from a client" Erza answered him.

"A client?" Warrod asked curios of who knew of the Village's dire situation before him.

They then re-tell everything of their journey.

Warrod had a shocked and surprised face.

"That is indeed most shocking for the fact that The Black Salamander was a saviour of Ishgar from Acnologia's wrath" Warrod said while processing the explanation in their head.

"Yes, we need to tell the Council to not attack nor anger him. We have to hurry and tell them" Erza said to him.

"Do not worry young one, I suggested to the council to create a pact of peace with the Black Salamander so that no conflict will happen in the future." Warrod replied back to her.

"That's a great idea. Thank you so much, Warrod-san for suggesting it to them" Wendy said while bowing to him in gratitude.

"It is no problem my dear. As Mavis once said Conflict is never the answer to maintain Peace over our country." He replied smiling.

"Warrod-san can we ask you a favour?" Erza asked him. Warrod raised his right eyebrow a bit in response.

"We need a way of transportation to go back to our guild quick. So that we may inform everyone of our quest." Erza explained to him.

"I am not a taxi you have to find another way to go home" He replied then looked away.

"I am sorry for asking you that" Erza said with a let down voice.

"That was a joke" Warrod said to them and laughed. They all fell anime style again at his antics.

 **Outside Warrod's home**

"Come now everyone gather in this circle" He said while drawing a circle on the ground with his staff.

They all went inside the circle and waited for something to happen.

"I am going to use a high teleportation magic on you, young ones. You all might feel a bit dizzy when you reach there. Oh, and a fair warning I never tried this on so many people. Some of you might not even survive during the transfer." Warrod said while reaching both his hand around them.

"WAIT A MINUTE! ISN'T THAT DANGEROUS" the boys yelled.

"That was a joke." Warrod said standing straight while laughing.

"I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU OLD MAN!" Gajeel yelled while being held back by Gray, Sting and Rogue.

"Stop it! Calm down Gajeel-san" Sting said trying to stop him.

"all of you just need to hold each other tight that's all" Warrod said smiling.

Erza and the others were confused at what he meant.

Suddenly the ground bellow them started to shake and then a giant flower bed carried them all on its bed like bud and started to move at a fast rate towards Crocus.

"Wow its fast" Happy yelled while holding onto Gray's shoulder.

Erza looked back at Warrod's minimizing figure.

"Even though he likes to joke around, he has a kind heart." Erza said while smiling.

Then they were off to their home on the flower.

"ho ho ho it has been four hundred years and the young ones are great mages. don't you think so Mavis?" Warrod said while looking at the blue sky, smiling.

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Guild hall**

Everyone was doing their daily things

Makarov was sitting on the bar while drinking a beer. He was at peace now that there wasn't anymore damage bill to pay.

"Haaaa, this is one of the days that I truly cherish" He said smiling in peace.

But the peace was cut short when suddenly Jet and Droy came from the guild door opened while catching their breaths.

"Master!" They both called him.

"Hmmm? What is it" He asked them while looking at them with his eyes closed.

"plant!-Huff-….Outside!…-huff-… there is a big plant coming straight towards Magnolia!." Jet told him while trying to catch his breath.

"What?!" Makarov said with wide eyes.

Then all of them went out the guild and indeed they saw a giant plant like root is coming right towards them.

Everyone thought it was an enemy and readied themselves.

"Hey guys we're back!" A voice yelled while coming from the plant.

"Eh?" all of them in the guild said when they heard the sound.

"Master, we're back!" Another voice yelled too.

"Don't tell me?!" Makarov said.

"Aye sir! we're home!" Another voice said only smaller and familiar.

It was Wendy and the others yell while riding the plant like root on it.

"It's Wendy and the others" Elfman said Pointing at them.

"This Magic, could it be?" Makarov said in a surprised tone.

The Flower then slowed down when it was getting near the guild and came into a stop.

"Yo! we're back you guys" Gray said jumping down from the plant.

The others then jumped down one by one from the plant.

"they were riding that plant like a real man" Elfman said with his arm crossed.

"Some of them are girls though" Jet and Droy said sweat dropping.

"Erza, you guys finally came back. Eh why are Sabertooth here?" Makarov said then looked at them with their partnered exceeds.

"We will explain inside the guild Master" Erza replied to him. Makarov nodded in agreement.

They all then went inside the guild even Sabertooth.

"Alright Erza tell us all about the quest that you took from the dragon." Makarov said while having a serious look on his face.

"Ok Master. But please believe what we are about to tell you all. This might save the peace throughout Ishgar" Erza said in a determined like voice.

Makarov and the other Guild Members nodded their heads saying yes.

Erza then re-tell their journey on their quest to the Sun Village to all of them.

After she was finished. Makarov had a shocked look on his face.

"I still cannot believe that The Black Salamander was a hero that had saved Ishgar before." Makarov said while processing everything she had told him.

"Are you guys saying that this Dragon Saviour is the only person in the world that could fight Acnologia by himself?!" Laxus exclaimed in surprise.

Erza and the others nodded. "But not alone, the last time he fought Acnologia was with The Fire Dragon King, Igneel and they only managed to wound him." Gajeel said to him.

"the only thing that matters now is that on the day of the meeting of Peace with the Black Salamander must be a success no matter what. If one day Acnologia appears yet again, he will help us defend all of Ishgar from destruction" Makarov said to them all.

All the members of the guild nodded.

"Master can you let the other guild masters now about this?" Wendy asked him.

"I get on too it" Makarov said nodded and was about to go to office when he remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Wendy you have a letter addressed to you from the Council" He said and taking out the letter and gave it to her.

"For me?" Wendy asked confused and took the letter.

"What does the Council want with Wendy?" Charla said while looking at the letter in Wendy's hand.

Wendy then opened the letter and took out the message.

She then read it, "To Ms. Wendy Marvell. you are needed by the Council to attend the Peace Meeting with the Black Salamander in creating the Pact of Peace with him. Formally requested by The Black Salamander himself!?" and then she had a surprised face when He himself is the one who requested her to be there.

"EHH! HE WANTED WENDY TO BE A SPECIAL GUEST?!" everyone in the guild said in surprised.

"Why did he asked Wendy to attend the meeting with him?!" Charla said in shocked and confusion.

"Don't tell me he has a weird taste for Wendy after he touched her?!" Happy said guessing the answer.

Everyone Then imagined a demonic version of Natsu who had a lizard like tongue and Horns on his head licking Wendy like a popsicle.

"GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Charla Yelled wiping the imagination bubble.

"Then why did he invite Wendy of all people?" Sting and Rogue asked at the same time.

Everyone was thinking of an answer but then just shook their head and shrugged their shoulders in response.

"Well no matter, it is an order from the Council so we must follow it, Wendy and the others you all need a good rest after your journey and the guys From Sabertooth we will lend you a place to rest till you guys want to go back home" Makarov told them.

Erza and the others nodded in gratitude and then they went home to rest after their journey.

"Master" Macao called him.

"Hmm?" He hummed in return.

"Do you think we could actually live in peace with The Black Salamander?" He asked him

"I do not know the answer for that question. Only time will tell" He replied back then went to his office to contact the other Guild Masters of their discovery.

 **With Wendy and Charla**

They were making their way to Fairy Hill to rest early than Erza, Levy, and Juvia saying that they were still pretty tired after what happened today.

"Ne Wendy, do you really believe that man will really agree to coexist with us?" Charla asked looking at her.

"I believe in it, Charla." She replied back. "Do you Think Cocytus-san will be there too?" Wendy asked.

"The chances of him being there is slim but maybe" Charla replied.

"we never really got to thank him for helping us save the village that time." Wendy said while looking at the orange sky.

"Well if he does be sure to thank him properly then" Charla replied.

Wendy nodded with a smile on her face.

""Maybe I ask Elfman-san tomorrow to teach me how to bake cookies so that I could give them as a thank you gift to Natsu-san, Cocytus-san and his friends too."" Wendy thought in her mind.

They then reached Fairy Hill and went to their room to rest.

 **The time left till the meeting with The Black Salamander is two months left.**

 **In a mountain cave somewhere**

Inside the cave was only darkness, but you could hear a deep grumble.

" **Fire Dragon King Igneel….E.N.D…..I will return to bring chaos to the world you love once again."** A voice spoke.

It belonged to the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia.

His thirst of revenge for E.N.D and Igneel will not be satisfied till everything was gone.

Till that day he will remain in slumber.

 **That's a wrap**

 **See you next chapter**


	13. The Plan

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Three weeks later**

Everything in Fairy Tail was peaceful and normal

Everyone was talking, drinking, and fighting like the usual.

Makarov was in his office talking on the Communication Lacrima with the other Guild Masters about the security for the meeting in a month, so that the meeting will go smooth and nobody would be able disturb it.

"So are we all in agreement with the plan" Makarov said to the Lacrima Vision of the other Guild Masters.

"Agreed" They replied back.

Makarov nodded then bid them goodbye.

He then left the office and called everyone for a special announcement.

"Everyone may I have your attention!" Makarov called them.

All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at their Master with full attention.

"In a month, at the kingdom of Crocus. The meeting with The Black Salamander in creating the Pact of Peace with him is coming closer. I have chosen the members that will go there as the security member to guard the meeting and the Royal Family" He said

"Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Warren Rocko, and myself will be the members of Security for the meeting" He said to them.

"And as a precaution I also would like to ask The Raijinshuu members with the Exceeds as special guards for Wendy, we still do not know what does The Black Salamander wants with her." He said looking at Wendy and then to The Raijinshuu members and the Exceeds who nodded in reply.

"While Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Max, Nab, Vijeeter, and Laki. You all will meet up with the other Guild members on perimeter search. If any of you spots someone dangerous or have an ill intention. Immediately inform any Security members as fast as you can" He said to them.

"Alzack and Bisca I am sorry to say we can't bring Little Asuka with us to Crocus. It will be too dangerous for her to be there" He said looking at the two. They nodded back in understanding and looked at their daughter while smiling to her.

"Till we return from our task. Macao you will be in charge of the guild with Wakaba till then" Makarov said looking at Them. Macao and Wakaba nodded back in reply.

"Alright everyone, we can't let anything happen to the meeting no matter what. the fate of Ishgar depends on it." He said with determination and fear in his eyes.

The chosen members nodded their heads in reply. The Fate of all people living in Ishgar is in their hands, they will have to be extra attentive to anything suspicious there.

"I suggest you rest well and prepare yourselves for the coming day. We do not know what will happen there." Makarov told them.

"That is all" He finished then walked to the bar to get a drink.

"I'm getting Goose bump already just from the pressure" Gray said to the others while clenching his shaking hand.

"yes, we can't fail this duty. Many lives are depending on us." Juvia said looking serious for the coming day.

"So, till that day has pass, all of us are not allowed to go on any Jobs till then." Erza said to them.

They all nodded in reply.

"Evergreen-san, Bickslow-san, Fried-san, Happy, Charla, and Lily. I will be in your care." Wendy said while bowing to them.

"Don't worry Wendy" Evergreen replied to her.

"You can count on us to protect you" Bickslow said to her with his puppets say "you you"

"Indeed, we won't let The Black Salamander do any harm to you" Fried told to her.

"Aye sir" Happy replied while Charla and Lily nodded their heads and smiled to her in reply.

"but wow, who would have thought that our adventure to the Sun Village told us that the World's most powerful wizard was once the saviour of Ishgar" Lucy said while remembering everything that happened that day.

"Yeah you and me both" Gray replied then put his arms on the back of his head and leaned back on his chair while looking up at the ceiling.

"But after the Pact is made. we won't have to live in fear from Natsu-san anymore." Wendy said in an Assuring voice.

They all nodded and smiled to her reply.

"By the way, do you guys smell something burning?" Laxus said while sniffing the air.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Wendy and Elfman screamed in shock then dash to the kitchen. The others look at them in confusion.

"OOOHHH NOOOOO THE COOKIES!" They both shouted.

Elfman put on an Oven Glove then took out from the Oven, what was supposed to be baked cookies turns out into Black Charcoal like lumps.

The others look through the Kitchen's little window to see what was the fuss about.

"This is already the tenth attempt and it still failed" Wendy said with tears coming out her eyes.

"Haaaa, there's no helping it" Elfman said sighing in frustration then threw away the Burnt cookies to the dustbin and then scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I don't get it, what went wrong with the recipe?" He said while thinking what could have caused the cookies to get burnt too fast.

"I'm sorry Elfman-san. It must have been my fault the cookies got burnt." Wendy apologized to him.

"No Wendy, If it's anyone's Fault its mine. I just need to check the recipe again to make sure we followed the instructions right" Elfman said while having his hands up to his chest to assure Wendy it was his fault.

"Ah! Elfman, that Oven was already Broken four weeks ago. We had already ordered a new one that will come tommorow." Mira said looking at them.

"Eh?!" Wendy and Elfman replied to her while having their jaws open.

"didn't you guys see the note on the Oven?" Mira said then pointed her finger at a turned over paper note.

Elfman and Wendy turned around to see a turned over piece of paper. Elfman then turned it up and saw that it said "Broken"

Elfman, Wendy, and the others that was looking except for Mira fell anime style.

"Why didn't you guys see the note in the first place?!" The others except for Mira yelled to Wendy and Elfman while scolding them.

"ma ma Now that those two now know the problem it won't matter right?" Mira said calming them down. they relaxed after the whole burnt cookies.

"Well then how about we try a different Recipe Tommorow instead Wendy? Seeing the Ingredients for this recipe are sold out in the market." Elfman asked then suggested her.

"Alright Elfman-san" Wendy replied back.

"Who are the cookies for anyway?" Gray asked her.

"They are for Natsu-san, Cocytus-san and the rest of their Guild as a thank you gift for helping us save the village" Wendy replied to him.

"That's a great and kind idea Wendy. Good thinking" Erza said then patted her head.

"Thanks, Erza-san" Wendy replied to her.

"And if you need someone to taste test it, you can count on me" Erza said with sparkles in her eyes.

""She just wants to eat the cookies for free"" The others said in their heads and sweat dropped.

 **Tartaros**

 **A Garden porch**

Natsu was spending his day together with Sayla and was enjoying the peaceful time with her.

"Master, Mard Geer is here to report." Mard Geer came and kneel down to his Master.

"What is it Mard Geer? It had better be important." Natsu said while turning his head to look at him.

"Indeed my lord, Cocytus has returned from his mission and has an important report to tell you" He replied.

"Call him here" Natsu ordered.

"Right away my Lord" He said then stood up and went to call The Ice Etherious.

Mard Geer then returned with Cocytus and both of them kneeled down to him.

"What is the important report Cocytus?" Natsu asked him.

Cocytus the re-tell everything he encountered on the village to his Master.

After Cocytus finished.

"Natsu-sama" Sayla called him with worry in her tone.

"It will be alright Sayla. I will not allow any harm come to you nor to our child." He said and then kissed her forehead and rubbed his hand on her stomach.

Natsu was now in deep thinking.

"Was that all?" Natsu asked him.

"Yes" Cocytus said while nodding.

"What are your orders My Lord?" Mard Geer asked him.

Natsu was still thinking in his mind for the answer. He then opened his eyes.

"Mard Geer call the other Nine Demon Gates to my throne. I will go there after Sayla is safe in my chambers" Natsu said standing up and carried Sayla in his arms.

"As you wish My lord" Mard Geer replied then went away to do his Master's Bidding.

"Cocytus" Natsu called him.

"Yes, My Lord?" Cocytus replied while looking at him.

"You did well in your task in saving that village You have done a great deed in helping the humans." Natsu said to him and went away to bring Sayla to their room.

"Thank you, My Lord" Cocytus nodded his head in gratitude.

Cocytus then went away to go to His Master's Throne Room.

 **Tartaros Hall Way**

Natsu who was carrying Sayla in his arms was walking back to his chamber so that Sayla would be safe till he comes back to her.

They then reached into his room and went inside.

Natsu then slowly and gently placed Sayla on their bed. Then Natsu was about to leave to go to his Throne Room when Sayla reached and grabbed his arm stopping him in his track.

He turned around and looked at his wife.

"Natsu-sama, you don't have to do this for me or for us" Sayla said in a soft whisper to him.

Natsu smiled then leaned in to hug her. "I am doing this because I love you and our child. I will do anything for you guys in order for you guys to be safe" He said to her and kissed her forehead and lips to ease her worry.

"Don't worry I won't leave you ever. I will always return to you and our child." Natsu said leaning his forehead with hers.

Sayla smiled in her response.

Natsu then leaned away and walked out of his chambers and went to his throne to discuss with his followers about the situation.

""Humans that caused harm to my family shall suffer eternal pain for their entire life!"" Natsu said in his mind with anger in his eyes.

 **Tartaros Hell's Throne**

Every member of the Nine Demon Gates was now waiting for their Master's arrival.

The door to the chambers was opened and came in Natsu with an angry expression on his face.

Natsu then went to his throne and sat down.

"Mard Geer" Natsu called him.

"Yes, My lord." He replied.

"Have you obtained what I requested?" He asked him.

"Indeed, My Lord." Mard Geer bowed down and did a motion sign with his hands and came out a map of the layout of the kingdom of Crocus.

The Map then showed seven dots showing the location of the Security members position there.

"I have a changed of plans on the day I come to this meeting" He said then looked to the members there.

"On that day, I will be accompanied by Jackal, Tempester, Torafuzar, Ezel, and you Mard Geer." He said to them.

"Mard Geer, I need you to order some of the lesser demons to accompany the others in guarding the Meeting." Natsu told to him.

"as you wish My Lord." Mard Geer replied.

"Cocytus and Keyes, you two will be guarding Sayla in our absence. Do not let any harm come to her. Do I make myself clear?!" He said to them.

" **YES, MY LORD!"** They replied back.

"Kyoka and Franmalth, during our absence. you two will maximize the security to the guild to the highest level. Do not let anyone go in nor go out. If you have found a human spy. capture, interrogate and then kill the human slowly and painfully." Natsu ordered them.

"as you command, Master" Kyoka and Franmalth replied back and bowed their heads.

"Mard Geer, Jackal, Tempester, Torafuzar, and Ezel. On that day all of you must change into your Etherious Form. That way you will have more luck in sensing any humans that has some residue of Devil Slayer Magic"

"If the one that could injure Cocytus is there. Capture him and bring him to me" Natsu ordered them.

"Yes, My lord" They replied back.

"Now I will tell your position. Jackal you will be stationed on Point G, remember do not kill nor harm the Security Members stationed there, use your Mind reading ability to use and looked into their mind for anything that might relate to this anti demon Organization that Cocytus encountered." Natsu said looking at him. Jackal nodded in reply.

"if you found anything immediately contact Mard Geer via Telepathic link. And kill the human you found the information from. And that goes for all of you" Natsu instructed him, and they all nodded in reply.

"Tempester You will be stationed at Point D. I trust you can contain your Curse?" He looked at him.

"Yes, My Lord" Tempester said nodding his head.

"Very good, Ezel you will be stationed at Point B, any humans that has any ill intent towards me. cut him into pieces." He told the Multi Leg Etherious while doing a slashing motion with his hand.

"You can count on me My Lord." He replied back.

"Torafuzar, you will be stationed at Point A. your strong Defensive ability will be of a great use to guarding the entrance to the meeting" he told the Aquatic Etherious.

"as you command my lord" Torafuzar replied back.

"Mard Geer, you will be at my side during the whole meeting, look into the minds of the other humans that will be there and inform me of anyone that has a plot to go against me and immediately inform me so that I could erase that human instantly" Natsu looked at him with a serious expression.

"Yes, My Lord. Mard Geer will abide to your command" He replied while bowing down.

"That is all, you may leave the chamber and continue your duty. Except for you Cocytus you must stay" Natsu told them then looked at Cocytus.

The other Nine Demon Gates and Mard Geer left the chambers.

Now it was only Natsu and Cocytus the only ones left in the chamber.

"You may stand now Cocytus" Natsu said to him.

Cocytus stood up from his position.

"I believe you told me in your report that you were injured?" Natsu asked him.

"Yes, my lord" Cocytus replied back.

"And you said a Fairy Tail Wizard named Wendy Marvell was the one who healed you and bandaged your wound, correct?" He asked him.

"Yes, that is correct My Lord" he answered him.

"it is good to know that at least someone has a kind heart towards us Etherious. I must thank her for saving you on that day" Natsu replied the leaned back to his throne while thinking of something to reward the young Dragon Slayer for her action.

"You do not need to My Lord, let me thanked her instead" Cocytus told to him.

"It is fine, she has kept her word to me and had saved a family member. for that she deserved my gratitude." Natsu said while holding out his hand to stop him.

"She will be allowed to live even if I decided to destroy all of Ishgar" Natsu said then stood up from his throne and went to the door.

"Cocytus, please make sure Sayla is safe on that day, I put my trust in you" Natsu said turning his head a bit to look at him then exited the room.

Cocytus stood there for a moment then took out Wendy's ribbon then looked at it for a moment. "You can count on me, My lord." He said while clenching his hand.

 **Kingdom of Crocus**

 **Throne Room**

Toma. E. Fiore was in a conversation with his defense minister on making sure that none of the civilian would be harm till the day of the meeting come.

"I assure you, your Majesty. We will do our best to protect our people" Darton said to his King.

"I Leave it to you Darton. This is by far the most important meeting we will have in history" Toma said in a voice that has a bit of fear in it.

"I will see to it My King" Darton replied then went away to do his duty.

After Darton left, Toma then leaned back to his seat and sighed in tiredness.

"I can't let anything happen to the meeting with the Black Salamander. If we fail the city and the country will be destroyed."

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Came the knocking sound from the door.

"Come in" Toma said.

The door opened and came in Hisui his daughter.

"Ah Hisui, what is wrong?" Toma said in fatherly voice.

"Otou-sama, I was wondering if you would like to join me in lunch" Hisui asked her father.

"I would love too" He replied smiling then went to her.

Hisui smiled in response and they both went to the dining room.

After eating Toma had something he needs to say to Hisui.

"Hisui" Toma called her.

"Yes, Otou-sama?" Hisui replied.

"at the peace meeting with The Black Salamander, I want you to be the one to sign the pact of peace contract with him" He said to her.

Hisui's eyes went wide open at what her father just said.

"But Otou-sama, I'm not ready for that!" Hisui exclaimed to him.

"it has to be you Otou-sama, you are more wiser and has more knowledge of how to maintain peace it c-.." Hisui said to his father but was stopped when he raised his hand to her.

"Hisui" he said softly to her.

"time is reaching to me and then one day I will be here no more, the kingdom will need someone to rule it with a gentle and kind heart. And that someone is you." He said while looking at her.

"I am not asking you as a king. Hisui, I am asking you as your father"

Hisui tried to reply back but no words came out, she then nodded her head.

"I will Otou-sama, I will do my best" Hisui said in a determined voice.

Toma nodded his head in approval then hugged his daughter.

""The future will be bright for her. I'm sure of it"" He said in his mind.

 **That's a wrap**

 **See you guys next time bye bye**


	14. The Coming Storm

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Speaking in mind""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **The Next Day**

Wendy and Elfman were in the Market buying ingredients to make the Cookies for their Friend Natsu and his guild.

Right now, they are going to find the last ingredient to the recipe.

"Flour, Butter, Milk, Baking Powder, Eggs, and Baking Soda. We almost got all of the ingredients Elfman-san." Wendy said to Elfman who was carrying the rest of the ingredients.

"Well then, what are the rest of the ingredient we haven't got?" Elfman replied and asked her.

"The last ingredient are Strawberries and Whipped Cream." Wendy replied.

"Well I know the best place we can go get Strawberries, follow me" Elfman said to her then walked to crossroad with Wendy to go to a fruit store.

Elfman then called out. "Baa-san, Good Morning"

"Ara Elfman-Chan good morning. What can I get you?" An Old lady replied back and was now in front of them.

"we want to buy some strawberries Baa-san" Elfman replied.

"Oh dear, I'm really sorry Elfman-Chan. I ran out of Strawberries stock last week. And the shipment won't come till next month." She replied then apologized.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Wendy said to Elfman.

"Don't worry Wendy, if there's no Strawberries, How about?" Elfman said to her then was thinking for a moment.

He then said. "Baa-san do you have any Gu Cow Milk then?" he asked her.

"Oh yes they just came in this morning. Let me go get them for you" She replied back.

She then went to the back of the store then came back with two bottles of milk.

"Here you go Elfman-chan" The Old Lady said to him.

"Thanks a lot Baa-san" He thanked her then paid her the money.

"If there is no Strawberries being sell here, I know the right place to go next. Let's go Wendy" Elfman said to her.

They then walked their way near The Strauss home and went to a garden beside it.

"Wow Elfman-san did you plant all of this?" Wendy said astonished while looking at the beautiful garden.

"Yup, not just me though. Nee-chan and Lissana and the other guild members sometime help me out whenever they can" He replied while looking proudly at his garden.

Elfman then walked into the garden and was searching for something.

"If I remember correctly the place where I plant them is right here. AH HA Got it!" He said while looking towards the green leaves then spotted what he was looking for.

"Oh yeah we're lucky that these guys are already ripe." He said and raise up a beautiful red coloured strawberry.

"Come on Wendy, help me pick the strawberries" He called her to help him. Wendy nodded and went to the garden to help Elfman.

After they had enough Strawberries, they made their way towards their guild to start making the cookies.

"Hey guys, Good Morning" Gray who they just met when going to the guild greeted them.

"OH, Good Morning" Elfman replied.

"Good Morning Gray-san" Wendy said to him.

"You guys are going start making the cookies huh?" He said while looking at their Groceries bag.

"Yup" Wendy replied to him.

They reached the front door of the guild and Gray opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Gray-san" Wendy thanked him.

Elfman and Wendy then went to the kitchen and started to make the batter for the cookies.

The strawberries that was put on the kitchen counter glistened at the light, making them look like jewels.

Erza looked at them with a drool on her face. She then silently tiptoed her way to them and looked at Elfman and Wendy who are busy making the batter and the mixing of the ingridients.

She silently reached in to taste one but came to a stop when her hand was slapped by Charla's paw.

"Really Erza, you can't wait till they finished then try one of them?" Charla gave her an amused smirk.

"But I just want to try one" She whined.

"No, you have to wait like the rest" Charla said while pointing behind her.

Erza looked and saw Lucy and the others waiting patiently to try the cookies. She then had a gloomy aura on her then went to them and wait in line to taste it.

 **Two Hours Later**

"It's done!" Wendy said smiling and clapped her hand in excitement when the cookies came out perfect.

"Well then now for a taste test" Elfman said to her then reached in for one cookie.

He bit on it then taste it. "Yuumm, this cookie is the best like a man" he said while smiling.

This got Erza to be more impatient, she wanted to try the cookies so badly but she has to wait till Wendy let's her try it.

"Come on Guys there's plenty for everyone" Wendy said while eating a cookie.

Erza and the others went in and grabbed a cookie.

When Erza was about to reach one there was none left. She cried and sniffled a bit because she couldn't try one.

"Erza-san" Wendy called her. She turned around and saw that Wendy was holding a cookie jar.

"I made these ones specially for you, Erza-san" Wendy said smiling to her.

"Wendy" Erza said crying in tears of happines. "THANK YOU!" She thanked her then grabbed the cookie jar and took one cookie then bit it in happiness while savouring the flavour.

"Wendy help me out here, these Plastic wrappings won't wrap themselves you know." Elfman called to her.

"Ok" Wendy replied and went to help wrap the cookies.

""I hope Natsu-san and his guild would like the cookies"" Wendy said in her mind while smiling.

 **After that Three weeks passes by in a flash. Now everyone was on the train to go to Crocus to join up with the other Guild Masters and their Members.**

 **Crocus Train**

"now everyone we have to be on the look out for any enemy that may lurk in the shadow. We have to make the Peace meeting a success" Makarov said to them.

They all nodded back in reply.

"And I got a letter from the King yesterday that told me, The Black Salamander Guild Members will also arrive there on the promised day and would also be joining us as the security member."

Everyone was a bit tensed up knowing that they have to work together with The Black Salamander's Guild members in guarding the meeting with them.

"Wendy you have to stay close with the Raijinshuu and the exceeds alright. I know you said that he won't harm you but it is only a precaution ok" Makarov said to her.

Wendy nodded back in understanding.

They then stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

 **Crocus**

The train arrived at the train station.

They all then boarded off the train and made their way to the kingdom.

"Halt! who goes there?" A guard stopped them.

"We are Fairy Tail, we are here for the Security protection of the Peace meeting with the Black Salamander." Makarov said then pulled out a letter from the king and showed it to them.

The guards nodded and let them pass.

 **The Ballroom**

The others reached the ballroom and saw nobody other than the guards, has arrived yet.

"Well then all of you, let us sit down for a moment to rest then wait for the king and the other guilds to come" Makarov told them.

They all sat down on the prepared chairs there and waited till they come.

The doors opened again and came in Lamia Scale.

"Lyon, I knew you be here" Gray said while walking to his old friend with the others.

"Yeah, got to be here. the King's order" Lyon replied.

"Is Jura-san not with you guys" Lucy said while trying to find the Earth Wizard.

"Jura will arrive here with the other Wizard Saints in the evening" Yuka replied to her.

"Well it's pretty nerve wrecking don't you think? All of us will be guarding the most important meeting with the most dangerous wizard in the entire world" Lyon said while having Goose Bumps all over his body.

"Yeah, you and me both pal" Gray said while patting his shoulder.

"Before you guys get serious talk. Put on some clothes!" Lucy, Levy, Cheria, and Yuka yelled at them.

"Gah! Where did it go?!" They both said simultaneously.

All of them started chatting and laughing. Then the door re-opened again and came in Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth.

"Sting-san, Rogue-san it's good to see you guys again." Wendy said going to them with her friends.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too!" Sting replied cheerfully while Rogue just nodded his head.

"Aye sir! Frosch, Lector it's nice to see you guys!" Happy said raising his paw at his exceeds friend while going to meet them with Lily and Charla behind him

"It is" Lector replied. "Fro think so too" Frosch replied.

Suddenly all of the Exceeds were grabbed by a fast and agile Milliana of Mermaid Heel.

"Kyaaaa there are so many Kitty Cat!" Milliana said squealing while rubbing her face on them.

"Milliana!" Erza called out to her Feline addicted friend.

"Er-chan It's good to see you again!" Milliana replied while still having the exceeds in her arms.

"Looks like all of us are back just like the GMG, huh?" Kagura said approaching them.

"Kagura!" Erza said smiling at her

"It's good to see you Erza. You been well?" Kagura said to her then hugged her scarlet haired friend.

"I've been well. It is so nice to see you guys again." Erza said while looking at them.

"Yup, since the king ask all of the guild masters to send us here, I figured Er-chan and the Kitty cats would be here too" Milliana replied while rubbing her cheek on Happy's face.

""We're here too you know?"" The others said sweat dropping.

"well, well looks like the rest of the party are almost here huh?" a voice asked.

Erza and the others look behind Kagura and Milliana and saw that it was Bacchus and the rest of his guild.

"Oh, Bacchus nice to see you man, you doing well?" Elfman said patting Bacchus's shoulder.

"Well what can I say, Master told us to come here to the kingdom to protect the meeting. It makes my soul quiver, you know" Bacchus.

"Yeah" Gray replied grinning.

"Besides we going to make sure we do our job good, because we are Wild…" Bacchus said.

"Four!" The rest of Bacchus's guild shouted. While the others just smiled at them.

"Man, Everyone's perfume are very Exquisite today" A voice spoke grabbing everyone's attention while making Erza shiver in disgust.

"Man" Came out Ichiya and The Trimens while posing.

"I forgot about these people" Erza said while putting her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Erza-san, at ease with me here you will be safe" Ichiya said while posing his fingers and had sparkles near him. Erza just shivered.

"Hey Ichiya-chan, you better not be playing around. Tomorrow we all have to be serious you know?" Master Bob said while walking to them with the others guild masters.

"Man, I know that Master" Ichiya replied back to him.

Now all the called guild have arrived to the kingdom. They were now waiting for the king to arrive.

"Fellow Guild Members may I have your attention!" Arcadios came in and called them.

"The king and the princess have arrived" He said then came Toma and Hisui.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming. It calms my heart knowing that all of you will help protect Ishgar's most important meeting in the world." Toma said then bowed his head a little to them.

Everyone nodded to him and smiled back at him.

"You all will be rewarded for your assistance on the day after the meeting" He said

"You all will be given the rooms to rest yourselves for tomorrow"

"Now Let us begin the discussion for the security measure for tomorrow's important meeting" Toma said while having a serious face.

Everybody was now having Goose Bumps but they all nodded to him.

 **Tartaros**

 **Hell's Throne**

Natsu was sitting on his throne while having a thinking position.

""The day is near, soon I will see if the humans will actually agree to my condition for the pact"" Natsu said in his mind.

"Master" Mard Geer called him while entering the room then kneeled down.

"What is it?" Natsu asked him while opening one eye.

"Sayla has asked for you My Lord" He replied.

Natsu then stood up then was walking towards the door but stopped then looked at Mard Geer for a moment.

"Mard Geer" Natsu called him.

"Yes, My Lord?" He replied.

"Make sure to follow the plan, understand?" Natsu said to him.

"Of course, My Lord. Your wish is Mard Geer's command" He replied back.

Natsu then exited the room then made his way towards his chamber.

 **Natsu's Resting Chamber**

Natsu opened the door to his chamber and saw that Sayla was sitting on the side of the bed with a worried look on her face.

"Sayla?" Natsu called out to her. He then walked towards the bed and sat down beside her.

Sayla didn't respond, she just leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder and intertwined his hand with hers.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked her.

"I'm afraid, Natsu-sama" Sayla replied to him with a sad tone.

"Afraid of what?" he asked again.

"I'm afraid that you won't return back to us" Sayla said while looking down at her pregnant stomach and rubbed it gently with her other hand.

"Sayla" Natsu called her again, he then gently places his hand on her cheek to make her look at him.

"I will return to you and our unborn child, that's a promise" he said while leaning their foreheads together.

"But what if." Sayla tried to replied back but was cut short when Natsu kissed her lips to ease her worries.

"It will be alright, no matter what happens, I will always be there with you, to protect you" Natsu said looking at her with eyes filled with affection. He then gently placed his arms around her shoulders in order to hug her.

Sayla smiled then closed her eyes and leaned in a bit to Natsu then lets him pull her into a comforting hug.

Natsu kissed her head a bit then placed his chin on top of hers.

"I will always be there for you Sayla and our child" he said while smiling a bit.

In the back of Natsu's mind. ""Any human that dares harm her and my child shall disappear from this world"" he said anger and rage.

 **Kingdom of Crocus**

 **The next day**

Everyone was now waking up and was getting ready.

All of them started preparing themselves because the day has come.

They all then made their way to the king's throne room.

 **Throne Room**

"Alright then everyone, the meeting in creating the Pact of Peace with The Black Salamander will start in three hours. I suggest you all to go into your position and maintain the safety of the meeting" Toma said in a serious voice.

"May god be with us" Makarov said then everyone went to their assigned location.

It has started.

The meeting that will determine the fate of Ishgar and the World.

 **THAT'S a wrap**

 **See you guys next time**


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **Tartaros**

 **Front Entrance**

Natsu and the others were now preparing to leave to Crocus.

"Franmalth, Kyoka I leave the guarding of the guild to you two" Natsu said to them.

"Do not worry my lord. We will not let any filthy human come near this place" Kyoka replied bowing to him.

"if we found any spy they will pay with their souls. I wonder how much, how much will It cost?" Franmalth said to Natsu while grinning.

Natsu nodded back then turned to look at Cocytus, Keyes and Sayla.

Natsu then went to her and hugged her.

"I will be going Sayla" He said softly to her.

"Please be careful Natsu-sama" Sayla replied back.

"I will" Natsu replied back to her, he then kisses her lips then her forehead then looked down to her pregnant stomach. "I will return to reunite with you and our child" He said to her while reaching his hand and gently rubbed it on her stomach. Sayla smiled then went in for another hug and separated from him.

Natsu then turned to look at Cocytus and Keyes. "Cocytus, Keyes I'm counting on you two to protect Sayla for me. Do I have your words?" Natsu said then asked them.

"Of course, my lord" They replied back. Natsu nodded back in gratitude to them and then turned around to walk to Mard Geer the others.

"Let us depart" Natsu said to Mard Geer.

"Of course, My lord" He replied back.

Jackal and the others nodded. Then all of their cursed power started to rise.

" **Etherious Form!"** All of them except for Natsu started transforming and became their demon form.

"Let us show the humans who they are dealing with shall we?" Natsu said while grinning.

Natsu then started to rise his own curse power then at the back of his body started growing black demonic wings. His body was starting to get covered in jet black like Armor and a helmet was starting to form around his head in shape of a dragon.

" **Let's go"** Natsu said behind his helmet then started to flap his wings then started to fly making his way towards Crocus.

Mard Geer flied up followed suit while Jackal and Tempester started running following them.

Torafuzar and Ezel started swimming following a river flow that leads towards Crocus.

All the lesser demons following their master as well.

"" **Let us see what the future holds for us""** Natsu said in his mind.

 **In the shadows.**

"The time has come. The day The Black Salamander dies has now arrived" Licht said to his members while grinning.

They all nodded back.

"Katy, Lila have you found the linked Council members for the activation of Face?" He asked the two girls beside him.

"Yup, all we have to do is just take their life" Katy said while having a sick smile. While Lily just gives a thumbs up.

"Perfect" Licht said while having an evil smile.

""The time for war is near. soon Zeref will be the ruler of the world"" He said in his mind then started laughing maniacally.

 **The Kingdom of Crocus**

 **Perimeter search team**

Everyone was now in their position and was ready for anything.

"Well any sign of them?" Cana asked Max who was looking through a pair of Binoculars.

"Not yet" Max replied back.

"This just makes me more nervous" Lisanna said while rubbing her right arm with her left arm.

"Hey! Pay attention this guy could come from anywhere" Yuka said to them while looking with some binoculars in his arms.

"RIGHT RIGHT" Toby said agreeing with Yuka.

"we know" Cana and Lisanna replied back.

"How is it on your end Laki?" Cana called to her friend near another house's roof.

"Nothing yet" Laki replied with Kinana, Vijeeter, Nab with her on the lookout.

"When the hell is this guy suppose to come?" Cana said in frustration.

"Nothing on our watch Warren" Lisanna called to her telepathic friend.

 **Point G**

 **Honey Bar**

"How is it going down on your side Gray?" Warren called to him.

"nothing at all Warren, i can't even calm down with all the pressure here" Gray said while trying to calm his nerves.

"yeah this is just frightening" Lyon replied back.

"Gray-sama, Lyon-sama we have to be on the alert for anyone suspicious here. Master's order" Juvia said to them while looking around the area.

"Yeah, can't let anything happen to the meeting you know" Cheria agreed while also looking at the area as well.

Gray and Lyon looked at each other then nodded and started to look out at the area they were stationed at.

 **Point F**

 **Fiore's Garden**

"Anybody spotted anything suspicious?" Elfman said to the others with him.

Jager shook his head in response.

"Nothing down the block" Rocker replied to him with Semmes beside him.

"Nothing around the corner side" Warcry said to him with Nobarly beside him.

"didn't spot anything on the house's roof" Eve who was with Ren called down below to Elfman.

"Nothing on our side as well Warren" Elfman called out.

"Just keep a lookout" Warren replied to him

They all nodded back and went their way.

 **Point E**

 **Ryuzetsu Island**

"well anyone spotted anything?" Arana called out to her teammates.

"Nope nothing at all here" Beth replied.

"Nothing, just empty alleyways" Risley replied back.

"nothing unusual" Dobengal appeared then replied to them.

"same here" Orga replied walking to them.

"I do not have the memory of any thing unusual as well" Rufus replied to them.

"Well we can't let our guard down, everyone is counting on us" Milliana said with determination to them.

They all nodded back.

 **Point D**

 **Domus Flau**

"looks like there hasn't been any sighting of The Black Salamander nor his Guild Members" Warren said to Hibiki Who was stationed there with him.

"According to my calculations, The Black Salamander and his Guild Members will arrive soon" Hibiki replied while typing on his Magical device. Jenny was on top of the Domus Flau while looking high up in the air for anything suspicious.

"how is it going with Alzack and Bisca? Jet, Droy" Warren telepathic called them.

"Nothing yet. But we are looking" Jet replied to Warren with Droy beside him.

"don't worry we make sure to spot the bad guys" Alzack said to them.

Bisca nodded to her husband reply.

"Well let's just hope nothing happens today. How is it going at point C?" Warren said then asked to the team stationed there.

 **Point C**

 **Mercurius front entrance**

"This is Point C, nothing to report here" Levy said while looking throughout the area for anything.

"Nothing on the side of the Kingdom" Gajeel said to Warren on the telepathic link.

"Nothing suspicious on my route" Rogue said coming out of the shadows.

"Nothing on our route either" Kagura said walking to them with Yukino and Lucy beside her.

"Anyway, we all need to double check the places again" Warren telepathic said to them.

Everyone that was linked nodded back and started to re check the places they went to look.

"How is it going with Point A and B?" Warren then called out to the two lasts position.

 **Point B**

 **Mercurius entrance hall**

"This is Mira, nothing unusual here" she replied to the Telepathic Mage while looking around the hall.

"Yup, nothing on my side either" Bacchus said to her while having a drunken look.

"Hey Bacchus don't drink your beer till something happens!" Erza scolded the drunken man.

"Hahaha" Bacchus just laughed.

"Man, I cannot smell the perfume of danger near here my friends" Ichiya said while spinning.

"I as well didn't encounter any threat as well" Minerva said to them.

 **Point A**

 **Throne's room Entrance**

"Nothing on our side as well, Warren" Gildarts replied back to him.

Laxus who was with him nodded back while looking around for anything suspicious lurking.

"we better make this meeting a success. Not even all of us combine can defeat that guy" Gildarts said in a serious tone.

Everyone that heard him gulped their throat, and a bit of fear was coming to them.

 **Front Kingdom road**

"Don't worry Guys! I know Natsu-san and his Guild Members won't attack anyone. As long as we don't make him angry" Wendy said to them while having a smile.

They all though about her words for a moment then nodded back in reply to the young Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Man, I don't know if Wendy is just brave or crazy" Freed said to the others with him.

"Yup, she is just crazy like us" Bickslow said to her while his babies said "us us"

"shush you guys. It is our job to protect Wendy understand" Evergreen said while slapping the back of their heads with her fan.

"Aye sir! Wendy is going to be safe with us around" Happy said in a determine voice.

Charla, Lily, Nichiya, and Lector nodded back while Frosch just said "Fro think so too"

"-sigh- how is it going on your end Master?" Warren sighed then asked his Master.

 **Throne room**

"Nothing at all, we don't see anything dangerous here" Makarov replied back to him.

Makarov and the guild masters were the security members for the king while the princess is being protected by Arcadios and the Garou Knights.

Warrod and the Council members were also there so that they could discuss with The Black Salamander on his condition of the pact that he wants.

All of the sudden he sense a magical pulse was coming to Crocus.

"ALL OF YOU BRACE FOR IT" he shouted out to them in the Telepathic link.

Everyone started to brace themselves from the incoming magic pulse.

Everyone had the same thing in mind when they felt it.

""He is coming""

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**

 **P.S Been thinking of making another fanfic that continues with this, hope you all will enjoy it in the future and also a special humor fanfic that continues with this as well**

 **also, I am going to make a Natsu and Éclair fanfic in the future too.**


	16. The Storm

**YO guys back with a new chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking""**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the plot and oc I made okay.**

 **On with the story**

 **Crocus**

Everyone stationed in Crocus was now starting to sweat in fear at the upcoming guest that was coming towards Crocus.

Cana who was on the lookout with the others spotted something coming towards Crocus in the air.

"Max give the Binoculars" Cana asked Max who had the Binoculars with him.

"Here" He gave it to her.

Cana looked through the Binoculars and saw it.

A Black Demon like creature that was flying at full speed and when Cana spotted something else was following behind it, she saw that a bunch of flying demons were following it.

"Guys! I spotted some demons coming flying towards us fast. And also.." Cana said to the Telepathic Link and then looked again with the Binoculars.

She saw two pair of demons running on the land while being followed by some Hound like demons as well.

"On the Ground! we have a herd of Demons coming as well from the ground!" She finished exclaiming to them.

The others were shocked when they heard what she said.

Cana was still looking out at the Demons that were coming, she then saw the water by the river near Crocus started to look darker, she saw fish floating up dead and then she saw them.

Two Aquatic like Demons jumped out of the river then landed on the ground and followed the other running demons as well.

"Guys! More of them just came out of the riverside of Crocus and by the looks of it. The Black Salamander isn't with them." Cana called out then said to her friends on the mind link.

"What! How many of them? Are you sure he isn't anywhere near them?" Warren shouted out asking her.

"Two, and they look strong as well" Cana replied then started to looked around to find The Black Salamander anywhere near that area, but came none.

"No, he isn't there" Cana answered to him.

 **Crocus Kingdom**

"All of you be ready for anything!" Makarov called out to them.

He was starting to fear that The Black Salamander decided to just lie about agreeing to the meeting and decided to invade and destroy all of Crocus instead.

 **Front Gate of Crocus**

Mard Geer and the other demons has arrived at the front gate of the kingdom and was now waiting the arrival of their master.

" **OPEN THE GATE HUMANS!"** Jackal shouted out.

The guards stationed there was starting to shake in fear because of the demon arrival.

" **MARD GEER DEMANDS THE GATE TO BE OPENED HUMANS! MY MASTER WILL NOT BE PLEASED TO KNOW YOU HUMANS WON'T ALLOW HIM IN."** Mard Geer shouted out to them.

The guards looked at each other, then nodded at each other. One of them reached towards the handle that opens the gate and pulled it down.

The Gate the opened and lowered down near the demons.

Mard Geer and the others slowly walked towards the gate and entered the kingdom.

The Citizens were in their houses locked up and was hiding in fear of the demons.

Mard Geer looked around for any humans. He now had an angered look on him then flapped his wings and flew high up in the air.

He breath in then let out a demonic like roar.

 **RRROOOOAAAAARRRR!**

" **YOU HUMANS DARE MAKE MY MASTER COME TO THIS WORTHLESS PLACE UNGUIDDED?! YOU ALL SHALL SUFFER ETERNAL SUFFERING FOR THIS INSOLENCE!"** He shouted out.

All of the demons roared back in agreement to his statement.

They all waited for a few seconds and saw no one coming to guide them towards the Palace.

Every second ticks by and Mard Geer patience was running out.

After one minute, Mard Geer had anger all over him.

" **YOU HUMANS SHALL NOW SUFFER OUR WRATH!"** Mard Geer shouted out while concentrating his curse power into a ball of light.

"Please wait!" A voice yelled out.

Mard Geer looked down the road and saw Four humans coming their way while being accompanied by some flying cats.

"We're sorry that we couldn't greet you at the Front gate, we didn't know that we need t- ah!" A blue haired little girl shouted out apologizing to them but slipped and fell down. The other humans stopped a moment, and he heard one of them said. "I told you not to run so fast".

Mard Geer looked at the human for a moment while cancelling his attack then slowly flew down.

"Ouch. Ah! Please forgive us we were running on our way here" Wendy said getting up and apologized to Mard Geer and the rest of the Demons, with the others bowing down their heads in apology as well.

" **You humans dare waste my Master's Precious time for that none of you shall live!"** Mard Geer said then started to rise his Cursed power in his hands.

" **Stop it Mard Geer"** A voice spoke out of nowhere stopping Mard Geer attempts.

" **But My Lord!"** He tried to retort back while looking up.

Suddenly the sky was then shrouded in darkness and the moon was out.

Wendy and the rest of the members were shocked. The sun was still out but suddenly it was night.

" **She is the one that I said shall be allowed to live no matter what. Do not anger me Mard Geer"** The voice spoke out again.

" **Forgive me my lord"** Mard Geer replied to the voice then kneeled down to his knee.

 **CRACK**

All of the sudden Fairy Tail and the rest of the guild members heard a glass breaking, they look around trying to find the source.

Wendy looked up and saw that it was the sky that was cracking.

"No way!" Fried said looking at the cracking sky.

"Is that even possible?!" Bickslow exclaimed in shock.

The crack got bigger then break apart on the sky.

A hole was opened in the sky and inside the hole was darkness. Nothing was inside. no light and no life.

Till a skeletal arm reached out of the hole then placed its hand on the side of the hole, then another hand came out and was slowly in a motion as if it was pulling something out of the hole.

Wendy and the others stood there in their place with wide eyes at what they saw.

A Skeletal Dragon head came out and they saw someone was on top of its head.

The Armored figure on top of the head then brought out its wing on the back of his body and flew down at where Mard Geer and Wendy were standing. A Magic pressure started to cover all of Crocus, all of the Citizens in their houses fainted unconscious from the Pressure.

As Natsu flew down, He landed in front of Wendy.

" **We meet again young one"** The figure spoke out to her.

Wendy stood there in shock then snapped out of her trance then shake her head a little before replying.

"it's good to see you Natsu-san" She replied while smiling to him.

Natsu smiled behind his helmet **"likewise Wendy"** He replied.

" **HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MASTER LIKE THAT LITTLE GIRL! YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR YOUR INSOLENCE B-"** Jackal shouted out at her but stopped when Natsu turned his head and raised up his magic pressure to him. " **Silence Jackal! she may call me whatever she is comfortable with!"** Natsu Ordered him. Jackal instantly quiet down, Natsu then turned back to Wendy.

" **Forgive my subordinates for his aggressive response towards you Wendy"**

"No, it's okay Natsu-san, Jackal-san. I'm the one at fault here" Wendy replied while shaking her head then bowed down her head towards him in apologizing.

Natsu and Mard Geer was a bit surprised from her reply then looked at the girl in surprise. Natsu then slowly reached out his hand and patted Wendy's head.

" **Wendy you have done a great deed in saving my family and for that you have my gratitude"** Natsu said to her then bowed his head a little to her.

"No No, Natsu-san. Cocytus-san was heavily injured. I had to help him" Wendy exclaimed with surprise in her voice while saying to Natsu it was nothing big at all.

" **You did not just save Cocytus, Wendy. You also went to try and help Atlas Flame who was an old acquaintance of mine as well"** Natsu said to her while smiling behind his helmet.

"I would do it again to anyone who is injured Natsu-san" Wendy replied while having a serious look on her face.

Natsu just chuckled a bit then reached out for his helmet then took it off exposing his face to her.

" **Thank you, Wendy. for your action I have a gift for you."** Natsu said to her.

Wendy looked a bit curious at what he was going to give her. She saw Natsu waving his finger in a circular Motion then came out a magic circle.

Wendy saw a patch of black fur coming out of the circle and was struggling to come out of it.

" **Looks like I made the portal to small for it"** Natsu said then expanded the Magic Circle.

A black furry ball popped out and landed in Wendy's arms who was a bit surprised at what it was.

"Nuuu?" the furry ball called out.

When Wendy saw the Furry creature up close. she squealed in delight and surprised.

"Kawaiii!" She said while hugging the creature close to her. "Nuu!" the creature said looking at Wendy.

" **This is KemoKemo. A little demon I created for you. He is harmless and won't attack anyone that doesn't harm you."** Natsu explained to her.

"Nuuu!" KemoKemo yelled out in happiness and cuddled Wendy's cheek with his.

"Thank you, Natsu-san. I'll take good care of him" Wendy thanked him while hugging the creature close to her.

Natsu nodded back to her.

"Ah, Natsu-san I also have a gift for you and your guild as well" Wendy exclaimed to him.

" **for me?"** Natsu said in confusion.

She nodded then turned to look at her friends.

"Guys can you get them for me?" Wendy asked them.

They all looked up at her then each other, then nodded.

The Exceeds started sprouting their wings and fly towards a direction. While the Raijinshuu followed them on foot.

After a few moments the Exceeds and the Raijinshuu came back holding big bags.

Natsu look at them in curiosity while The Demons had a hostile feeling towards them thinking it was a trap for their Master.

Wendy put down KemoKemo on the ground then took a bag from Charla who gave it to her.

She then reached in to grab something.

Mard Geer and the other demons thinks she was taking out a weapon that could injure their Master.

Jackal slowly reached towards Wendy to stop her from trying to hurt his master but came to a stop when he saw what she pulled out.

"Here you go Natsu-san" Wendy said taking out a plastic wrapping filled with cookies and giving it to him.

Natsu stood there for a second in surprise before taking the snack from her.

" **Thank you, Wendy"** Natsu thanked her.

" **Wait My Lord! It could be Poisoned!"** Mard Geer shouted out to stop his master.

" **Don't be absurd Mard Geer. Even if it was poisoned, it will do nothing to me"** Natsu replied to him while taking out a cookie.

" **But!"** Mard Geer tried to said but stopped when Natsu bite the cookie and chewed it.

"How is it Natsu-san?" Wendy asked him.

" **Delicious! Thank you, Wendy"** Natsu said while eating the cookie with delight on his face and patted the young dragon slayer's head in gratitude.

Wendy smiled then looked at Mard Geer and the other demons and reached in to the bag to take out another Plastic wrapped cookies. She then gave it to them.

"Please help yourselves everyone. Me and my friends made many cookies for all of you" Wendy said to them while smiling.

Mard Geer and the others were about to refuse but stopped when his Master looked at him and Mard Geer got the message.

" **Mard Geer will accept your gift Wendy"** He said while taking the Plastic Wrapped Cookies from her.

Wendy smiled and started handing out all the cookies for Jackal and the rest.

"" **She is different from the rest of them. Master's decision to let her live has Mard Geer approval""** Mard Geer said in his mind while looking at Wendy who was giving a cookie to Jackal, He then bite one of the cookies and slowly chew it.

"" **It is good""** Mard Geer said while smiling a bit.

After Wendy handed out all the demons her cookies she then turned to Natsu.

"I thought that Cocytus-san came with you Natsu-san, I was planning to give him some cookies as well" Wendy said while holding a bag full of plastic cookies in her arm while having a disappointed look.

Natsu smiled a bit at her kindness then patted her head. " **Do not worry Wendy, here let me give that to him and the rest of my family."** Natsu said to her while taking the bag from her.

Wendy look confused and curious at what he was going to do.

Natsu draw a circle with his finger then came out a blue coloured magic circle. He then dumped all of the content in the bag into the circle.

Wendy had a surprised look at him. Natsu saw her look and casually said to her "this is a teleportation magic"

 **Tartaros**

Franmalth was checking around the guild for any intruders. He then came into a stop when he saw that he was near his master's resting chamber and saw Cocytus and Keyes guarding the door.

"Well I have searched the area and came clean" Franmalth said going to them.

"We must be attentive to any possible threat that comes to our guild" Keyes said while looking at him.

"Search the area you wouldn't think an intruder would use Franmalth. Our Master is depending on us" Cocytus said to the One eyed Demon.

"Aye aye" Franmalth replied and was about to go search the rest of the area when suddenly a blue magic circle comes out on top of him and rained down Plastic wrapped cookies.

"Guuaaaahh!" Franmalth shouted out in surprise.

Cocytus and Keyes looked at the buried Franmalth and saw floating letters on top of the pile. Cocytus went there and read the letters and it said.

"These are thankyou gifts from young Wendy in thanking us for helping them saving the Sun village. Give them to all members of our guild. Master E.N.D"

Cocytus read it and surprised to hear that it was the young Dragon Slayer's gift for the assistance.

"Well then Franmalth give the cookies to all the rest of the members of our Guild" Cocytus said while taking three plastic wrapped cookies. One for him, Keyes and Sayla.

"Eh?! Why me?!" Franmalth said in surprised.

"Me and Keyes have been ordered by our Master to protect Sayla no matter what. So we cannot leave the vicinity unguard" Cocytus replied back.

Franmalth sighed.

"Aye Aye" he replied while picking up all the cookies with his elastic arms and went on his way to give them out to the members of the guild.

Cocytus looked at his retreating figure and went back to his position. He gave one of the cookies to Keyes who took it gratefully and went inside his Master's Chamber. he saw that Sayla was resting, he then put down the Cookie near a table by the bed then went out the door and closed it back.

Cocytus stood guard again and had a lookout for anything, he then heard some plastic shrivelled and chewing and looked to his left and saw Keyes was eating a cookie with delight in his face.

"Yum very delicious" Keyes said while eating the cookie.

Cocytus look at him with a serious face then took out his own Plastic wrapped cookies. he looked at it for a moment then decided to try one out.

He opened the wrappings and took one cookie then bite on it.

""delicious"" He said in his mind while chewing and smiling a bit.

 **Crocus**

Natsu, Wendy and the rest are now walking towards the castle.

Few by few the rest of Natsu's guild members went out to their position their Master ordered them to be at.

The only ones left are Mard Geer, Ezel and Torafuzar who were behind Natsu.

Wendy who was holding KemoKemo is currently retelling everything about her Journey to the Ryujin Ruins until the rescuing of the village to Natsu.

"And when we were going back to the Guild, we met Warrod-san who was very kind to give us a ride home." Wendy said finishing her story.

Natsu smiled at her story and ruffled her hair a bit.

"So Natsu-san after the meeting, do you think we could go visit Aunt Arastia and the others together, when you have time?" Wendy asked him with hopeful eyes.

Natsu had a little sad smile to her. "I am sorry Wendy but I cannot." He said in an apologetic tone.

Wendy had a surprised look. "Why Natsu-san? Aunt Arastia and the others really wanted to see you again. To thank you for saving them hundreds of years ago" She exclaimed to him.

Natsu looked at her for a moment then look towards the road.

"The reason is Acnologia, he is still out there somewhere, waiting for the chance when I am weak to kill me. After that he will go after Arastia and the others and kill them." He replied.

"But.." Wendy tried to say when Natsu cut her off. "Till the day he is no more, will be the day I will visit my old friends, Wendy" He said looking at her then patted her head.

She slowly nodded back in understanding to his decision. Natsu smiled.

They then reached the front gate to the castle.

Wendy look ahead and saw Gajeel and the others standing guard at the entrance.

When they reach there no words were spoken the gate was pushed open by Gajeel and Rogue so that they would be able to go in.

Torafuzard stayed behind and let the two Dragon Slayers close back the gate.

After that a tense atmosphere was instantly there after the gates closed.

 **Castle Hallways**

Wendy, Natsu and the others were almost near the Throne room, all the royal guards there were sweating and shaking in fear when they saw Natsu.

Natsu heard them shaking in fear and scoffed. He then remembered something and looked at Wendy.

" **Wendy, I have a favour to ask you"** He asked her.

"Yes?" Wendy replied looking back at him.

" **In a few days, a child will be born. My child, I would like to ask you to be the God mother of that child"** He said back to her while smiling.

Wendy and the others that heard him had a surprised and shocked look on their face.

"Ehhh?!" Wendy exclaimed out loud in surprise. "EEEEHHH?!" The Raijinshuu and the Exceeds shouted out loud as well.

" **MASTER, FOR WHAT REASON, YOU WANT A HUMAN TO BE THE GOD PARENT FOR YOUR CHILD!"** Ezel exclaimed to him.

" **Indeed, My lord! They will hold your child hostage in order to kill you!"** Mard Geer said to him in shock.

Natsu shook his head. " **I want her to be my child God Parent because I can see into her heart and saw that she wouldn't let anything happen to my child at all cost, I believe in that."** He replied back to them.

" **But My Lord!"** Mard Geer and Ezel tried to change their Master's mind but stopped when Natsu raised his hand stopping their sentence.

" **That is my decision, so what it will be Wendy? Do you accept?"** Natsu asked her.

Wendy who snapped out of her trance look back at Natsu and was thinking a bit then she replied.

"Yes, it would be an honour to be your Child's God Parent, Natsu-san" she said while bowing down a bit. "Wendy!" Charla said to her with wide eyes.

Natsu smiled and patted her head in gratitude for her response.

They now have reached the Throne room.

Gildarts, Laxus, Erza and the others were there guarding the door.

When they saw Wendy and the others coming. Erza, Bacchus, Ichiya and Minerva stepped aside, then Laxus and Gildarts opened the door and let them in. Natsu and the others went in except for Ezel who stayed behind.

"" **Now it begins""**

 **That's a wrap**

 **bye bye**


	17. The Tragedy

**Hey guys**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **As all ways I don't own anything just the OC and the plot that's it**

 **On with the story**

 **Throne Room**

Natsu and the others went in the throne room.

Natsu saw the wizard saints, the guild masters and the rest of them sitting in a long round table on each side of the room waiting for his arrival, while the king was on his throne and the princess was sitting beside him with the Garou Knights beside her.

" **Well, Well looks like you all are a bit afraid seeing me, huh?"** Natsu said while raising an eyebrow to them while looking at them.

"-Gulp- W-W-Welcome to my kingdom, Black Salamander" Toma gulped then said to him.

Natsu nodded in response.

" **You Insolent human! You dare call Mard Geer Master with no polite and respect!"** Mard Geer shouted out at Toma who was a bit surprised and afraid at what he pointed out.

"F-F-Forgive me for my impoliteness" Toma said while standing up from his throne then bow down to Natsu in apology.

" **Stop it Mard Geer, do not worry you can call me Natsu if you want"** Natsu said to his subordinate then to the king.

" **Master!"** Mard Geer retorted. " **SILENCE!"** Natsu shouted to him and an earthquake was felt when he shouted.

Mard Geer silenced himself and didn't say another word. Toma and the rest (except for Wendy) in the room were now starting to sweat because of fear. If he's shouting can cause an earthquake what happens if he used his magic.

" **Now, where were we? Oh yes. You have invited me to come to this meeting in order to make a pact of peace with me correct?** Natsu said to him.

Toma snap out of his trance then replied.

"Y-Y-YES! Indeed Natsu-kun" Toma said but then realized his mistake.

Mard Geer was about to yell but stop when his Master turned his head and glared at him.

Natsu signalled him to continue. Toma nodded hesitantly a bit then continued.

"we fear that one day, we will be in need of your strength to protect of Ishgar from a war with Alvarez" Toma said to him.

" **Hoh?** " Natsu replied in amusement. He then snapped his finger.

In front of where Natsu was standing a throne came out in par with that of Toma's throne.

He walked beside it then sat down. " **And?"** He said to Toma.

"T-T-The council has decided to create a pact of peace with you, so we all can coexist with each other in peace and harmony" Org continued.

"We know for ourselves that not one wizard in Ishgar can stand against you. With that we wanted for a pact of peace to be created with you" Toma finished his sentences.

Natsu smiled in amusement. "" **Well, Mard Geer anything yet?""** Natsu called out Mard Geer on the Telepathic Link.

"" **None My Lord, there is no Human in this room that has any ill intention towards you""** Mard Geer replied back.

Natsu then was in thinking for a moment. "" **Don't let your guard down for anything. All of you""** He said to him in the link.

"" **Of course My Lord""** Mard Geer replied back then contacted the others to let them know what his Master ordered him to do.

Natsu put his hand together in front of his chest then leaned down his head.

" **From your explanation that I hear human. You only want me to be weapon of war"** Natsu said to Toma in a demonic and ominous voice while looking at him with his left eye glowing blood red.

The others in the room felt a deadly and terrifying aura coming out of Natsu and were now sweating bullets of fear.

" **You all are so afraid of a war with another nation that you forgotten that there is already someone in Ishgar that can make his own war."** He said to them while grinning in an evil way.

"N-N-No Natsu-kun, we didn't mean it like that. We only wanted peace for all of Ishgar. We want to protect our loved ones from the War. Please I beg of you" Toma stuttered out to him while bowing down his little body in begging towards Natsu.

" **Hmmm?"** Natsu hummed out in amusement.

Suddenly they all felt an intense magic pressure covering whole Crocus. They felt like the air was going away, and was having a hard time to breath.

they thought in their mind one thing. "We failed".

Everyone (Except Wendy) was now afraid while in their hearts they were saying good bye to their loved ones because of their failure in trying to protect them.

" **Do you really think that I would believe what you say humans! Begging to me when I know you all will lie to me! NONE OF YOU SHALL BE SPARRED FROM MY WRATH!"** Natsu shouted out while letting out more magic pressure on them except for Wendy.

They all closed their eyes for their inevitable fate.

" **Is what I would say two hundred years ago in the past"** Natsu suddenly said while making the intense Magic Pressure going away slowly.

"Eh?" Toma stuttered out while still sweating from fear.

" **From this pact I will gain a huge benefit for its existence. For that I will agree in its creation"** Natsu said to them while eating a cookie courtesy of Wendy.

Toma let out a sigh of relief for his answer and thanked the god for their help.

"Thank you Natsu-kun for cooperating" Toma thanked him.

" **Do not thank me, if anyone you should be thanking it would be Wendy"** Natsu said while gesturing his thumb to her.

" **She kept her word to me, for that I have decided to agree in coexistence between our race"**

"I see, well then thank you Wendy for keeping your promise towards Natsu-kun" Toma said while looking at her and smile to her.

Wendy shook her head then bowed her head down a little in response.

" **But for this Pact's Creation there are few conditions that must be established in it"** Natsu pointed out to him.

"Very well Natsu-kun" Toma said in reply.

 **Far away from Crocus on a rocky cliff**

"Remember when you shoot the arrow, make sure it hits his heart. Understand" a voice in a lacrima orb said to the two figures in front of it.

"Okey Dokey Captain" one of them responded while saluting in a funny way.

The other one didn't respond back just nodded.

 **Crocus**

 **Throne Room**

"We will now begin the Pact of Peace with the Black Salamander!" Org shouted out to all of them in the room while the rest on security patrol look at it by a holo-vision created by Hibiki.

"Natsu-kun, if I may ask what are your conditions to the Creation of the Pact?" Toma Asked him.

" **First of all, The Protection of all Etherious in Ishgar from harm by you humans"** Natsu said while making the number one gesture with his finger.

"We agree to your first condition Natsu-kun" Toma replied to him, then a piece of parchment paper flew up with a quill pen beside it and started scribbling down his condition.

" **Secondly, any humans that dare to harm a defenceless Etherious will be allowed to get killed"** Natsu continued but in a darker voice at his last sentence.

The councilmembers started whispering to each other then look at the king.

"I am sorry Natsu-kun but we can not agree to that." Toma replied in a pology.

" **HUH?"** Natsu said while letting out a demonic black aura around him.

"W-We cannot allow it, the live of a human is very important no matter what." Toma stuttered out while trying to stand his ground against Natsu.

" **Tch, fine then we won't kill the human. Instead all Etherious near the incident of the area will be allowed to injure the human while not killing him. Better?"** Natsu clicked his tongue then said to Toma.

Toma nodded. The quill pen scribbled again writing his condition.

" **this one doesn't sound like a condition. It sounds more like a request."** Natsu said while putting a finger on his chin.

"And what is your request Natsu-kun, I would be happy to grant it for you" Toma said while smiling to him for his cooperation till now.

" **After three months from this meeting. I would like to request that Tartaros shall not be listed as a dark guild anymore."** He said to Toma.

"That's just asking too much!" Councilman Leiji stated while standing from his seat.

Mard Geer Growled at him for his insolence and was about to kill him. Natsu instantly ordered him to stand down.

"It is fine councilman Leiji. I will grant your request Natsu-kun, but your guild must be monitored from their activities for one year so that your guild can be legalized as a light guild. Do you accept the condition?" Toma said then asked him of his agreement.

Natsu nodded.

"Very well. Now then what are the rest of the conditions Natsu-kun" Toma asked him.

" **The third and last condition is that none are allowed to know my identity except for all of you** " Natsu said while gesturing to them.

"eh?" Toma said in confusion. Natsu sigh a bit then replied back.

" **your name is Toma, right?"** he said to him. Toma nodded back.

" **I assume you know what It feels to lose a family member correct?"** Natsu said to him.

"Indeed, I lost my wife many years ago" Toma replied while remembering his wife last moments with him.

" **It is because I have many enemies out there somewhere, who will try to get to me by my loved ones"** Natsu explained to Toma. They were all listening close to his explanation and figured it out.

" **In a matter of days, my child will be born"** Natsu said to him.

This caused them (except for Wendy and the others who already know it) to have face fill with surprised and shock.

" **I believe you all know what will happen if a human kills my wife and my child, RIGHT?"** He said in an ominous voice. suddenly the room was starting to get cold and everyone (Except for Wendy) have fear in their hearts.

" **NONE SHALL LIVE!"** Natsu stated out loud while having an aura in the shape of a demon behind him.

" **if you don't agree to this one condition Toma, I might as well order my subordinates to kill your citizens right now, and I will personally kill everyone in this palace except for Wendy. Starting with your daughter."** Natsu said demonically then pointed at Hisui who was scared while Arcadios and the Garou Knights got in front of her, they were sweating while thinking if they could really defend the princess against such monstrosity.

" **It has been many years since I tasted a young woman virgin's blood. My taste for it, has been long forgotten and I can't wait to taste it again -Slurp-"** Natsu said while having an evil look on his face and then he licked his lips.

Hisui got more scared and tears of fear were starting to form in her eyes.

"Y-Y-YES! We agree! Please I beg of you not my daughter please!" Toma pleaded him while sweating in fear and got in front of his daughter as he was trying to defend her from him.

" **Heh? Do you love your daughter so much TOMA?"** Natsu said in a terrifying voice.

Toma couldn't respond because of fear going through his body

Everyone who was watching the whole meeting were having intense fear all over their body while the Etherious were grinning in joy for their Master.

" **Well then. How about this?"** Natsu said to him, he then snapped his finger.

Suddenly everyone (Except Wendy) in the kingdom were engulfed in darkness, then they all saw a light and saw a vision.

 **Vision**

 **The kingdom was in ruins. Everything was burning, people were screaming in fear.**

 **All the Guild Members and The Council members were getting killed one by one by the Etherious.**

 **An unconscious Wendy was in a cage and chained to it.**

 **Toma was on the ground bleeding and tears coming out of his eyes while shouting and pleading at someone to stop.**

 **He was watching Natsu holding his daughter by the throat and was slowly killing her in front of him.**

 **Natsu just grinned evilly while watching Hisui's struggle to get air. He then bit her neck and blood was seeping out.**

 **Hisui screamed in pain and tried to get away but failed. Tears came out of her eyes as she slowly fell limp and died.**

 **Natsu threw her dead body near Arcadios and the Garou Knights lifeless corpses.**

 **He then laughed maniacally at Toma.**

 **Vision end**

Everyone who saw the vision snapped out of it then breath heavily.

" **Well Toma do you AGREE?"** Natsu asked him again in an ominous voice while leaning his head on his right arm.

"YES! WE AGREE Please not her! I beg you" Toma pleaded him.

" **Very well then"** Natsu replied then the cold and terrifying atmosphere disappeared.

Everyone sigh in relief for this but was starting to sweat in fear again when Natsu stood up from his throne.

" **if you keep your end of the bargain, your daughter and your people shall live. And if you don't"** Natsu said to him then raised his right hand up.

Hisui felt her hands moving on their own and was now choking herself as she was slowly lifted up by an unknown force.

"Gah!?" Hisui chocked out in shocked.

"Princess!" Arcadios shouted out while trying to stop her from choking herself.

" **I let your daughter see her mother before you"** Natsu said while looking at him.

"YES! YES! I AGREE! PLEASE NO MORE!" Toma shouted out in tears while trying to stop his daughter from killing herself.

Natsu then cancel his magic and let her live.

"gah! huff huff huff" Hisui fell down to her knees and was trying to catch her breath.

"Hisui!" Toma exclaimed and went to her.

Natsu then sat back down on his throne and look around.

" **Anyone disagree?"** He said while looking at them.

Silence answered him as Natsu grinned.

"I disagree" A feminine voice spoke out.

Everyone had wide eyes when they heard who the voice belongs to.

It was Wendy.

"I disagree with everything Natsu-san" She said to him. Natsu just looked at her, amused at her bravery.

"Your child wouldn't want to know that its father was a mean person who threaten people" Wendy exclaimed to him.

 **Front Kingdom Entrance**

"Wendy" Lucy said.

"Don't do it" Gajeel said.

 **Throne Room**

"This is not you Natsu-san. Aunt Arastia said you were a kind and gentle person. Aunt Arastia and the others wouldn't want you to be evil like Acnologia."

Natsu just looked at her and a little anger was seen in his eyes. A magic pressure covered Crocus once again.

Wendy fell a little bit but stood up again.

"T-They don't want you to be like this Natsu-san. Especially Igneel-san!" Wendy shouted out to him.

Then all hell break loose, the Magic Pressure instantly raised up to an inhuman level.

Everyone in the kingdom fell down, was trying their best to stay conscious.

The only ones who were standing are Toma, Hisui, Mard Geer, The Etherious, and Wendy.

" **You dare compare me with him, HUH?! WENDY!"** Natsu stated out while standing up and looked down at her with glowing red eyes.

Wendy stood her ground and looked at him in the eyes with no fear in her eyes.

Everyone thought he was going to kill her. But was surprised when the magic pressure disappeared and they could breath.

" **-pftt- ku HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** " Natsu suddenly laughed.

Everyone looked at him just laughing as if he heard something funny.

" **Hahahaha, I haven't laughed that hard in years"** Natsu said while catching his breathing.

Everyone who saw this were dumbfound.

" **I praise you Wendy for your bravery against me. For the last three centuries none has ever stood up against me and lived. Very well Wendy I shall change my condition to the pact"** Natsu said to her then looked at the contract floating above.

" **The Third and last condition will be that my guild will be allowed to live in peace on Ishgar instead"** Natsu said while erasing his third condition with the new one with a wave of his hand.

" **Agreeable Wendy?"** Natsu asked her. Wendy nodded back while smiling.

" **here Toma, a gift from me to your kingdom."** Natsu said while holding a ball of green light in his hands and showing it to Toma who was looking at the light.

He then lifted up his hand and the ball of light flew up and went into the high sky.

After it reach the necessary height it exploded and dispersed. Green sparkle like dust flew down to the kingdom.

Everyone who touched the dust felt warm and nice. They all saw that the injury they got from falling to the ground was disappearing, Even Gildarts felt something strange was happening to him.

He saw that his prosthetic limbs fell off him and he had a shocked look when he sees his arm and leg, he had lost from his battle against Acnologia was there like it was never gone.

Natsu who was in the throne room let out a smirk when he felt his power going through everyone in the Kingdom.

" **With this everyone who is sick or injured or had lost a limb is now cured"** He said while folding his hand on his chest.

Everyone looked in surprise and Mira saw that Erza could cry with her right eye and Lyon looked at Gray's scars as it disappears.

"It's a miracle" Makarov said while looking around as he felt his aching back pain disappeared.

" **Those are my conditions Toma and forgive me for trying to hurt your daughter."** Natsu said while sitting down to his throne.

Toma looked at him for a moment then to his daughter who nodded while smiling to him.

"Thank you Natsu-kun, and yes we agree to the condition" Toma replied while smiling at him.

" **And as for your benefit in the Pact of Peace. When Acnologia returns I shall be there to protect your nation from his chaos and also I will give the contract a special magic like power to enforce the rules to the Etherious."** Natsu said to him while holding out his hand towards the contract.

His hand glowed black for a moment then the contract glowed black as well. He put down his hand then sigh a bit.

" **With this no Etherious is allowed to harm any human for years to come."** He said to them.

He then looked at Toma who nodded in gratitude.

" **Well then since we are going to live in peace with each** other might as well lay off the demon voice" Natsu said while his voice was slowly changing and his Armor was replaced with his normal clothing with the letter E.N.D on the back.

Toma looked at him then to Hisui then smiled at her for their success then looked at Wendy who notice his stare and saw him and Hisui bowing their heads to her in gratitude for her actions.

Wendy nodded back while smiling.

"Well then let us show the citizen the pact has now been established, shall we Natsu-kun?" Toma said to him while walking towards him.

"Very well" he replied back.

 **Rock cliff near Crocus**

"Looks like they completed the pact all we need to do is shoot the arrow at his heart after he sign it and the plan is good to go" Katy said smiling.

The person beside her didn't respond, he just pulled out a golden arrow and was now readying himself to shoot it.

 **Crocus**

 **Two Hours Later**

After the meeting, Toma called out the citizens to hear his announcement of the pact completion.

"Fellow citizens of Crocus, The Pact of Peace with the Black Salamander is nearly completed and now the signing of the Pact will begin!" Arcadios yelled out at the voice enhancing lacrima.

Natsu with Wendy beside him was sitting behind the curtains waiting to be called out.

"Thank you very much Natsu-san for your help in the Ruins" Wendy thanked him for his past action.

Natsu just smiled and patted her head.

"and I also would like to thank you for accepting my favour too, Miss God Mother" Natsu teasingly replied back while grinning.

They laughed at each other a bit then Natsu heard his name get called out.

"Well then let's go" Natsu said standing up with Wendy following behind.

Natsu and Wendy came out behind the curtain and saw the citizens of Crocus and his fellow Etherious were there to spectate the wonderful achievement that occurred today.

"The signing of the Pact shall now begin" Arcadios shouted out.

Natsu grabbed the floating Quill pen beside him then signed the treaty with his signature.

"I look forward in the future Toma and Hisui" Natsu said after finish signing the Treaty and reached out his hand for a hand shake with them.

"Likewise, Natsu-kun" Toma said and shook his hand.

"Yes, the future for Ishgar is now brighter than ever." Hisui said and was about to shake his hand when she looked at him and closed her mouth as she gasped.

Natsu was confused at what was wrong, he then felt cold near his chest and looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of his chest on his heart.

"Eh?" was all Natsu said before darkness clouded his eyes as he fell.

 **Tartaros**

Sayla was knitting while rocking back and forth in her rocking chair in relaxing her mind.

 **CRASH**

She heard something fall she stopped her knitting and saw a picture frame fell down from the bookshelf to the table. She then stood up slowly then went to pick up the picture.

It was the Picture she took with Natsu the day they met and saw the glass break in a Horizontal line from the top to the bottom making the picture look like they were separating.

Sayla thought it was a bad omen and look through the glass window.

"Natsu-sama"

 **That's a wrap**

 **See you**

 **Bye bye**


	18. The Coming War

**As all ways I don't own anything just the OC and the plot that's it**

 **On with the story**

 **Three days later**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone in Fairy Tail had a grim look on their face remembering back at what happened three days prior ago.

Makarov who was sitting on the bar was rubbing his head in frustration at what happen few days ago.

 **Flashback**

They all saw a golden arrow had just struck the Black Salamander's heart and he fell to the ground.

All the Demons that were there were in rage at what happened to their Master and started to attack the kingdom but couldn't not harm the citizens.

Then in the panic the Pact of Peace was stolen. It was Chaos everywhere he looks.

The Demons then carried back The Black Salamander back to their Guild and kidnapped Wendy who had a furry black ball attached to her back and Princess Hisui.

 **Flashback ends**

They were all in grave danger for they might have to face a war with the Demons of Tartaros.

Makarov drank his beer then sigh in desperation.

""Who could have done this?"" Makarov said in his mind.

He was broken out of his though when Jet and Droy opened the door so loud that it surprised everyone in the guild.

"BAD NEWS EVERYONE!" Jet and Droy both yelled out to them.

"What is it?!" Makarov yelled out to them. Jet gave the newspaper in his hand to Makarov so he could read the content.

"Look at this!" Jet said to him.

Makarov took the Newspaper and read the content. His eyes went wide in shocked when he read it.

"" _ **five council members killed at The Magic Council""**_ it said on it and there was picture of the symbol of Tartaros's guild drawn in blood on a wall.

"Oh no" Makarov muttered out while his body was shaking from the fear that was resurfacing within him.

"What's wrong Master?!" Erza exclaimed to him.

He then gave the newspaper to her and her own eyes went wide.

"No, how could this happen?!" Erza said while clutching the newspaper, crumpling it.

The rest of the guild went to her and read the newspaper.

Charla look at her guildmates in their huddle but looked away, she was too worried for someone's safety than reading a piece of paper.

""Wendy""

 **Tartaros**

Wendy, KemoKemo, and Hisui were in a prison cell. They were being held hostage by the Demons.

For three days straight. they were there, they didn't see anyone going to them except when giving them food.

"It will be alright Hisui-san, I'm sure Natsu-san is alright" Wendy said to her. "Nuu!" KemoKemo voiced out in agreement as if it understood her words.

"But Wendy, didn't you see? An arrow pierced his chest into his heart. No one could have survived that." Hisui replied back.

"No, Natsu-san is okay I'm sure of it" Wendy said with a determine voice. "Nuuu" KemoKemo said while looking at them both.

 **Hell's Core**

Nearly all The Nine Demon Gates were there looking at their Master who was lying on a bed with black Tentacles attached to him.

"What is his condition right now, Lamy?" Mard Geer asked the bunny eared demon.

"Not good. He is still alive, barely. For some reason we can't touch nor pull out the arrow imbedded to his heart. If we don't get it out quickly Master will die soon" Lamy replied while looking at some papers in her hands.

"Tch!" Mard Geer clicked his tongue in annoyance. For three days straight, they couldn't revive their Master from his current state.

 **BOOM**

An explosion was heard and they all saw that Torafuzar destroyed a nearby machine to pieces in anger.

"If I was there, I could have saved our Master from his current state!" He growled out angry.

Everyone there understood his pain.

"Mard Geer, Sayla is still waiting for Master to return. What do we do?" Kyoka asked the Underworld King for their current predicament.

Ever since they got back with their Injured Master to the guild, they had lied to Sayla saying that their Master was still in the kingdom with Mard Geer in discussing the politic affair between them.

"Mard Geer has no answer to the question" Mard Geer replied back to her in frustration.

"Then what are we supposed to do?! They day till our Master's child birth can happen any day and Sayla will soon find out our secret!" Jackal exclaimed out to him.

Mard Geer was thinking for the answer but couldn't find it. What are they going to do?

"Maybe she can help Master" Cocytus said to them.

The other Etherious turned around and looked at him in confusion at his statement.

"She?" Ezel asked him.

"The young Dragon Slayer we held captive here. She can help Master" Cocytus said pointing it out to them.

"ABSURD! YOU WANT US TO TAKE HELP FROM THE VERY RACE THAT INJURED MASTER!" Torafuzar shouted at him.

Cocytus just look straight at them then continued. "She has healing capability, believe me I have seen it personally."

"how can we trust her? For all we now this might be the humans plan from the beginning and she was task with dealing the final blow" Franmalth said to him.

"you don't. cause I believed that she would help us with no hesitation" Cocytus said to them.

Kyoka looked at him for a moment then at Mard Geer. "What do we do Mard Geer?" She asked him.

Mard Geer was in his mind thinking hard on either they should receive help from The Sky Dragon Slayer or not.

He then looked at Cocytus. "Bring her here" he said to him.

Cocytus nodded then went out to fetch her.

""Mard Geer hopes that Master would be save""

 **Prison cells**

Wendy who was hugging KemoKemo in her arms and Hisui were sitting by the bed prepared there.

Wendy heard footsteps coming here and smelled a familiar scent.

She smiled and stood up from her seat while putting down KemoKemo down on Hisui's lap.

"Wendy?" Hisui said to her in confusion of her action.

Then she looked out to see someone she loved to see again.

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy called his name happily.

"It has been a while Wendy" Cocytus said while walking towards their cell.

"It has. Are your wounds healed?" Wendy nodded then asked him.

Cocytus nodded then leaned out his formerly injured arm towards her.

"Thanks to your healing, my wounds healed faster" Cocytus said to her.

"That's very good to hear" Wendy said to him while smiling.

Cocytus smiled back at the little girl.

"Wendy, I need your help" He said to her.

"Yes?" Wendy replied back

"Master is currently fighting for his life as we speak, I need your help in reviving him" Cocytus asked her.

Wendy looked surprised with wide eyes then nodded back with determination.

"Yes! I will gladly help Natsu-san" she replied back to him.

Cocytus nodded in gratitude then unlock the cell door for her.

When Wendy stepped out of the cell, she then looked at Cocytus.

"Cocytus-san, I might need Hisui-san help when I try to take out the arrow. Can she come with me?" She asked him.

Cocytus nodded in response and Wendy signalled to Hisui with KemoKemo to follow her out the cell.

Then Cocytus leaded them to The Hell's Core to his Master.

""I'll save you Natsu-san, I promise"" Wendy said in her mind with a determine look on her face.

 **Somewhere**

 **An Abandoned House**

Licht Flugel was sitting down by a chair with a glass of wine in his hand as he had a smile on his face.

"Well done Katy, Silver in dealing with The Black Salamander" He said thanking the two members in front of him.

"It was no biggie captain" Katy replied while saluting to him with a sick smile on her face.

While Silver didn't respond.

"with The Pact of Peace in our hands, those filthy demons can't touch us no matter what. And since the contract is only half finished, we can hurt them. HAHAHAHA" Licht laughed out while holding a rolled piece of paper in his hand.

When he finished his laughing. He turned to his other subordinates.

"how is it going with the keys to Face?" he said sipping his wine.

"We had a problem when taking them" a big muscular man holding an axe replied to him.

"A problem?" Licht replied. "What is the Problem, Gorge?" he said with all attention towards him

"We managed to kill two of the council members that hold the Key Linked magic to Face. But we miscalculated the last one" Gorge replied to him.

"it turns out that the last Key to Face is a bit different than the other two" another figure replied beside Gorge.

"And that is?" Licht said then sipped his wine again. "what is difference from this key, Dan?"

"This key is able to jump from one council member to another making it hard to track it down" Dan replied

Licht squinted his eyes in annoyance of this situation at hand.

"Don't worry captain, we will find the solution to this problem" Another voice spoke out and shadow of a person back to back with another was seen.

"we will stop the naughty key from jumping around and then we kill the person who has it" the person beside the other one replied to Licht.

"I'm counting on you two, Kia, Kaya" Licht said to them.

"You can count on us captain" They both replied back.

Licht then looked out at the window and smiled evilly.

"Sorry Gran Doma you had to die for my plan. I really had a good time talking with you over the years" he said while twirling his wine filled glass.

""Soon this nation will belong to Zeref""

 **The Chambers of the Six Dragon Kings**

" **I have a disturbing feeling that won't go away no matter what I do"** Illios said while closing his eyes.

" **Is it about our Saviour?"** Arostius asked him.

" **those humans must have must have done something to the Dragon Saviour"** Gaia stated out to them.

" **Stop that Gaia, none of them would do that and you should know it** " Levia retorted back at him. Gaia scoffed and looked away.

Arastia had a frown and a bad feeling that something must have happened to Wendy.

" **I have a feeling something had happen to our Saviour"** Illios said then had a frown on his face.

 **Ba-dump**

All of them heard a heartbeat. They all look everywhere for the source.

 **Ba-dump**

They felt it again. Illios then saw a red glow coming from the Gate of Igneel.

" **Could it be?"** He said then went to the gate. The others followed him.

 **Ba-dump**

Illios opened the gate and red light blinded him and the others.

" **Guh?!"** Illios grunted out from seeing the blinding light.

 **Ba-dump**

" **This is?!"** Arastia exclaimed in surprised when she sees it.

Inside the gate was a different and larger chamber that was connected to their chamber. In the middle of the room a sculpture of their old friend The Fire Dragon King, Igneel was in a pose as if it was holding something between his hands.

In the middle of his hands was a floating Blood Red coloured Gemstone that glowed bright.

 **Ba-dump**

 **Ba-dump**

 **Ba-dump**

The Heartbeat came from the Gemstone as if it was alive.

" **The Will of Igneel is alive?!"** Gaia exclaimed in shock.

" **it looks like as if it is responding to something"** Arostius said while looking at the Will of Igneel.

" **Could it be Acnologia?!"** Levia exclaimed looking at Arostius.

" **No, it isn't. listen to it"** Arastia said to them then looked at The Gemstone.

 **Ba-dump**

 **Ba-dump**

 **Ba-dump**

" **it sounds like it wants to go somewhere"** Arastia said to them while still looking at the gemstone.

" **it is possible that The Will of Igneel desires to go to its wielder"** Illios theorized this predicament.

The rest of The Dragon Kings had a surprised look on them. " **is it possible, Illios?"** Gaia exclaimed.

Illios nodded his head.

" **But we cannot let it leave, not yet. Till the time is right The Will of Igneel must stay here in our protection"** He said to them.

The rest nodded back.

 **Ba-dump**

 **Ba-dump**

The heart beat was slowly fading away and the glow started to disappear.

"" **What has happened to our Saviour?""** Illios said in his mind.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	19. The Healing

**As all ways I don't own anything just the OC and the plot that's it**

 **On with the story**

 **Tartaros Hallway**

 **Wendy with KemoKemo and Hisui were following Cocytus to Hell's core where Natsu was being treated**

 **Each second that passes by, his life is slowly fading away**

Cocytus was explaining to them of the current situation as they made their way to Hell's Core.

"Cocytus-san, are we nearly there?" Wendy instantly asked him with a worried tone.

"Nearly there" Cocytus replied.

They then reached the Hell's core and went inside.

 **Hell's Core**

Mard Geer and the Nine Demon Gates were waiting on Cocytus, to return from fetching Wendy.

"Mard Geer, do you really think that human girl can help Master?" Kyoka asked him.

"Mard Geer suggest we put our believes in Cocytus's words" he replied back while still having a frown on his face.

The door opened and came in Cocytus while being followed by Wendy with KemoKemo and Hisui behind him.

"Cocytus! Why did you let the other human out of the cell!" Jackal shouted out to him while pointing at Hisui.

Wendy got in front of Hisui and leaned out her arms as if she was defending her.

"Stop Jackal, Wendy had asked me to allow her to come with her. She said she might need her help in saving Master's life." Jackal explained to him.

Jackal clicked his tongue,

"Is it true that you can help our Master?" Ezel said while bending down to look at her.

Wendy nodded in response. "Where is Natsu-san?" She asked them.

Cocytus pointed with his finger to Natsu's bed where he was recovering.

Wendy and Hisui with KemoKemo went there and saw the arrow that was still lodged in his chest.

"How much blood did he loss?" Wendy asked them while putting her hands on Natsu's chest with a green glow coming out of her hands.

Lamy went to her and read out the paper she was holding.

"He had loss a lot of blood when he was brought here. We managed to seal the blood flow from spilling more, but we need the arrow out of his chest so that wound can heal and the blood can flow regularly." Lamy explained their Master's condition to her.

Wendy nodded then increased her healing magic on the wound.

After a few moments she wiped some sweat on her forehead. She then turned to Cocytus and the rest of the Demon Gates.

"Cocytus-san, Mard Geer-san I need help restraining Natsu-san' body as we pull the arrow out. He might flail around" She asked them.

Cocytus nodded then went to his Master's side and restrained his leg.

Mard Geer, Torafuzar, Ezel followed him and restrained each of Natsu's limbs.

"Yosh!" Wendy said nodding. she then turned to Hisui.

"Hisui-san I need you to pull out the arrow from Natsu-san's chest." Wendy asked her.

"Eh?!" She replied in shock.

"We need to be quick, as soon as the arrow is pulled out, I will seal the wound." she instructed to her.

"But Wendy I can't..!" She replied back to her but Wendy stopped her when she holds her shoulders.

"Hisui-san, Cocytus-san and the others can't do it, because they can't touch the arrow. You are the only left that can pull it out, Hisui-san" Wendy said to her while looking into her eyes with seriousness.

Hisui looked at her for a moment then nodded. "Alright" She replied while settling KemoKemo on the floor.

Wendy nodded back, then readied her healing magic in her hands.

Hisui got up on the bed and held the arrow in her hands.

As soon as she touched it, Natsu grunted in pain.

"Gah!" He grunted out.

Wendy saw this and looked at Jackal and the rest of the Demon Gates.

"Jackal-san, Franmalth-san, Keyes-san and Kyoka-san please help Hisui-san pull the arrow" she asked them as she holds up Natsu's upper body up so that it would be easier to pull out the arrow

They had a surprised look then nodded and went there.

Franmalth then used his elastic hands and wrapped them around Hisui's waist. While Jackal and the rest hold onto his arm ready to pull.

Wendy nodded then signalled Hisui to be ready.

"In 3..2..1! Pull!" She signalled then shouted out to them.

Hisui instantly pulled the arrow while Franmalth and the rest started pulling.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Natsu screamed in pain.

"Kuh it won't go out!" Hisui grunted while struggling to pull the arrow.

"You can do it Hisui-san!" Wendy cheered her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Natsu continued screaming and started flailing around.

Cocytus and the others had to use all their strength to hold him down.

"Hurry up Human!" Jackal shouted out while pulling Franmalth's elongated arms.

"Kuh!" Hisui said and was sweating while using all her strength to pull the arrow out.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed and flailed around in pain.

Slowly the arrow was getting pulled out of his chest.

"hah!" Hisui yelled out as the arrow came out.

Wendy quickly put her hands over the wound and used all her magic to heal it.

After a few moments the wound was gone and Natsu fell asleep.

"-Huff- -huff- we -huff- did it!" Wendy said while breathing hard.

She then fell unconscious and dropped to the floor.

"Wendy!" Hisui shouted out then went to her. "Nuuu!" KemoKemo shouted out as well and went to her too.

"It is alright, she had used up a lot of her magic power. All she needs is rest" Cocytus said easing their worry as he put his hand over Wendy's forehead to cool it down a bit.

"Thank god" Hisui said while sighed in relief.

Mard Geer looked at them for a moment then to Lamy.

"Lamy have you done the check?" Mard Geer commanded her.

"Y-yes, Master's vitals are all ok, right now his body still need rest after having the arrow still lodged into him for three days, but.." Lamy replied then stopped at the last sentence.

Mard Geer heard her voice fading away when she was saying the last sentence.

"What is it?" Mard Geer asked her.

Lamy looked conflicted on whether if she should tell them or not.

"His vitals are safe, but when I checked for any damage within him, the arrow left a magic residue that was killing him slowly and left him in a coma." She told them while reading her papers.

"What?!" Kyoka exclaimed.

Lamy nodded then continued. "We don't know what magic it is. But the magic was the reason we couldn't pull it out in the first place. I can conclude that whoever shot it, knows of Master's weakness"

Mard Geer and The Nine Demon Gates had a shocked look.

An enemy that knew of their Master's weakness. Who could it be?

Cocytus looked shocked first then snapped out of it.

"Anyways, Master is out of harm right now. That's all that matters" He said snapping them out of their shocked and was looking at him,

"We must quickly find the one responsible for this" Cocytus said while carrying an unconscious Wendy in his arms.

"But how the hell are we supposed to do that? We can't even hurt humans?!" Jackal said while pointing out the fact.

Cocytus then was thinking for a moment.

"Why can't we harm humans in the first place?" Franmalth asked them.

They all were thinking what could have cause this.

"I know why" Hisui said to them. They turned to her for the answer.

"when The Pact of Peace was stolen it was incomplete. That is why all Etherious can't harm humans because the condition where Etherious are not allowed to harm humans have been activated" Hisui explained to them.

"But how can that be the reason for our situation right now?!" Torafuzar exclaimed to her.

"It was Master" Mard Geer replied

They all then turned to look at him.

"Master enforced a magic rule to the contract and that was what created our current situation" Mard Geer explained while remembering his Master's action.

"If we can't harm any human, how are we suppose to find the culprit then!?" Jackal exclaimed to them.

"We don't. her friends will" Cocytus replied while gesturing to Hisui and Wendy who was asleep in his arms.

The Etherious looked at each other, then nodded.

"Very well. You, human follow Mard Geer" Mard Geer agreed then ordered Hisui to follow him.

Mard Geer and Hisui exited the room then made their way to Natsu's throne.

 **Crocus**

 **King's Throne**

Toma was too worried for Hisui's safety so much that he didn't care about what happened to his kingdom.

He was in stress for three days after what had happened.

The door to his throne was opened abruptly and came in Arcadios who had a lacrima orb with him.

"Your Majesty!" He called out to him while running towards him.

"Leave Arcadios. I do not care for any politic affairs right now" Toma said while ordering him to go away.

"But Your Majesty, we have received an urgent communication from the princess herself!" Arcadios exclaimed out to him.

"What?!" Toma shouted back in surprise.

"Look!" Arcadios replied back while giving the Lacrima orb to him.

Toma took it then saw his daughter's face.

"Hisui!" He cried out in joy.

" _Otou-sama there is no time to explain, please connect this orb communication's link to Fairy Tail's quickly!"_ Hisui asked him quickly.

"Eh?! Why Hisui?! Are you alright?!" Toma said in confusion then asked her wellbeing.

" _I will explain later Otou-sama! right now I need to contact Fairy Tail immediately. All of Ishgar is in danger!"_ Hisui asked him while in a commanding voice.

"I understand. Arcadios!" Toma nodded his head then gave the orb back to Arcadios and ordered him to do his daughter's demands.

"At once!" He replied then went to do his order.

""What is the danger Hisui speak of?"" Toma said in his mind.

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was in deep depression ever since.

Mira who was cleaning a glass of mug in her hands while having a frown on her face saw the communication orb near the bar was glowing.

"Master!" Mira called out to him.

Makarov heard his name getting called by Mira then turned to look.

"What is it Mira?" He asked her.

She then gave the orb to him, as he uses his magic to activate it.

The picture of Toma came out and surprised him.

"Your Majesty?!" Makarov exclaimed out loud.

Everyone heard him and looked at him.

" _Makarov it is urgent, few minutes ago my daughter contacted the kingdom's communication Lacrima and was requesting to talk to your guild"_ Toma said to him.

"The princess?! Is she safe?" Makarov replied back.

Charla who heard him went to him.

"Wendy! Is Wendy with her?!" Charla asked him back with a worried tone for her partner.

" _I shall link her now"_ Toma replied then his image was replaced with that of Hisui's.

" _Everyone at Fairy Tail, I have urgent information that you all must know"_ She said to them.

"is Wendy Okay?!" Charla ignored her first statement then abruptly asked her.

" _Wendy is alright, she is safe with me in Tartaros"_ She nodded then showed her the image of Wendy on a bed sleeping with Cocytus beside her.

Charla let out a sigh of relief.

"Hisui-hime! Why are you still in Tartaros? And isn't the guy who helped us saved the Giant's village?" Lucy who was near Makarov asked her.

This time Cocytus went to the orb and replied to her.

" _We meet again Humans. And to your answer she is safe we have been keeping her and Wendy safe from any harm while we were trying to save our Master's life"_ He replied to her. _"We have been abiding to our Master's contract with you for peace"_

"Liar! You demons killed five council members for revenge today!" Gray shouted at him.

" _What are you talking about human? All members of the Nine Demon Gates have not left Tartaros ever since our Master was injured"_ Cocytus retorted back while having a confused face.

"The newspaper came in today and said you demons killed five council members" Gray retorted while pulling out the newspaper from the bar and showing it to him.

" _What?!"_ Cocytus replied back while looking at the newspaper.

" _he is telling the truth. All of them has been in here for three days. They haven't left Natsu-san side ever since."_ Hisui said to him. She then explained to them the situation.

" _That is why they can't harm any human"_ Hisui said finishing her explanation.

"Then what do we need to do Princess?" Erza asked her.

" _We need to find the ones who had shot the arrow and stole The Pact of Peace. If we can find them, I can sign the treaty and it will be complete. Then the Etherious can move freely without the contract binding them"_ Hisui explained the plan.

"But how are we going to find them? They might be anywhere." Happy pointed out.

All of the guild started thinking for the answer when suddenly the door to the guild was opened and eight hooded figures came in.

They all look back at them and thought it was the enemy and readied themselves.

"Wait! Its us!" One of them spoke out while holding her hands out to stop them from attacking.

The hooded figures took of their hood and revealed their face.

"Jellal!" "Meredy!" "Ultear!" Erza, Gray and Juvia said in surprised in seeing them with the Oracion seis.

"hey it's been a while" Meredy said to them while holding hands with Juvia.

"Yes, it has been a while" Juvia replied back happy to see them again.

"Sorry to interrupt the happy reunion, but we didn't come here for a happy chat" Erik interrupted them then said them.

"Yes, we have been tracking a group of mages called The White Liberias that appeared out of nowhere" Jellal started explaining to them.

"These people didn't come from Ishgar, they came from the neighbouring nation Alvarez" he said shocking them.

"Alvarez you say!" Makarov shouted in shock.

Jellal nodded then continued.

"They had come here five years ago, infiltrated the Council and were planning to invade Ishgar by activating a Council Weapon called Face"

"we don't know the rest of their name, but we did find out the leader's name. Desu ne" Richard pointed out. Then came out an image of Licht Flugel from Ultear's Orb.

"His name is Licht Flugel, we don't even know if that is his real name" Sorano said to them while shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway, these guys are the one who caused the big panic in Crocus three days ago, and probably the one who shot the arrow at The Black Salamander" Sawyer said to them.

"What?!" the guild exclaimed.

"Also, they have an Ice Devil Slayer with them. Not only that the arrow that struck The Black Salamander was imbued with the same magic" Ultear continued the explanation.

"what?!" Gray said while remembering The Frozen Giant's Village.

"Yeah, they planned to get rid of him, because he would cause a big problem to their whole invasion plan" Meredy pointed out to them.

" _Where are they!?"_ Cocytus yelled in anger. He was enraged that his Master was almost killed by the White Liberias.

"We have located their hideout in an old abandoned home near south of Crocus. But when we got there, they were gone." Macbeth explained to them.

Cocytus face had anger all over it as he growled at them.

"But be at ease we have finally pinpointed their current location." Ultear said while her orb floated then came out a holographic map with a red dot that was moving.

" _That location is!"_ Cocytus was talking when suddenly.

 _ **Booom!**_

An explosion was heard from the lacrima.

" _Wha.!"_ Cocytus exclaimed in shock then the image started to break and disconnected.

"Hey!" Gray shouted out to him but the connection was cut.

"Hurry we need to go to Tartaros! Wendy and the others need our help!" Charla shouted out while sprouting out her wings.

Makarov nodded.

"Jet we need you to follow Sawyer to Tartaros" Erza commanded him as he nodded back.

"Cana, turn all of us except Jet, Racer and the exceeds into cards that way we can reach there faster" Erza ordered The Card Mage.

"Got it!" Cana replied back then turned everyone except for Jet, Sawyer and the exceeds into cards.

"Now Sawyer, Jet, Happy, Charla, Lily! get all of us there quick!" Erza shouted out to them in the card.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Makarov shouted out to them too.

They nodded then quickly grabbed all of the cards and locked the guild.

"lead the way!" Jet who started running told Sawyer as Happy and Charla were latching on his back.

Sawyer who had Lily holding on tight on his back nodded then started running with Jet following behind.

""Wendy!"" Charla said in her mind as she was worrying her friend's safety.

 **That's a wrap**

 **P.S. I don't know when I can update the chapter. So please be patient**

 **Bye bye**


	20. The Battle Begins

**As all ways I don't own anything just the OC and the plot that's it**

 **On with the story**

 **Hell's Core**

Mard Geer and the other Demon Gates were watching over their Master in his sleep when suddenly.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was heard from the far side of the guild.

"What is this?!" Torafuzar shouted out.

"Keyes, Franmalth stay here and protect Master. Mard Geer and the other will see to the explosion that was heard." Mard Geer ordered them then went out with the others to see what caused the noise.

 **Tartaros's Front Entrance**

Mard Geer and the others went out their Guild and saw the eastern side of the guild was in crumbling pieces.

"What did this?!" Jackal exclaimed looking at the broken part of the guild.

 **BOOM!**

Another explosion was heard and it was in front of them.

"Guh!?" They grunted out shielding their eyes from the dust that blew over them.

Mard Geer then wiped away the dust with his hand and saw what caused it.

An Army with cannons and magic weapons at their disposal while in front of them was a white caped figure who had a sword drawn.

"HEAR ME FILTHY DEMONS OF TARTAROS!" The figure shouted out.

Mard Geer and the others prepared themselves for an incoming battle.

"MY NAME IS LICHT FLUGEL! THE LEADER OF THE WHITE LIBERIAS! WE HAVE COME FOR YOUR MASTER'S LIFE! HAND HIM OVER AND WE ALL WILL LET YOU LIVE!" Licht demanded them.

Mard Geer knew he was lying. "Mard Geer refuses your demand Human!" He shouted back at him.

"VERY WELL! YOU ALL SHALL DIE!" Licht shouted back at him and raised his sword then swiped it down.

"ATTACK!" He commanded his army to attack.

The army marched forward and the cannons fired all rounds.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Explosions rang out as Mard Geer and the Demon Gates dodged them.

""Kyoka! call all the human soldiers at our disposal and have them fight the army. We must protect our Guild!"" Mard Geer ordered her through his Telepathic abilities.

Kyoka nodded and went inside the guild to do his orders.

After a few moments of waiting all the soldiers of Tartaros came out and engage the White Liberias's Army in battle.

Both sides charged at each other and the battle begins.

 **With Jet, Sawyer and the exceeds**

"Is it still far away?!" Jet shouted out to Sawyer who was in front of him.

"We're almost there!" Sawyer yelled back answering him.

They were still on their way towards Tartaros. When suddenly.

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

explosions came in front of them, stopping them.

"Guh!?" Jet grunted as he stops his running while sliding his foot on the ground stopping him.

"What!" Sawyer also grunted out as he stops his running.

"What happened?!" Happy asked them.

"Look!" Lily yelled as he pointed towards a cliff.

On a cliff were a bunch of people in white Armor and clothing with a cannon that had smoke coming out of it.

"Sorry about the smoke, but we can't have you helping those demons!" a man with red hair shouted out while holding a Magic rifle that was pointed at Jet and the others.

"These guys are with the White Liberias!" Sawyer shouted out.

"What are we going to do?" Happy asked them.

Jet and Sawyer started sweating, they can't take on this many people.

"Cana! Change back the Crime Sociere members!" Jellal shouted in his cards to her.

 **POOF!**

Jellal and the others reverted back to normal and faced them.

"Sawyer! You need to lead Jet and the others to Tartarus. We handle these guys and catch up with you later" Erik shouted out to him as he readied his poison in his hands.

"But!" Sawyer tried retorted but was stopped.

"Go! We can handle these guys!" Macbeth said back to him.

Sawyer nodded. "Good luck" he said to them.

They nodded back. "Let's go!" Sawyer said to Jet. He nodded back and Sawyer started leading them again.

"where do you think your going HUH!?" The redhaired man shouted and started shooting his rifle at them.

"I shall not allow it! Desu ne!" Richard yelled back and use his magic to melt the bullets that were coming straight towards Sawyer and the others.

"Tch! All of you kill these guys and be quick!" The man yelled and command his man.

His soldiers then started shooting at Jellal and the others.

They all dodged it and Jellal activated his Meteor and flew straight at the redhaired man and kicked him but he defended back using his rifle as a shield.

"Don't think so!" Jellal yelled at him. he then flipped back and landed while facing his opponent.

"Heh? Not bad Tatoo face. The name is Red Bullet Dan remember that when your dead!" Dan yelled then started shooting at Jellal.

Jellal re activated his Meteor and avoided all the bullets.

He then went near Dan and started a close combat fight with him. Dan blocked his attacks with his other hand.

""This guy is strong!"" Dan yelled in his mind while sweating.

""I'm counting on you guys!"" Jellal wished his luck for Sawyer and the others to reach Tartaros as he kept delivering punch after punch at Dan.

 **The Gates of Igneel**

The members of the Six Dragon Kings were standing guard while observing the Will of Igneel.

 **Ba-dump!**

 **Ba-dump!**

 **Ba-dump!**

The Will of Igneel glowed bright as the heartbeat gets louder and faster.

" **Illios! The Will of Igneel!"** Arastia shouted out as she looks at the flashing Gemstone.

" **The time has come"** He replied back and reached out for the gemstone.

But when he tried to reach for it, he was blocked when an invisible wall stopped him.

" **Wha!?"** He said in shock.

 **Ba-dump!**

 **Ba-dump!**

 **Ba-dump!**

The Gemstone started to glow more brighter then started to fly up.

" **Hah!?"** Gaia exclaimed in shock while seeing the flying Gemstone.

The Will of Igneel then started to fly upwards breaking the ceiling to the chamber and into the sky.

It then flew away into a direction.

" **Let's go!"** Arastious shouted out at the others then started to flap his wings.

Gaia then opened the ceiling and all of them flew up then followed the gemstone.

" **Where could The Will of Igneel be going to?"** Illios said in curiosity.

As they started to fly following it.

 **Cave somewhere**

" **Dragon… have come out of their hiding….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** a terrifying voice spoke then a black shadow flew out of the cave into the sky.

It was the Black Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia

He has smelled the blood of Dragons.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	21. The Demon's Rescue

**As all ways I don't own anything just the OC and the plot that's it**

 **On with the story**

 **Tartaros**

The battle stood with the White Liberias winning over Tartaros.

"Tch! We can't even fight back! How the hell are we supposed to defend the guild?!" Jackal exclaimed to the others.

Ezel, Tempester and Torafuzar gritted their teeth in frustration while Mard Geer was in deep thinking conjuring up a plan.

" **Thorn!"**

Mard Geer use his curse as wall of thorn roots came out of the ground creating a wall separating them from the battle.

"That will hold for a few moments, Ezel you go take Franmalth place in guarding Master. Kyoka go with Cocytus and Franmalth and escape with Sayla and the humans now." Mard Geer ordered her as he was imbuing more curse power to his wall of thorn roots.

"Wha?!" Kyoka exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"Take them to our Master's throne and move it to the right, there you will find a secret passage our Master created -grunt- for emergency if ever something like this happen." He explained to her while grunting as explosions came from the other side of the wall.

"But?!" Kyoka tried to retort but Mard Geer turned and glared at her.

"GO NOW! Mard Geer and the rest will hold them off as long as we can, Sayla's protection is what our Master would have prioritized!" He yelled while commanding her.

Kyoka gritted her teeth in annoyance but nodded. She and Ezel went inside the guild to do his order.

Mard Geer watch them go then turned to look at the others.

"Jackal start placing your Curse all over this area making a ground crevice that is very deep and wide!" Mard Geer quickly ordered him.

Jackal nodded then started to use his curse to make the crevices.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

"Torafuzar! As soon as Jackal finished his task, you must fill the crevices with your dark water!" Mard Geer then shouted out to him.

After Jackal had created a very large crevice, Torafuzar then uses his curse to fill it with black coloured water.

"We now stand our ground, and buy enough time for Kyoka and the others to escape" Mard Geer said to them as he raised his Curse Power.

Jackal and the others follow suit and transformed.

" **Etherious form!"** They shouted out while transforming.

They all face Mard Geer's thorn wall and waited till the Army destroyed it and the battle will begin.

"" **My Lord, lend us your strength""** Mard Geer called out while looking at where his Master was currently recovering.

 **Tartaros Hallway**

Kyoka and Ezel were currently running to do their task and arrived at Hell's Core.

 **Hell's Core**

Kyoka and Ezel busted out the door surprising Franmalth and Keyes who had their guard up.

"What has happened, Kyoka?" Keyes asked her.

"We are being attack by a human army calling themselves the White Liberias. They are here to take Master's Life." Kyoka answered him.

"What?!" Franmalth exclaimed in shock with his tongue going out. Kyoka nodded.

"Franmalth come with me, we must go to where Cocytus is and escape with Sayla and the humans while Mard Geer and the others buys us time!" Kyoka explained to him and started to command Franmalth.

Franmalth nodded in understanding, Kyoka the turn to Keyes. "Keyes, you and Ezel must protect Master at all cost! We will return after we bring Sayla to safety" She said to him as he nodded in understanding.

Kyoka then exited the room with Franmalth following behind and started to run to their Master's Resting Chamber where Sayla is.

 **Natsu's Resting Chamber**

Sayla was sleeping peacefully when she wakes up to the sound of explosions coming from the far side of the guild.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "What was that?" She said in confusion then stands up from the bed while having an arm supporting her pregnant stomach.

 **BANG!**

The door to her room was opened forcefully and came in Kyoka and Franmalth.

"Kyoka-sama? Franmalth-sama? What is wrong?" She asked them while walking to them.

"Forgive me for this Sayla" Kyoka said to her.

"Eh?" Sayla said confused at what she was saying, she then suddenly felt dizzy and falls asleep.

Franmalth catches her then gently lifts her and carried her.

Kyoka had an apologetic face on her. "This is for the best" she said.

She then exited the room with Franmalth following behind while being careful with Sayla, they then went to where Cocytus and the humans were.

 **Hell's Throne**

Cocytus was just talking to the Communication Lacrima Orb when suddenly an explosion was heard and the ceiling came down.

Smoke and dust were everywhere covering the whole room.

A pile of rubble was moving and came out Cocytus who pushed the rubble away using his back.

"What has happened?!" He shouted out.

Bellow him was Hisui who was protecting an unconscious Wendy with KemoKemo by using her body as a shield.

Hisui opened her eyes and looked around while coughing from the dust that was flying.

"-cough- -cough- what?!" Hisui coughed out while covering her mouth as she looks around the fallen rubble everywhere.

"Nuu!" KemoKemo shouted out while looking at Wendy who had blood coming out of her forehead.

"Wendy!" Hisui exclaimed and went to her and use her handkerchief to wipe away the blood on her head.

Cocytus heard the yell and turned to look Hisui wiping away blood from Wendy's forehead.

He then kneeled down to her and put his hand over the wound and heal it.

Hisui watches as Wendy's wound was being healed by him. After he finished, he then carried Wendy in his arms.

""Mard Geer! What is happening outside?!"" Cocytus called out to him by Telepathic.

He heard no respond and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Then the door to the room was busted open. Cocytus saw Kyoka and Franmalth who was carrying an unconscious Sayla went in and saw the damage.

"Kyoka! What has happened?!" He demanded her to answer him.

"We are being attack by an army calling themselves the White Liberias which are being led by a human named Licht Flugel. They are here for Master's life." Kyoka answered him.

Cocytus face went into shock from hearing that name. "Then what are you doing here?! We have to protect Master!" He shouted out to them.

Kyoka shook her head. "It is Mard Geer's order. We are to escape and bring Sayla and the humans to the secret passage hidden here in order for them to be safe." She explained to him.

"What!?" He exclaimed. "We cannot just leave Master!" he shouted out then passed Wendy to Hisui and went to go to his Master's side.

Cocytus was stopped when Kyoka grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Mard Geer and the rest are buying us time to escape. We will return to assist them afterwards!" Kyoka exclaimed to him.

"But!" He tried to retort back but Kyoka stopped him.

"It is what Master would have ordered us to do" she said to him.

Cocytus clicked his tongue in frustration then nodded to her in understanding.

Kyoka nodded back then went to Natsu's throne and pushed it to the side.

There was a metal door bellow it. Kyoka grabbed the handle and yanked it open.

"Let's go" she said to them.

Cocytus and Franmalth looked at each other nodded.

Cocytus then jumped into the escaped passage and Franmalth use his elastic arms and slowly lifts down Sayla into the passage way down, then Cocytus grabbed Sayla and carried her.

Hisui then followed suit and was lifted down by Franmalth. When she was down, he then carried Wendy as she was also lifted down as well. Hisui then grabbed Wendy and carried her.

KemoKemo just jumped down and bounce after hitting the ground.

After that Franmalth jumped into the passage way as well and Kyoka followed as well closing the door.

But unknown to them three shadowed figures saw them and one of them grinned evilly.

 **Tartaros Front Entrance**

" **GUAAAHH!"** Mard Geer yelled out in pain as he was sent flying back from a magical blast.

He crashed down to the ground and reverted back to his previous form.

Mard Geer then clenched his fist while grunting in pain and tried to stand up but was forced back down as an Armored boot crashed his head down to the dirt.

"geh!" He grunted out in pain.

"Hahahahaha! You filthy demons are so weak" a blond hair man who was above him laughed out while grinding his boot at Mard Geer's head.

Mard Geer and the others were defeated by them easily without being able to fight back.

Torafuzar had his arms and neck locked by two long swords by two soldiers. Tempester was pinned down to the ground by a man wearing a helmet, and Jackal had both his arms chained and pulled apart by two girls, one who had a sick smile and the other had an emotionless face.

Mard Geer grunted out at them. He was then pulled up when the man grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up painfully.

"Any last words?" the blond hair man mockingly asked him.

Mard Geer didn't answer, he just glared at him with hatred.

"Guess not? Hahahaha" The man laughed then threw him to the ground.

"Gah!" Mard Geer grunted and look up at the man.

"it's time for you to die, remember that it was the great Zan-sama who sent you back home to hell" he said then lifted up his sword.

"Mard Geer!" Jackal shouted out while trying to get out of the chains but couldn't as electricity flow into the chain shocking him.

"Gaaaahh!" Jackal shouted out in pain. "Keep him chained up Kia!" The other girl shouted out to the other. "Okay Kaya!" The girl responded back.

Mard Geer just smiled at him. ""All that matters, is that Master's child is safe from them."" He said in his mind.

But Zan stopped his sword midway and was realizing something. He then leaned his sword on his shoulder and was thinking something.

"Feels like I'm forgetting something? What was it?" Zan said while thinking.

Mard Geer looked at him carefully and was starting to fear something.

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot!" He then looked at Mard Geer and had a crazy looking smile at him.

"You demons really think we didn't know?! You sent out some of your members to escape this place to protect The Black Salamander's stinking offspring, didn't you?!" he said to Mard Geer who had a shock look on him.

"Huh?!" Mard Geer exclaimed out in shock. ""How did they know?!"" he said in his mind.

"Bet you're wondering how did we know your little plan, don't you?" Zan said in a mocking tone.

He then pointed to Liny who was beside Licht far away from them. "My little friend there intercepted you, filthy demon's conversation and found out about your plan. Then our captain, send in our three teammates to dispose of them." Zan said while having a smug look on him.

Mard Geer growled out in anger at his failure then tried to attack Zan with his Curse but couldn't, as something was restraining him.

"tch!" Zan clicked his tongue in annoyance at Mard Geer tried to do to him and kick Mard Geer on the face hard.

Mard Geer's mouth bleeds from the attack to his face.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME?! YOU STUPID! PATHETIC! WORTHLESS! WEAK! DEMON!" Zan yelled out at him while stomping his foot on Mard Geer's head at every sentence.

After Zan cooled down, he raised up his sword up high.

"Time for all of you demons to die!" Zan said with a sick smile.

Mard Geer closed his eyes waiting for it to come. ""Forgive Mard Geer Master, Mard Geer has failed you"" he said in his mind.

Zan swing his sword down on Mard Geer's neck.

 **WHOOSH!**

 **.**

 **CLANG!**

The sound of metal clashing against each other was heard.

"What the?!" Zan exclaimed out.

Mard Geer heard him then slowly opened his eyes and saw them.

A red hair woman wearing Armor and a top naked black hair man in front of him while the woman had a sword holding against Zan's sword while the black haired had an ice sword bellow the woman's sword as if it was supporting hers.

"Looks like we made it in time!" The black hair exclaimed out to the woman.

"Yeah!" The woman replied to him.

They then lifted up their swords making Zan fly away.

"Tch! Who the hell are you people!?" Zan shouted out at them while landing.

"We tell you who we are!" A voice rang out and thunder was heard striking at the masked man holding down Tempester.

The mask man got hit but was only shocked then jumped away and then a blond hair man who had a lightning shape scar on his right eye appeared beside Tempester.

Then two white hair females while one was in a cat cosplay while the other had demon a like attire while having a tail on bottom back as well as wings, kick Liny and Katy on the back sending them flying away from Jackal.

"We are from Fairy Tail!" they both exclaimed out loud.

And then a black hair man with iron piercings on his face who had metallic like logs on both his arms launched against the two soldiers who were restraining Torafuzar on the head knocking them out.

"And we are here to save our friends!" he said to them.

They all faced against Zan and the rest of the army.

Mard Geer and the others were surprised seeing them here.

"Heh! Fairy tail huh? You guys are on the demon's side?" Zan said in a mocking tone while having his sword pointed at Erza and the others.

" **Yeah!** " A giant like voice replied.

Zan look up and saw a gigantic fist coming straight at him. Zan jumped away dodging it.

" **You bastards will pay for invading Ishgar** and causing the panic at Crocus!" A giant replied while shrinking down reverting back to that of a little old man.

"WE, FAIRY TAIL! DECLARE WAR ON YOU BASTARDS!" The Old man shouted out at Zan.

"OOOOOHHH!" The rest of them roared out in agreement.

Zan clicked his tongue in annoyance then called out to his leader using telepathic magic.

""Captain, Fairy Tail runts are here and they are declaring war against us. what do you want to do"" Zan called out to Licht on the Telepathic link.

""Dispose of them. Soon Face will be activated then their magic will be gone and we will take over this land for Zeref"" Licht replied back.

Zan let out a crazy grin at his reply then face at Fairy Tail.

"Alright you Fairy runts! You want a war? You got one. Get them!" Zan said loud at them then signalled the army to attack.

"Attack!" Erza yelled out to her guild mates and charged.

Fairy Tail's battle for their nation has begun.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Leave a review please**

 **BYE-BYE**


	22. The Awakening

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander!**

 **Fairy tail has reach the battle between Tartaros and The White Liberias. And joined the battle.**

 **Cocytus and the others are escaping to a secret passage way created by Natsu in case of an emergency.**

 **How will the battle turn out!**

 **Tartaros**

 **East side**

Fairy Tail are now engaging the White Liberias army to defend Tartaros.

"ORAAAH!" Gajeel yelled out while striking at some soldiers with his Iron Logs.

They yelled out in pain against his attack.

Gajeel didn't notice a soldier coming from behind him and had a sword readied beside him.

"Gajeel! Solid Script: Blast!" Levy called out to him then let out her magic attack against the soldier.

The soldier was sent flying away. Gajeel turned around and saw what happened.

"Thanks Shrimp!" Gajeel thanked her while attacking another soldier with his Iron Log.

 **North side**

" **MAAAANNN!"** Elfman roared out in his Beast Soul: Were Tiger and was striking against all the soldiers with his claws.

"Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn!" Evergreen yelled out while firing out magical bullets at soldiers.

"Look at the married couple Freed! We can't let them be on the spotlight forever!"

"Let's go Babies! Barion Fōmēshon!" Bickslow shouted out to the Rune Mage while having his dolls let out a magic blast attack at ten soldiers.

"Yeah! Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei!" Freed agreed with his teammates and used his magic Runes to transform himself into a black Armor and used his enhanced speed and strength to take down twelve soldiers in one go.

""Who the hell are you calling married couple?!" Elfman and Evergreen shouted out at them

 **West side**

"Kansō! Kureha no Yoroi! Gessen!" Erza shouted out as she let a magic slash at Zan.

Zan saw it coming and blocked it with his sword.

"GUUH! HAH!" He held his sword in blocking the slash and bounced it off.

"Not bad, Girly! but not good enough!" Zan shouted while having a crazy grin and let out a magic blast at her. Erza readied her sword and block his attack.

"How about this?!" Laxus voice rang out and a stream of lightning flew towards Zan.

He dodged it and Laxus appeared beside Erza with Lightning sparks going around his body.

"hahahaha! you fairy runts are interesting!" Zan laughed out then charged at Laxus and Erza.

 **On the other side**

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted out while creating an ice shield against Silver's attack,

The ice shield breaks from the Silver's punch and then he delivered a kick on Gray's side.

"Gah!" Gray grunted out then was sent flying to a rock.

"Gray-sama! How dare you!? Water Slicer!" Juvia called out to Gray then launch a water attack against Silver.

Silver just stand there and all of the water instantly froze.

"What?!" Juvia exclaimed out. Silver disappeared then re-appeared behind her.

"Oh no!" She said turning around to defend herself.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled out to her teammate. "Etowāru Furūgu!" She yelled out and whipped her magic whip against Silver, catching Silver's hand from attacking Juvia.

"Now!" Lucy yelled out to her. Juvia nodded. "Water Nebula!" she yelled releasing a current of water to Silver. The water the froze again.

Silver then freeze Etowāru Furūgu using his magic breaking it.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

An ice shards barrage was then released by Silver and was coming straight at Lucy.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia called out to her teammate.

Lucy raised up her hands to defend herself. A shadowed figure came, then grabbed her and carried her away from the attack.

"Eh?! Loke!" Lucy opened her eyes and saw the one who saved her.

"Yo! Looks like you guys could need a hand." He replied then put Lucy down.

Silver saw him. "A celestial spirit?" He said behind his mask.

"Where do you think you're looking?!" Gray shouted out in the air while having his hands holding a giant Ice hammer.

"Aisu Meiku! Aisu Inpakuto!" he yelled out to Silver then an impact was made from Gray's attack.

Gray landed beside his friends. "Did that do it?" He said while looking at where Silver was standing.

The dust settled down and there was Silver who was standing unscathed but with a crack on his helmet.

"Shit! How tough is this guy?!" Gray yelled then readied his magic.

"Gray-sama please be cautious! this person is likely the one responsible for freezing the Sun Village from before" Juvia said to him while having water flowing in her hands. Gray clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Anyway, we need to find his weakness quick!" Lucy said behind Loke who had light coming out of his fist.

Juvia and Gray nodded then face Silver.

The crack on Silver's helmet started to spread then a part of his mouth was open and a smile was seen on it.

"You have grown, Gray." Silver muttered out in a low tone then rushed towards Gray and the others while having cold air coming out of his hands.

 **Tartaros Front Entrance**

The rest of the guild who weren't fighting, brought back the injured members of Tartaros back at the front.

"OOOOORRRAAAAA!" Makarov yelled out while punching away some White Liberias soldiers with his gigantic fist.

"Hurry!" Makarov yelled out to Nab and Max who were bringing back some of Tartaros Soldiers.

"Easy does it" Max said while lying down an injured Tartaros soldier to the ground.

Makarov looked at all the wounded and had a grim look.

"hold still" Lisanna said while bandaging Jackal's bleeding hands.

"Hands off human! Guh!" Jackal yelled out but held his hands in pain from the bleeding.

"I told you to hold still!" Lisanna hit him on the head lightly then grabbed his hand and continued the wrapping. Jackal now had annoyed look from the fact he was receiving help from humans.

"you will be fine now" Mira said finish bandaging Tempester's bleeding chest wound.

" **Why? Why help us humans?"** Tempester(he was still in his Etherious Form) asked her.

Mira smiled. "It is because of Wendy" She replied. Tempester then had a confused look on his face.

"Wendy told us we could coexist with each other and that's why we wanted to help. Because we are all friends." she explained to him while smiling. Tempester had wide eyes and was now surprised at her response.

"Lay Down! You're still hurt!" Macao and Wakaba yelled out to Torafuzar who was limping, he was trying to go to his guild and protect his master.

" **SHUT UP HUMANS! Master! I need to protect Master!"** He exclaimed while holding his right arm, suddenly he lost balance and fell.

"You need to lay down! You can't do anything if you're still injured!" Macao said while going to him with Wakaba following him. Torafuzar ignored them and tried to get up but failed.

Torafuzar then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Makarov.

"Stay down Torafuzar. We will help you" Makarov said to him. "we all owe your Master a deep sense of gratitude for his past actions. We are willing to protect him in your stead." He said to Torafuzar.

Torafuzar look at him then turned away and clicked his tongue in frustration and nodded.

Makarov nodded back he then turned to look at one of his kids. "Warren! I need you to contact Erza, Elfman, and Levy come over here to help us out!" He instructed out to Warren who was carrying an injured Tartaros soldier on his shoulders.

"Got it!" he replied while putting down the soldier on the ground.

"Gildarts you're up" he then said to Gildarts who was carrying ten soldiers in his arms. Gildarts nodded and put down the injured soldiers then jumped into the battlefield.

 **Back at the battle field**

The others were fighting against all the White Liberias soldiers using all of their might.

"" _Elfman, Levy, and Erza! Master need you guys back at Tartaros guild hurry!""_ Warren called them out.

Erza was currently busy defending all of Zan's attack with her swords. When she heard the message from Warren, she was sweating because Zan wasn't leaving any opening for her.

"HAHAHAHA! DANCE GIRLY!" Zan yelled out while laughing at her.

"Guh!" Erza grunted out from the relentless attacks.

"she isn't the only one here you know!" Laxus yelled out while firing a lightning blast from his hand at Zan.

Zan saw it coming then jumped away from Erza to dodge it.

"Tch! He's quick!" Laxus said in annoyance.

"Zan-chan isn't the only one here you know!" A voice shouted out behind Laxus.

He turned around and was kicked on the face and the chest by Kia and Kaya.

"Guah!" Laxus grunted out and was flying and impact to the ground from the sneak attack.

"Laxus!" Erza called out to her friend and was trying to reach him but couldn't. Zan got in front of her and had his sword in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going huh red head!?" He said while licking his sword.

"Our dance isn't over yet!" Zan said while slashing at Erza who was defending against all of it.

Erza was dodging and blocking all of Zan's attack but was sent blown away when Zan fired a magic blast at her defenceless back at close range when he got behind her.

"Aaahh!" she yelled in pain.

"Erza!" Laxus called out to her but was pinned down by Kia and Kaya. "GUAH!"

"I don't think so big boy, you're still playing with us!" Kia shouted out with a mug grin on her face. "Yeah and we don't like boys who ignore us!" Kaya shouted out then both of them kick Laxus on the stomach making him gasp for the lost of air he got from the attack.

Erza fell down and when she got up Zan's sword was an inch away from her neck.

"Looks like the Fairy girl is the first one to go bye-bye" Zan said in a crazy tone while smiling evilly.

He then swings up his sword then brought it down to Erza's neck.

She closed her eyes waiting for it but nothing happened.

Erza opened her eyes and saw a blue coat in front of her.

"I won't let you!" The person in front of her yelled.

She looked up and saw her friend, Jellal who was holding Zan's hand by the forehand stopping his attack.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed out to him.

"Erza! Go back me and Erik can handle this guy!" Jellal said to her.

"Got it!" Erza said while nodding then stood up and ran to where her friends were.

"I'm not finish with you yet Girly!" Zan yelled out and kicked away Jellal then fired a magic blast at Erza.

"Erza!" Jellal shouted out to her.

"I can hear your attack!" Erik got in front of her and block the magic blast with his hands covered in poison mist.

"So, looks like that idiot Dan lost to you Ishgar roaches, didn't he?!" Zan said in annoyed tone.

"Heh, you Alvarez rats aren't so tough at all" Erik replied while sending Poison Dragon Scales at Zan.

 **On the east side**

Gajeel and the others were hammering down every soldier that were attacking them.

They then heard the message from Warren.

"Go Shrimp! Me and the rest can handle this" He said to her while blocking an axe with his Tetsuryūken

Levy nodded then went to were the others were.

"Gihee, come on you bastards we take you all on!" Gajeel grinned then roared out at them.

The soldiers then charged at Gajeel and the others.

"Take this! Tetsuryū no Hōkō!" Gajeel shouted out while letting out a breath attack.

 **On the back of the White Liberias temporary HQ**

"Licht-sama, our forces have been depleted to 75%" Linny said to Licht in an emotionless tone.

"Looks like the fairies are putting up a good fight" He replied while smirking.

Then Dan who had bruises and cuts all over him appeared in front of Licht.

"Sorry captain, I got beaten by them" He said while kneeling down to Licht.

"It is alright Dan"

"in fact, I have another task that will suite you right now" Licht replied while motioning Dan to stand up.

Dan just stands up as he was told but he coughed out blood when he felt something pierced his heart. He saw a dagger had pierce his chest where his heart was, he looked up and saw Licht smiling

"-Cough- L-Licht Y-you Bastard W-Why?!" Dan said while coughing out blood and walking back.

"I asked Linny to transfer the last Face activation Key to whoever on our side lost their battle, so basically Dan, you won first place" Licht said smiling to him.

"T-This wasn't the deal" Dan said weakly before falling dead on the ground.

"Thank you for your hard work Dan" Licht said kneeling down and closing Dan opened dead eyes.

"With this Face is in our hands!" Licht said standing up while having an evil smile on his face.

 **Tartaros Front Entrance**

Erza, Elfman, and Levy arrived to where Master was but then felt the ground shaking.

"W-What's happening?!" Levy exclaimed while trying to stand up from all the shaking.

"is it one of those bastards doing?!" Elfman said while looking at the battlefield.

"No look!" Erza exclaimed while pointing at the direction.

All of them followed where she was pointing and saw a gigantic, enormous, and long white pillar that had a human face on top.

"I-is that Face?!" Makarov exclaimed while sweating.

"those bastards already activated that thing?!" Elfman said while clenching his fist.

"N-No! that l-l-location!" Mard Geer voice yell out while getting up from his resting spot.

"Stop! Your wounds will reopen!" Kinana yelled at him while trying to hold him down.

"T-That location is where Guh?!" Mard Geer yell out while ignoring Kinana's protest and tried to stand up but failed while grunting in pain.

"Stop it!" Kinana said while holding his back. "What is wrong Mard Geer!?" Makarov exclaimed out to him while asking.

"That p-place is where Kyoka and the others are! They are in danger" He said with his right eyes open while his left was close.

"Wendy! Is Wendy with them?!" Charla said while shouting at him. Mard Geer nodded.

Charla then flew fast with Happy and Lily who were yelling out to her to stop.

Makarov then turned to Erza and the others.

"Elfman! You and Lisanna will go into the guild to help protect the Black Salamander!" Makarov ordered out to him.

"Erza! Levy! You two and Mira will go to where Charla and the others are heading and protect Wendy and the rest from any harm!" He ordered them.

They nodded then went to do his order.

"Let's go Lisanna!" Elfman called out to her. "Got it!" She replied back while following her brother inside Tartaros guild.

" Kansō! Tenrin no Yoroi! Let's go Levy, Mira!" Erza re-equipped to her Armor then held out her hands for Levy to grab so that she can carry her. Levy nodded back. As Mira nodded, she turned into her Satan Soul and spread out her wings.

They then flew their way towards where Face was.

"Be safe" Makarov said while looking at Erza and the others.

 **With Cocytus and the others**

Cocytus and the others were now out of the long secret escape passage that Natsu created and was now in open woods with a wooden cabin beside the passage exit.

"Sayla and the others will be safe here" Kyoka said while walking towards the cabin.

She then stopped at the entrance at let out a magic circle from her hand making the Magic barrier around the cabin disappear.

Kyoka then motioned the others to follow.

When Cocytus and the others were making their way towards the cabin, the ground suddenly shook surprising them.

"W-What's happening?!" Franmalth yelled out while panicking.

"Nuuu" KemoKemo said in a scared tone while holding on Hisui's back.

Hisui look around for any danger and look down at Wendy who was still unconscious.

"This is?!" Kyoka said while looking around the area for the cause.

Cocytus used his enhanced hearing and heard the ground near their area breaking apart.

He then faced the direction where he heard it and saw something white rising up.

"There!" Cocytus exclaimed to the others. Franmalth and Kyoka look at where he was facing at and saw a giant white pillar rising up from near their area.

"What the heck is that!?" Franmalth yelled out with his tongue going out in a snake like slither motion.

"We worry about that later! Right now, we need to get Sayla and the humans to safety!" Kyoka exclaimed out and reaching the doorknob.

But when she touched it, she quickly dodged away as a magic bullet was shot at where she was standing.

"Who is there!?" Kyoka shouted while looking at a cliff.

On the cliff near them were three figures.

"Yo! My name is Gorge. I think one of you already know me from before" A giant man who was holding an axe replied back to her while shouting.

Cocytus growled at him while remembering the wound he got from him.

"Tch! You missed! Lame Bor! Even for you" A skinny man said while mocking to another one who had a rifle in his Hands.

"Can it! Qius!" Bor retorted back to Qius.

"You two shut it! Right now, we kill the Black Salamander's offspring!" Gorge hit both of their heads and pointed at Sayla who was unconscious in Cocytus's arms.

Franmalth and Kyoka got in front of Cocytus who was holding her, ready to defend her.

"Like we let you!" Franmalth yelled out in retort to Gorge's statement.

"Cocytus, human get away from here as fast as you can. We will hold them off for as long as we can" Kyoka whispered to Cocytus and Hisui.

"What!?" Cocytus retorted back to her.

"Go Cocytus! Human! While you have the chance!" Franmalth retorted in a whisper to Cocytus while glaring at him.

Cocytus had a frustrated look and nodded back. "Let's go human!" Cocytus said while motioning Hisui to follow him.

"where you're going dog ears!?" Bor yelled while shooting with his rifle at them. "Don't kill the princess you idiot! We still need her alive if we want to take control of Crocus" Qius shouted out at him while hitting his head.

Franmalth jumped towards the bullet and block it with his arm. "I don't think so Human!" He hissed at Bor.

"Heh! Let's see who is talking when we're finish with you!?" Gorge yelled at him while jumping down the cliff with Qius and Bor following behind.

Kyoka and Franmalth got ready as their fight was about to start.

 **Hells' Core**

"Guah!" Ezel grunted out in pain as a spear attack landed on him

Keyes and Ezel were defeated and were held down by soldiers with their spears on their neck.

"Ezel-kun! Keyes-san! Lamy shouted out to them while dodging spear attacks with her Slippery Curse.

All of the sudden her Curse power stop and a spear strike at her making her fall.

"Guaahhh!" she yelled out in pain and was restrained by two soldiers.

"HAHAHAHA! Licht-sama, we found him! The Black Salamander!" A white hair man yelled out to Licht on the telepathic link

""Good work Harman, now destroy their Hell's Core and dispose of him immediately!"" Licht replied back to him in the telepathic link.

"As you wish Captain" Harman replied then went to Natsu's bed side while signalling the others to blow up the place.

"I, Harman Revil! The righthand man of my leader Licht Flugel shall now take the life of the feared Black Salamander!" Harman shouted out while calling out Licht name as if he was honouring it.

He then pulled out the same Golden arrow that had pierced Natsu's heard three days prior.

"No! Master!" Ezel yelled out to stop Harman's attempt while reaching out with his hands.

But Ezel's hands were pierced by spears as the soldiers stop his attempt. "aaaah!" Ezel yelled out in pain as all of his hands were pierced.

"Ezel-kun!" Keyes shouted out to him as an Armor boot stomped Ezel's head.

"Quiet you!" The soldier holding down Keyes yelled at him and kicked him on the face.

"Guah!" Keyes also yelled out in pain.

"DIE! E.N.D!" Harman shouted and brought the golden arrow down on Natsu's heart.

 **SPLUART! (The sound of flesh being torn or pierced)**

Suddenly two unidentified things were flying before they landed with one of them having a metallic sound from the impact with the ground.

"Eh?" Harman said confused at what was happening.

He looked down then saw his hands were gone and blood was spilling all over the place.

"My hands? My hands? MY HAAANNDDDSSSSS?!" Harman yelled out while screaming in pain.

The soldiers in the room were confused at what is happening.

They all saw that their captain was about to kill the Black Salamander when all of the sudden his hands were sent flying with Harman's blood spilling everywhere.

" **Hey"** A demonic voice rang out surprising everyone in the room.

"Eh?!" Harman said looking around for the source of the voice.

" **You're noisy"** The voice spoke again and suddenly Harman was set on fire. The fire wasn't ordinary fire, they were black coloured fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME!" he shouted out while screamed for help before falling to the ground dead.

The soldiers let go of Ezel and Keyes and were scared when they saw him.

Standing beside his bed was Etherious Natsu Dragneel who had an angered look on him as he glared at the soldiers.

Then all of the soldiers were instantly killed by Natsu who just lift up his right hand and made a crushing gesture.

After all the soldiers drop dead, he looked at Ezel and Keyes who were still on the ground looking at him.

" **Keyes, Ezel"** He called out to them. They responded to him by bowing their heads to the ground.

" **Where is my beloved Sayla?"** He asked them.

 **BOOM!**

Natsu's attention was brought away as he heard an explosion near his guild.

He then went near a wall and made a separating motion with his hands as the wall separated from his magic.

and Natsu saw it all.

The battle that took place near his guild, that would endanger Sayla, his unborn child and his family.

He looked down and saw Mard Geer and the others were being bandaged by members of Fairy Tail, he saw at the Kingdom of Crocus.

Mard Geer saw him and stood up as he kneeled down to his knees while having his head down and muttered "Mard Geer has failed you my lord"

Natsu heard his word and quickly understood everything. His anger instantly boiled to its peak.

" **You bastards dare attack my home!"** Natsu said in terrifying and demonic voice while being surrounded by black aura.

 **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

Natsu let out the same roar he let out near Magnolia, but this was different this was not a roar of threat this was a roar of anger.

 **That's a wrap bye bye**

 **Leave a review please**


	23. The Battle for The World

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander!**

 **Kyoka and Franmalth are battling against Gorge and his minions in order to but time for Cocytus and the others to escape.**

 **Face has been activated.**

 **Natsu has awakened from his slumber and was now in rage.**

 **What will happen!?**

 **Tartaros**

Fairy Tail were currently fighting of the soldiers of the White Liberias but stopped their fighting when they hear an ear-piercing roar.

 **RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed while holding her ears from the sound.

"A Monster!?" Juvia said with her hands on her ears while looking around.

"No! this roar!" Gray said while facing towards Tartaros Guild and saw a figure wrapped in black aura.

"This is bad! Juvia! Lucy! we got to get back! That guy is coming!" Gray said while running to them.

"Eh!?" they both exclaimed to him then realized who he was talking about.

"This is really bad!" Lucy said while running fast while calling back Loke.

Gray, Lucy and Juvia ran away from their fight against Silver from knowing The Black Salamander is coming to fight.

But before they could go and reach the front entrance of Tartaros.

Silver instantly appeared beside Gray and kick him on his stomach. "Guaahh!" Gray shouted in pain while flying back.

"Gray!" "Gray-sama!" Lucy and Juvia shouted out to their friend.

"Bastard!" Gray said standing up.

Silver stood there watching him then turned to Lucy and Juvia. They instantly went into a battle stance when he turned around.

In a split second Juvia and Lucy were instantly turned into ice statue.

"Lucy! Juvia!" Gray called out to his frozen friends.

Silver then raised his hands up while clenching his fist hard in a hammering motion.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Gray shouted at Silver then run at him while holding and ice sword.

"YAAHHH!" he shouted while swing the sword at Silver who caught it.

"What!?" Gray exclaimed in surprise. He was then kicked hard at his side and was sent flying towards the forest.

Gray crashed into trees before coming to a stop. "AAAaaaahh!" he shouted in pain from the landing.

Silver then reappeared above him while holding his ice sword. He then swings it at Gray.

"Wow!" Gray exclaimed while dodging it. He then backflipped away from Silver then stop while looking at Silver with a glare.

"You bastard! Turn Lucy and Juvia back to normal!" Gray demanded to him.

Silver didn't respond, he then run at Gray while making the ground frozen solid.

Gray tried to jump but couldn't. he looked down and saw his legs were frozen "What?!" he said in surprise.

Silver then landed a punch to Gray's face which cause the ice holding him break.

"Guah!" Gray shouted in pain at him.

He landed back a few feet away from Silver who look at him.

"tch! Cocky bastard!" Gray said while wiping away some blood near his mouth then run towards Silver.

"Orya!" Gray shouted while punching Silver who dodged in a close range.

"Ooooohhhhhhh!" Gray shouted while trying to land a punch at Silver who was dodging while stepping back from Gray's advance.

Gray then notice an opening on Silver's right side and took it.

"Take this!" Gray shouted while encasing his right fist in an ice gauntlet.

His punch hits the target on Silver's Helmet as it flew away.

 **CLANG!**

The Helmet hit the ground making a clanging sound.

"How you like that you B- -Gasp-!?" He said standing up but gasp when he saw Silver's face.

"D-D-Dad!?" Gray stuttered out while seeing his father who he was supposed to be dead.

Silver smirked at Gray then punch him in the gut.

"Guah!?" Gray yelped from the punch while holding his punch and hold his stomach.

Silver then delivered a kick to Gray's face sending him flying.

"Aaahhh!" Gray shouted while flying back and impact on a tree.

 **(Skip their battle scene making it different because some of the sentence I can't remember what were they called and I am very lazy to make that part)**

"You're not Deliora, aren't you?! You're my Dad!" Gray said while crying at him.

Silver just had a sad smile on his face while having a hole on his chest from Gray's Ice Vambrace which he used to throw a big round stone at him.

"6 years ago, when Deliora attack our town, I died that's the truth. But during that time, he came. Licht Flugel." Silver started to re-tell what happened to him.

"He took all of the dead corpses and experimented on them, bringing them back to life but they were all failures even Mika, your mother was used as a guinea pig by them. I was the only one who lived this long."

"During the GMG, I saw that you were alive, me and Mika couldn't be more happier seeing you all grown up" Silver said while smiling back at the memory.

"The White Liberias were planning to use Face and wipe out all magic in Ishgar so that it would be easier for Alvarez to invade. But there was one person that could foil their plan" He said the look at Gray who was still crying.

"The Black Salamander" He said to him.

"They then infuse Ice Devil Slayer Magic into me turning me into a weapon against him." He said looking back down.

"Gray" Silver called out to his son. Gray look at him and was listening at what he has to say.

"There isn't only one Face" Silver said to him. Gray's eyes went wide when he heard what his father said next.

 **Magnolia, Villages near The Magic Council, Near Crocus**

A scene where there were hundreds or even thousands of Face pillar standing near the people's home.

"There are one thousand Face bombs planted all over Ishgar" Silver said to him.

 **Back to Gray and Silver**

Gray's face was in shock when he heard him.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed out to him.

"You and your friends need to defeat Linny the one who is operating the Face bombs right now. She is beside Licht near a base camp south of here. Take her down and that way you and your friends can save your home. And also, be careful I don't know what power does Licht has." Silver explained to him.

Gray nodded in understanding.

"and Licht Flugel isn't his real name. his name is Larcade Dragneel. A demon from the books of Zeref." Silver said to him which cause Gray to be in shock.

"He's a demon as well!?" Gray asked him. Silver nodded.

After a few moments, Gray's shock disappeared.

"Gray, I need you to do a favour for your old man" Silver asked while standing up.

Gray look at him with curiosity at what he wanted to say.

"Kill me" Silver said spreading his arms.

Gray's eyes went wide in surprise and shock. He then formed and Ice sword in his hand.

"I-I can't do it!" Gray stuttered out while shouting.

"it's alright Gray. I'm already dead to begin with, this body won't last anymore. Now quick do it, I kept your mother waiting for too long" Silver said to him.

"I-I can't!" Gray retorted back while making the ice sword disappear.

"YOU CAN'T HESITATE NOW! DO IT! I KILLED COUNCIL MEMBERS TO ACTIVATE FACE! KILL ME NOW GRAY!" Silver shouted out at him.

"DO IT NOW! OR I KILL YOUR FROZEN FRIENDS RIGHT NOW! DO IT! BEFORE I KILL THEM!"

"I JUST CAN'T!" Gray shouted back to him. "I just can't kill my own dad!" Gray said while holding his right hand over his face with tears coming out.

Silver's eyes went wide before they relax, he then went to him and hugged him.

"Hey dad? Can we stay like this for a few moments?" Gray asked him in the hug.

"Yeah. It's okay with me" Silver replied back to him.

After a few minutes Silver's body started to glow.

"Looks like I ran out of time" Silver said while still hugging Gray.

"Gray I need you to protect everyone you love for me. Can you do that son?" Silver requested him while his body started to disperse in particles.

"Yeah, I can. Tell mom I said hi for me" Gray replied back while still crying.

"I will" Silver replied back while nodding. His body then disappear leaving particles.

" _I'm counting on you Gray"_ Silver voice called out to him.

"Don't worry Dad, you can count on me" Gray said looking up. "I use your power to good use" he said while clenching his right hand in front of his chest, his arm now had a tattoo on it indicating he was now an Ice Devil Slayer.

 **With Lucy and Juvia**

Juvia and Lucy were out of their frozen prison and was looking around the area for their Ice Wizard friend

 **With Kyoka and Franmalth**

"Dogyaaa!" Franmalth yelled in pain as he was sent flying to a tree.

"HAHAHA! The one eye didn't even stand a chance against us!" Bor laugh at him while Qius was in front of him with his fist in front of his chest.

"how weak are you demons? Huh!" Qius said walking towards Franmalth before stomping his head with his foot.

"Guh!" Franmalth grunted in pain.

"You will pay with your souls humans!" Franmalth shouted while standing up making Qius loose balance and fell.

"Ho? Still have some with within you eh?" Qius mockingly said, he then delivered a series of punches at Franmalth who couldn't defend because of his injuries.

"Franmalth!" Kyoka shouted out to him while struggling in the chains binding her to a tree.

"What are these chains?!" Kyoka exclaimed while looking at the chains.

"Give it a rest. Those chains are one of the only things in the world, you demons can't break out off" Gorge said while watching the torturing in front of him.

Kyoka could only watch as her fellow demon was getting tortured by them. She was helpless.

"HAHAHAHA! COME ON CYCLOPS! WHERE'S THE "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR SOULS HUMAN!" THING?" Qius laugh mimicking what Franmalth said while hitting him all over his body.

Franmalth covered his hands over his head as he couldn't fight back at all.

 **RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

Then a roar rang out and surprised them all.

"What the heck was that?!" Bor exclaimed in surprise while looking around.

"Is it!?" Qius said while sweating in fear.

"fufufu he has awakened" Kyoka said while smiling knowing who made the roar.

"Tch! Harman failed his job." Gorge said while in annoyed tone.

"Bor! Qius! You two nut heads stay here and keep an eye on these two. I will be going to find the Black Salamander's filthy bitch and kill her." Gorge ordered them while following the path Cocytus and the others took.

"Got it" Bor replied while Qius just stare at Gorge before looking back at Franmalth who was grinning.

"I wonder how much how much your body will be tortured when my master is done with you two puny humans." Franmalth said while smiling.

Bor and Qius then started to sweat in fear if their captain Licht, didn't had any contingency plan for this.

 **White Liberias temporary HQ**

 **RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Licht heard the roar and smiled in amusement.

"Ho? so, the monster lives" He said while smirking.

Licht then look at the screen showing Face time count and only a few seconds left before all magic in Ishgar will disappear.

"Won't matter. Soon our battle will begin. Uncle" Licht said his body then transformed turning back to his real form.

 **In the sky somewhere**

A dark giant shadow flew fast passing by every cloud with ease.

" **E.N.D!"** The shadow spoke in anger with also vengeance

" **THE TIME FOR THE DRAGON KING FESTIVAL HAS COME!"**

It was Acnologia and now he's thirst for revenge is near.

 **That's a wrap bye bye**


	24. The Birth of a Child

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander!**

 **Licht Flugel is Larcade Dragneel. And Natsu is his uncle.**

 **Gorge is now hunting down Cocytus and the others to kill Sayla and Natsu's unborn child.**

 **Acnologia is closing by to battle Natsu once more.**

 **The Will of Igneel is still flying towards somewhere with the Five Dragon Kings following it.**

 **Face's activation time is only one minute!**

 **How will Fairy Tail save all of Ishgar!?**

 **Cocytus and the others**

Cocytus and the others were running in the forest to hide. Since the Pact of Peace's protection for human from Etherious is still activated. All Etherious can't fight back except Natsu.

They reach a cave and went in it to hide.

Cocytus then gently let down Sayla on the cave's wall. While Hisui doing the same with Wendy.

"They will be safe here, guard them while I run back to help Kyoka and Franmalth." Cocytus said then turn to Hisui and ordered her.

Hisui nodded back.

 **RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!**

They then heard a roar coming from where the battle was.

Hisui had a surprised look when she heard the roar while Cocytus had a smile on his face.

"Master" Cocytus said in joy knowing that his master has awaken.

Then Wendy was starting to wake up when she heard the roar.

"Ugh, where is this?" Wendy said while looking around.

"Wendy! You're awake!" Hisui said smiling looking at her friend. "Nuu!" KemoKemo exclaimed while jumping to Wendy who caught and hugged him.

"KemoKemo that tickles!" Wendy said from KemoKemo's fur that was tickling her.

"Looks like you have recovered from your magic fatigue" Cocytus said looking at her.

"Yes" Wendy replied then asked him. "By the way what was that sound I heard?"

"It was my Master" Cocytus replied while smiling.

"Natsu-san is okay!" Wendy exclaimed while smiling.

"Ugh" A groan was heard catching their attention. They then look at the source and saw Sayla was waking up from the spell Kyoka put on her.

"Where am I? Cocytus-sama? -Gasp- who are these humans!?" Sayla said then looked at Cocytus then to Wendy and Hisui, she then got into a defensive stance while protecting her unborn child.

"Wait Sayla!" Cocytus said while getting in front of Wendy and Hisui.

"These Humans mean us no harm. They are Wendy and Hisui. They have helped us in saving Master's Life" Cocytus said to her.

Sayla was confused at what he meant. Cocytus then explained everything that had happen to them to her.

-SLAP!-

Sayla slapped his face in anger for being lied about her beloved wellbeing.

She then suddenly cried then said something about she was the one that cause all of this.

"-Sniff- -Sniff- Forgive me Natsu-sama, it is my fault, this tragedy has happened to you" Sayla said while crying.

Cocytus, Hisui and KemoKemo just had a sad look on their face while looking at Sayla who was breaking down.

Sayla continued to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks back and saw Wendy who look at her angry.

"Sayla-san you stupid! Natsu-san did it because he loves you and his family! Don't blame yourself! He doesn't want to see you cry at all! If he did his heart might break seeing you like this!" Wendy exclaimed to Sayla.

Sayla had a surprised look at Wendy's outburst, she then wiped her tears then nodded while smiling back to her.

"Wendy was it?" Sayla asked while Wendy nodded.

"Thank you" She said to Wendy while smiling. Wendy smiled back then hug the pregnant Etherious then lean away.

"But Cocytus-sama, what of Kyoka-sama and Franmalth-sama. Where are they?" Sayla asked looking at him.

"They are fighting back some of the White Liberias henchman as we speak. I will go there to assist them. Wendy, Hisui stay and protect Sayla, she cannot use her powers since she is carrying Master's child within her." He replied then turn to Hisui and Wendy who nodded.

Cocytus then walked out of the cave and look out for any of Gorge's minions.

He heard some bush moving and then daggers were flying straight at him.

Cocytus jumped dodging them and growled when he smelled the scent.

"Ho? looks like the dog learned new tricks huh?" Gorge said coming out of the bushes.

Cocytus got into a battle stance, facing against Gorge who got his axe ready.

"Looks like I got to teach this stinking dog how to play dead!" Gorge said while jumping and swing his axe at Cocytus.

Cocytus jumped away dodging it. He then made a tall ice wall surrounding the cave.

Wendy and Hisui were surprised at his action, Wendy then went to the ice wall.

"Cocytus-san! Cocytus-san!" Wendy shouted while banging the wall with her hands.

"Stay back! Guard Sayla! don't worry about me!" Cocytus shouted back while dodging another swing from Gorge's axe.

"But!" Wendy retorted but was stopped when Hisui put her right hand on her shoulder.

"Wendy, it will be alright. Trust him" Hisui said calming her down.

Wendy look hesitant at first but nodded.

They could only stand there and watch as Cocytus faces off against Gorge.

 **(I will be skipping a few words because I'm more of a peaceful guy and Its hard for me to imagine a fighting scene. So Sorry!)**

Cocytus manage to unarm Gorge of his axe and manage to knock him down by making a tree trap made of ice on top of him.

"It's over" Cocytus said while turning around and undoing the ice wall.

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy called out to him and ran to him.

Cocytus smiled at her but suddenly his ears heard something.

"Look out!" He shouted while pushing Wendy away. A gunshot was heard and a bullet pierced Cocytus's shoulder.

"Guh!" He grunted in pain. Then another gunshot and shot his leg making him fall.

Then gunshot after gunshot was heard piercing every limb on Cocytus making him immobile.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Cocytus screamed in pain as holes started to appear all over his limbs.

"Cocytus-san" Wendy screamed out his name and ran to him.

"Stay away Wendy!" Cocytus shouted back to her and a bullet nearly hit her foot if Cocytus didn't stop her.

"Tch! My bullets are out" Bor said coming out of the shadow with Qius beside him.

Wendy got in front of the cave entrance and readied herself.

"Hey Vice Captain Gorge wake up" Bor said while slapping Gorge's unconscious face lightly.

Gorge grunted then wake up while holding his head in pain. "I ordered you two nut heads to watch those two demons!"

"Don't worry boss, we knocked them out good and tied them down with the anti-demon chain." Bor replied.

Gorge then felt blood coming out of his forehead.

"Guh! that dog is going to pay!" He said in an angry voice while lifting up his axe.

"Run Wendy! Get Sayla and the others away from here now! You can't fight them alone!" Cocytus shouted out to her.

"No! I won't leave my friends!" Wendy retorted back while having wind going around her.

"Qius! Bor! Take care of the little runt, I'm going to kill the stupid mutt" He ordered to them.

"Aye aye!" Bor said while grinning.

"this will be a quick death for you little girl" Qius said while holding his fist up.

"WENDY RUN NOW!" Cocytus shouted at her before getting kick by Gorge.

"COCYTUS-SAN!" Wendy shouted out because of this she wasn't paying attention to her two opponents and got attack.

"AAAhhhh!" Wendy screamed from the attack.

"WENDY!" "Nuuuu!" Hisui and KemoKemo called out to her in worry.

 **(Battle and Battle blah blah blah unlock dragon force and manage to defeat Bor and Qius)**

"-huff- -huff- -huff- I -huff- did it!" Wendy said while catching her breath and deactivating her Dragon Force. She then falls to her knees, exhausted from using all of her magic.

"Wendy!" A voice called out her name making Wendy look up and saw Charla while being followed by Happy and Lily.

"Charla!" She said in joy seeing her friends again.

But Wendy was too focused on looking at her Exceeds friends, she didn't notice someone going behind her.

"Gah!" Wendy yelped while being forced to the ground from a hand.

"Wendy!" Charla shouted out to her. She then rushed towards her with Happy and Lily following behind.

 **BANG! BANG!**

Gunshots was heard and nets came flying towards Charla and the others.

"Ah!" "What the!?" "Damn it!?" Happy, Charla and Lily exclaimed surprised from getting themselves caught in it and was falling to the ground.

"Charla! Happy! Lily!" Wendy yelled while on the ground for her friends.

Lily tried to transform into his battle mode but couldn't, as he felt his magic was getting drain.

"What are these nets!?" Lily said in shock while trying to move.

"I can feel my ... magic … going away" Happy said while looking tired.

"Wendy!" Charla said while trying to reach her.

Wendy also tried to reach her, but her hand was stepped on hard making her scream in pain.

"Ahhhh!"

"Wendy!" Charla yelled back.

"Little bitch gave us a hard time!" Qius said while holding down Wendy on her head.

"first this little brat! Now flying and talking cats! What is wrong with this guild?!" Bor said while grinding his boot on Wendy's arm.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pain.

" **Wendy!"** Cocytus (In Etherious form) exclaimed looking away from his fight against Gorge.

"Where you're looking at stupid mud!?" Gorge shouted swinging his axe up onto Cocytus.

Cocytus didn't manage to defend in time and got a huge cut from the shoulder to his abdomen.

" **Guuuuuaaaahh!** " Cocytus yelled in pain as blood was flowing out of his body.

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy yelled out to him. Cocytus then fell to the ground holding his wound.

"Hu! Stupid mutt wasted my time" Gorge said huffing in chest then kick Cocytus to a tree.

" **Guah!"** Cocytus yelp in pain as he coughs blood then went unconscious and revert back. "Cocytus-san!" Wendy screamed again while trying to get out of Qius's hold on her.

"Quiet you Little brat!" Qius yelled while pushing more strength on Wendy's head.

"Now for the stinking bitch" Gorge said while walking towards Hisui and Sayla.

Hisui got in front of Sayla with KemoKemo beside her.

"Ha! What can you do?!" Gorge said laughing while grabbing onto Hisui's hand.

"Kyaaaaa! Let me go!" Hisui screamed as her hands were being hold by Gorge.

"Nuuuuu!" KemoKemo tried to attack by scratching Gorge's face.

"That itch! You little furball!" Gorge exclaimed then grabbed KemoKemo with his other hand then throw him to the ground and step on him.

""KemoKemo!"" Wendy and Hisui exclaimed out to the little demon.

"Nuuuu" KemoKemo said in pain.

Gorge then kick away KemoKemo on to the side of the cave making KemoKemo bounced on it before falling.

"KemoKemo!" Hisui yelled trying to get out of Gorge's hold.

"I'm going to need you to go to sleep, little princess" Gorge said before knocking out Hisui by backhanding her neck.

"-Gasp-" Hisui coughed out before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Hisui-san!" Wendy exclaimed to her.

"Bor! Get her tied up" Gorge ordered him then turn to Sayla who was still inside the cave while covering her pregnant stomach as if she was trying to protect her child.

"Time to see if this one screams just as good as the feathered one." Gorge said before grinning.

Sayla started to sweat from fear, she can't transform into her Etherious form and neither she could use her Macro on him.

"Gaaah!" Sayla screamed as her neck was being hold by Gorge's hand while being lifted up.

Gorge then threw her out of the cave to where the others were.

"Sayla-san!" Wendy screamed while struggling against Qius hold on her.

Sayla landed on her back, managing to protect her child from the impact.

"Now" Gorge said while reaching his axe before holding the handle with both of his arms then raised it up.

"Time to see if the brat is a boy or a girl" He said while having an evil grin on him, while walking towards Sayla.

"NOOO! PLEASE NOOO!" Wendy screamed at him with tears coming out of her eyes.

Sayla just look at Gorge then hold her Pregnant stomach, she then had a sad smile on her.

""It will be alright. Mother will always be with you"" She said in her mind while rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"NOOOO! PLEASE! DON'T!" Wendy cried out trying to stop Gorge.

Sayla then turn to Wendy who was still being hold down by Qius.

""Wendy"" Sayla called out to her in a telepathic mind link.

Wendy's eyes went wide when she heard her name being called out in her mind.

""Thank you for everything you did for Natsu-sama, and thank you for accepting to be the God Mother of Natsu-sama's and my child. Thank you so much Wendy"" She said to Wendy smiling while having a tear falling from her right eye.

Wendy's eyes went wide then tears stream out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"NOOOOOO! SAYLA-SAN!" Wendy screamed in tears while managing to free and reach a hand towards her.

"QUIET!" Qius yelled then pushed more pressure on Wendy's back.

Sayla then had a sad smile to Wendy, she then closed her eyes while holding onto her pregnant stomach.

 **Near the area Wendy and the others were**

 **In the air**

"We have to hurry! Wendy and the others might be in danger!" Levy said while holding onto Erza's arms.

"We know!" Erza replied while quickening her speed with Mira following them fast.

"NOOOOOO! SAYLA-SAN!" a scream was heard, catching their attention.

"That sounds like Wendy!" Mira said while looking around the area for her friends

"There!" Levy exclaimed. Erza and Mira look in front and saw Wendy and the Exceed where down on the ground while Cocytus was unconscious with blood coming out from a huge slash mark on his chest.

They then saw a huge man holding an axe who was walking towards a woman who was pregnant and had horns on the side of her head while smiling evilly.

"This is bad!" Erza said before speeding towards them with Mira following behind.

 **Back to Wendy and the others**

"SAYLA-SAN!" Wendy screamed while struggling out of her hold.

"Stop it!" Lily said in the net. "Aye!" Happy screamed as well.

Gorge then raised up his axe then stop his walking when he was near Sayla.

"let's see is the brat a boy or a girl, shall we?" Gorge asked in a sadistic voice.

Sayla had her eyes closed as she was holding onto her pregnant stomach and waiting her fate.

"Bye bye" Gorge said before swinging down his axe.

Wendy's eyes went wide seeing what will happen. She then screamed.

"SAYLA-SAN!"

Sayla had a tear fall down her face as she said in her mind.

""Goodbye Natsu-sama""

 **BINK! (A WATERDROP SOUND)**

Suddenly something red and shining fell down the sky fast then shined bright when it got between Gorge and Sayla.

 **SHRING! (The effect sound of something shining)**

"What the!?" Gorge grunted when the light blinded his vision. He then dropped his axe on the ground while covering his eyes with his hands.

 **RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

A roar was heard, surprising everyone who was still conscious.

"That sound!" he said while trying to see.

A transparent red dragon appeared out of nowhere as it roared at Gorge.

"What the heck is that!?" Qius exclaimed, while unconsciously releasing his hold on Wendy. Looking at the Dragon in amazement and shock.

Bor just had his jaw drop seeing the legendary creature.

The dragon then pulled back it's hand before punching Gorge who was still in shock seeing it.

"Guaaaahhhh!" Gorge yelled as he was crushed to the ground from the sheer strength.

Sayla who opened her eyes when the glowing appeared was in shock seeing the dragon in front of her.

The dragon then looks at Qius and Bor.

Qius and Bor were starting to sweat from fear when the dragon looked at them. They then ran away leaving Wendy free.

The Dragon then inhaled air into its lungs as it leaned its head back.

It then let out a giant fireball attack against the running duo as it incinerated the surrounding trees.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Qius and Bor scream as they were engulfed in the flames.

Erza, Levy and Mira who was near the area, were nearly blown away from the sheer force of the attack.

"aaaahhhh!" Levy screams as she was holding onto Erza's hands and was trying not to get blown away from the wind coming from the attack.

The dragon then let out a puff of smoke as it looks at the destroyed part of the forest with an unconscious Bor and Qius was there, twitching with their hair burned into an afro.

It then looks at Sayla and Wendy before smiling to them, Wendy who looks like she was in shock look at the Dragon.

The dragon started to vanish leaving Wendy and Sayla.

Then A blood red Gemstone was present at where the dragon was, it then floats towards Sayla before falling.

Sayla caught the gemstone as she looks at it while trying to process at what just happened.

After a few seconds, Wendy snapped out of the shock then stand up and went to Sayla.

"Sayla-san!" Wendy called out to her.

Sayla snapped out of the trance then turn her head to Wendy.

Wendy then hugged her. "Thank goodness you're alright Sayla-san" She said to Sayla while crying.

Sayla just look surprised first before returning the hug.

"Wendy!" A voice called out to her, grabbing both of their attention.

They look behind and saw Erza and the others landing near Happy and the others.

"Erza-san! Mira-san! Levy-san!" Wendy exclaimed, happy reuniting with her friends.

"Mira! Help us get out of these nets!" Charla asked out to the Take Over Mage.

Mira then went to them and tore the net apart freeing the exceeds.

"We're free!" "Aye sir!" Lily and Happy exclaimed happily.

They all then rush to Wendy and Sayla, ignoring the unconscious Gorge who was embedded on the dirt.

"Wendy!" Charla shouted out to her and went to hug her. "Charla!" Wendy replied back while hugging her partner.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked her. Wendy nodded.

"I'm fine but you need to go and help Cocytus-san, Hisui-san and KemoKemo. they need help" Wendy exclaimed then point towards Cocytus who had blood all over him and the others.

"Got it" Levy said then went to them with Mira.

Wendy smiled a bit before starting to wobble and nearly fell if it weren't for Erza who caught her.

"Wendy!" Charla said worried for her.

"I'm alright, just tired from using up all of my magic." She replied while breathing hard.

"guys we need to get them back to Tartaros, Cocytus is losing a lot of blood" Levy said to them while carrying Hisui and KemoKemo with Mira who was carrying Cocytus on her shoulders.

"Please go take them first, they need more help than me" Wendy said to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wendy!" Charla snapped at her.

"But" She replied but stop when she heard something coming from above.

She then looks up and smiled. "This scent!" Wendy said happily.

The others look up and were surprised (except Wendy who just had a smile)

In the sky five giant shadows were seen flying down towards them.

"Aunt Arastia!" Wendy called out to her Aunt in an Excited and Happy tone.

The Five Dragon Kings descended down from the sky landing on the ground.

" **Wendy!** " Arastia replied happily seeing her niece again. She then leaned her head down and look at Wendy.

" **You're injured!"** Arastia exclaimed in shock looking at Wendy's wounds.

Arastia then breath out cool air at Wendy and the others. Cocytus's wounds were instantly healed up and was gone.

"Thank you Aunt Arastia" Wendy thanked her aunt while standing up and went to hug her Aunt's snout.

" **You're welcome Wendy"** Arastia replied back to her.

" **It would seem that something terrible has fallen to all of you"** Illios said while looking at them.

" _Erza! Did you guys find Wendy and the others!?"_ Warren's voice called out surprising Erza.

"Yeah We did, their safe now" Erza replied to him on the telepathic mind link.

"Erza-san, we still need to go get Franmalth-san and Kyoka-san. They might be hurt." Wendy said in a worried tone to her.

"Don't worry Wendy, we found them chained to a tree and contacted Warren to send in Elfman and the others to get them." Mira said calming her worries.

"Thank goodness" Wendy said sighing in relief.

" _We got more bigger problem guys! Face is almost functional"_ Warren exclaimed to them.

Erza and the others (Who were in the mind link) Gasped.

" _And that's not the worst part! Gray just got info from the enemy and there's not only one Face bomb! There's one thousand Face bombs planted all over Ishgar!"_

"WHAT?!" Erza yelled in shock.

"What are we going to do!?" Levy exclaimed in shock.

" _We managed to contact every guild we could reach to help us out to destroy the Face bomb, but we still don't know if it would be enough"_ Warren said in a frightened voice.

"Wait! I know how we can stop it!" Wendy said to them.

" _you have a plan Wendy?"_ Warren asked to her.

Wendy nodded. "I do" she then turns to Arastia and the other Dragon Kings.

"Illios-san! everyone! we need your help!" Wendy said to him.

" **And what would that be, Wendy?"** Illios asked her.

"We need help destroying The Face bombs planted all over Ishgar. Can you please help us?" Wendy asked him while pointing at the Face bomb that was near them.

" **Why the heck should we do that?!"** Gaia said to her before getting hit on the head by Arastia.

" **DO IT"** Arastia said in a terrifying voice. Gaia sweat in fear at her and nodded.

Wendy smiled and nodded. "Warren-san please tell the other Guilds to stand back and let Illios-san and the others do the rest"

" _G-Got it!"_ Warren replied before turning off the mind link.

" **But what about the Will of Igneel?"** Levia said looking at the Gemstone on Sayla's hands.

" **I will stay here with them to protect the Will of Igneel"** Arastia replied to her.

They nodded back then flapped their wings and went on their way.

Wendy and the others look as their Dragon Friends fly away to Destroy the Face bombs.

Arastia then look at the Face Bomb that was near them.

" **Everyone, get behind me"** Arastia said to them while taking in a lot of air into her lungs.

Wendy and the others then realized what she was about to do and got behind her.

Arastia then fired a breath attack at the Face Bomb destroying it.

Wendy and the others had to raise their arm up to cover their face from the intense wind.

"That's amazing Aunt Arastia" Wendy complemented her Aunt.

" **Thank you, Wendy"** Arastia replied back.

"Let's go, we need to help the others" Erza said to them. They nodded back in agreement.

"Aaahh!" Sayla suddenly screamed while holding her stomach.

"Sayla-san!" Wendy exclaimed going to her.

"What's wrong?!" Mira said to them while walking to them.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sayla screamed again.

Wendy didn't know what was wrong, but realized when she smelled the air.

She looks down and saw blood dripping down Sayla's thigh.

Wendy gasped. "The baby is coming!" She exclaimed to the others.

"What?!" They exclaimed at her. "Right now!?" Erza exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Wendy said panicking.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sayla screamed while trying to breath hard.

"Sayla-san!" Wendy exclaimed in worry.

"Don't Panic! Mira! Erza! we need you to go find water! Quick! Arastia can you give some calming air magic to Sayla to ease her pain!?" Levy ordered out instructing them on what to do.

"Got it!" Erza and Mira replied. They then put down their unconscious friend gently on the ground before finding a nearby water source.

Arastia quickly use a calming Wind magic on Sayla to ease her pain.

"-Huff- -Huff- -Huff- -Huff-" Sayla huffed trying to breath.

Levy then strips out of her T-shirt and lay it out on the ground. "Wendy, I need your shirt too" Levy said to her.

Wendy nodded and stripped out of her clothing and gave it to her.

Levy spread it out on the ground as well. "Yosh! Arastia please gently lifts Sayla up and gently place her down here." She said to her.

Arastia nodded then quickly did as she was instructed to. Levy then started to position Sayla, so that it will be easier for her to give birth.

Erza and Mira came back with a bucket full of water.

"We found water!" Erza exclaimed running to them.

Levy nodded then wipe away the sweat on her fore head with her hand. She then asks Erza a towel which she gives to her and lay it on top of Sayla's legs

"Erza, we need the water to be warm" She instructed to her.

Erza nodded then re-equip her Flame Empress Sword and dipped it into the water and slowly heat it up with the magic.

Levy then looks at Sayla who was breathing hard while sweating.

"Okay now Sayla, I need you to push when I give you the signal. Alright?" Levy said to her.

Sayla tiredly nodded.

Levy nodded back. "alright, on my count 1! 2! 3! Push!" She said loudly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sayla screams as she tried hard to give birth to her child.

She squeezes onto Wendy's hand as she felt so much pain.

"You can do it Sayla-san!" Wendy said supporting Sayla.

"One more time! Push!" Levy exclaimed to her.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Sayla screamed again then another voice rang out replacing her screams.

"Waaaahh! Waaaaah! Waaahhh!"

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	25. The Dragon King Festival Begins

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **This is what was happening on the other side of the story where what was happening in tartaros**

 **On with the story.**

 **Tartaros**

Fairy Tail just heard a frightening roar coming from The Black Salamander. As he has awakened from recovery and was now in rage, at what has happened during his slumber.

Natsu's aura danced around him covering his body in it. Natsu now has his clothing back, but this time the trimming that had yellow colour was now blood red.

He then jumped down from the hole and landed in front of his guild.

 **CRASH!**

A part of the ground cracked from the impact.

Natsu then started to walk towards the battlefield. Makarov who saw just stood there speechless as well as everyone there.

"Makarov!" A voice called out snapping him out of his trance.

It was Mavis Vermillion who called out to him.

"It would be wise to withdraw everyone on the battlefield immediately" She said as a swear glides down on the side of her face.

Makarov nodded. "Warren! Call everyone back. hurry!" He called out to him.

"G-G-Got it!" Warren replied and started to call everyone back.

" _Warren! We need help here! We found two members from Tartaros here, injured but they will be fine"_ Erza's voice instantly called out to him.

"copy that. We send Elfman and the others to go and take them" Warren replied.

He then turns to look at Elfman and Lisanna who just came out of Tartaros guild and was bandaging up Keyes and Ezel.

"Elfman! Lisanna! Erza and the others need help! We need you two to go where they are and help them!" Warren called out to them.

"Got it!" Elfman shouted out in reply to him.

" _Warren!"_ Now It was Gray who was calling to him.

" _We got big trouble! Face's activation time is only one minute left!"_ He said to Warren.

"What!?" Warren exclaimed in shock.

" _That's not all! I just got info on something about Face we didn't know"_ Gray said with fear in his voice.

"What is it Gray?!" Makarov exclaimed.

" _There isn't just only one Face bomb! There's one thousand of them all over Ishgar!"_ He said to them.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the mind link exclaimed in shock as they heard what he just said.

" _We need to take out one of the members of the White Liberias, that way Face's activation can be stopped, in the meantime, Warren, we need you to contact the other guilds to try and destroy the Face bomb near their home"_ Gay explained to them.

"Gotcha!" Warren replied then started to contact the other Guilds with his magic.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu went past all of the retreating Fairy Tail members.

"Hahahaha! looks like the demon boss is here" Zan laughed while looking at Natsu.

"Hey Kia, he's hot don't you think?" Kaya asked her sister.

"Yeah Kaya, he is. Maybe we can keep him as a pet." Kia replied to her.

Natsu just look at them for a moment before walking past them while ignoring them.

"HEY! Don't you dare ignore me!" Zan shouted before jumping up and swing down his sword.

Natsu then caught the sword with his fingers, as Zan just look in shock from it.

He then tried to kick Natsu who just block it with his other arm.

Natsu then shatter the Sword then threw away Zan hard to the side.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Zan screamed in pain as he went flying to a wall of dirt and went unconscious.

"No way!" Kia exclaimed in shock. Kaya just stared with wide eyes at what just happened.

They then didn't notice Natsu disappeared from the spot, he was standing and was now behind them.

He the backhanded the back of their neck as they fell unconscious.

Laxus and the others just stare in amazement.

"You got to be kidding right? he took them down like they were nothing." He said looking at Natsu who started to walk towards the army.

The army then charged towards him, firing everything they have at him.

Natsu just stand his ground and raised his magic power high up.

Laxus and the others went to cover knowing that Natsu was about to do something that could blow anything away.

Natsu then breath in air while leaning his head back.

"That pose?!" Gajeel exclaimed in shock when he saw that pose.

 **FIRE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

Natsu breath out a black fire breath attack at the army.

The army was enveloped in the flames before an explosion was created creating a huge shockwave.

Laxus and the others had to hold on to each other while trying to not get blown away.

Natsu had white smoke coming out of his mouth as he blows out some of it.

Makarov saw his attack and was now in shock.

""This Magic power! Is ten times than when he arrived at Magnolia!""

Natsu then started to reach the operation base of the White Liberias.

When he was almost there, he heard a nostalgic roar coming from the forest far away from here.

He turns his head to look at there and saw an explosion destroying trees and left a smoking crater in its place.

Then he sniffed the air and smiled when he smelled the familiar scent of old friends.

Natsu suddenly jumps away when he senses something approaching him.

 **Boom!**

A magic blast, exploded at where Natsu was standing.

"Well done in dodging that attack" A voice applaud him.

Natsu then look and saw Licht Flugel or rather Larcade Dragneel in front of him.

"you surprise me very much, when I saw my army was instantly obliterated by your attack." Larcade said while having a surprised look on him.

"Well it is to be expected, after all you are my uncle" Larcade said while smiling.

Natsu glared at him with pure anger in his eyes.

 **(Blah blah blah fight fight, as I always say to my friends: I'm a lover not a fighter)**

Larcade was now embedded onto the ground as he was defeated by Natsu and Gray who teamed up to fight against him.

"-Huff- -huff- -huff-" Gray breath in and out as he exhausted all of his magic to fight against Larcade.

Natsu just look at Larcade carefully.

"Hahahahahaha" Laracade suddenly laughs, surprising Gray.

"What the hell is funny you bastard!" Gray shouted at him.

"I applaud you for being able to defeat me, but you, fools forgot the most important thing!" He said before standing up on his knees. "Face has now been activated! Hahahahahaha!" He finished his sentence while laughing.

"Damn it!" Gray curses as he forgot what he was supposed to do.

"Now witness! As all magic in Ishgar disappears!" Larcade said while laughing then a lacrima vision popped up making a view as thousands of Face were all over the area of Crocus, Magnolia, and villages all over Ishgar.

But what Larcade didn't expect was then one by one all of the Face bombs were getting destroyed by giant shadows.

"Gah?! What is happening?!" Larcade exclaimed in shock as he watches all Face bombs were getting destroyed so easily.

"Linny! What is happening?!" Larcade shouted out to her as a lacrima vision of her popped up.

"Captain Licht, all Face bombs are being destroyed as we speak" She said to him.

"I know that! I want to know what are destroying them!?" Larcade shouted out at her.

"They are being destroyed by Four Dragons who are flying around all over Ishgar destroying all Face bomb" She replied.

"Gah!" Larcade gasps as his jaw drop.

Then an image of four dragons popped out of the lacrima screen showing the four members of the Six Dragon.

"T-T-This cannot be?" Larcade stuttered out before falling on his back.

Natsu had a smile on his face as he saw his old friends again.

 **With Makarov and the others**

"Wohoo! They did it!" All of them celebrated as all of the Face bombs were destroyed.

"-sigh in relief- thank the gods" Makarov said looking up at the night sky.

"Yay! We won!" Evergreen shouted out in joy.

Laxus and the others were now shouting out in joy.

He then saw Gajeel all alone looking out to nowhere.

"Hey Gajeel, come on here. We're celebrating" Laxus said to him.

"How the hell can I even celebrate right now!?" Gajeel yelled at him.

Laxus had a confused look as Gajeel's yell attracted the others attention as they stop cheering.

"Can't you hear it?!" Gajeel turn his head to look at him, Gajeel had a scared face as he was sweating all over his face. **(the sound of Acnologia coming)**

Laxus look at him confused before he realized at what he was saying.

"I-Impossible!" Laxus stuttered out as he also now had a terrified look on him.

Gildarts was also shaking in fear as he felt a familiar eerie feeling coming back to him as he holds his body to stop from shaking.

"Otou-san!" Cana called out to him in worry as he was shaking in fear.

"Old Man! We need to get everyone away from here! Right Now!" He shouted to Makarov.

He just looks at Gildarts in confusion. "Everyone! Grab all of the ones who are injured and run away from here! It's coming!"

He then quickly looks far south and saw something giant and black was coming.

Gildarts gritted his teeth in anger when he saw it.

 **With Gray and Natsu**

Gray and Natsu was facing the south where Gray just had shock and fear on his face.

While Natsu just look emotionless.

"So, you returned?" Natsu said. Suddenly his Curse power started to rise.

"Acnologia"

 **Far away from Tartaros**

 **RRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Acnologia let out an earthshattering roar as it was approaching Tartaros fast.

" **E.N.D!"** Acnologia shouted in anger and rage.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**

 **Please leave a review**


	26. The Battle of Monsters

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **Azael looks like Natsu but with Sayla's hair colour and golden eyes, he only has black markings on his right hand to his shoulder.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander.**

 **Natsu and Gray has defeated Larcade in battle and has won.**

 **Sayla has given birth to her and Natsu's child.**

 **Acnologia has come, seeking vengeance against Natsu.**

 **The Dragon King Festival has begun!**

 **With Sayla and the others**

"Waaaahhhh!" "Waaaahhhh!" "Waaaahhhh!" "Waaaahhhh!"

The cries of a new born rang out making everyone sigh in relief for its birth.

"It's a boy!" Levy said while cleaning the infant with warm water, then ask Erza to cut the cord.

She then wrapped the crying infant in a towel which was provided by Erza.

"huff huff huff" Sayla breath in and out, trying to catch her breathing as she was extremely tired from giving birth but managed to smile while looking at her child.

Levy then gently passed the child to the mother.

"My child, my beautiful boy" Sayla said while crying tears of joy as she gently holds her baby.

Wendy cried a bit seeing the affectionate scene.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Happy asked Sayla.

"Azael, Azael Dragneel. The name Natsu-sama and I picked if it's a boy" Sayla replied back without looking away from her child as she cooed at him.

"It's a wonderful name, Sayla-san" Wendy said to her.

"Wendy, do you want to hold him?" Sayla said to her. "Eh?!" Wendy replied.

"You're his God Mother, aren't you?" Sayla said smiling while gently passing Azael to her.

"Eh!?/ **Eh?!** " Everyone who didn't know Wendy was made into the child's God Mother exclaimed in shock.

Wendy timidly nodded and carried Azael carefully in her arms.

Azael just look at her in wonder while Wendy just smiled at him. she gently lifts him up and down slowly and gently as he babbled happily to her.

Sayla look at them smiling before starting to get drowsy and loss conscious.

"Sayla-san?!" Wendy exclaimed looking at Sayla who's out cold.

" **It is alright Wendy, she is in need of rest from giving birth to the child"** Arastia said calming her niece down from her worries.

Wendy nodded then gently pat Azael on the back trying to get him to sleep.

Suddenly Wendy and Arastia heard something coming from afar.

"This sound! Its?!" Wendy exclaimed in a shock whisper.

" **All of you get on hurry!"** Arastia said to them while leaning down on four to them.

Erza gently carried Sayla and jumped on top of Arastia's back.

Wendy, Levy and Mira followed suit while the Exceeds just fly above then landed on top of her back.

" **Hold on"** Arastia said before flapping her wings then fly towards Tartaros.

 **Tartaros**

Fairy Tail just stood in shock as they saw the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia showed up at Tartaros.

"I-Imposibble?!" Makarov stuttered out in shock as he saw the very same Dragon that attacked him and his children at Tenroujima.

 **RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

Acnologia let out a roar as it fired a breath attack on some surrounding area near them.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The nature surrounding them exploded leaving nothing alive.

"H-How are we supposed to run away now?" Macao stated in shock.

"Its over!" Wakaba yelled out in despair.

Yet on the other side, Laxus and the Raijinshuu are worried over their Iron friend than Acnologia.

"Gah!" Gajeel grunted out in pain as he felt his whole body was heating up and hurting him from the inside.

"Hoi! Gajeel!?" Laxus exclaimed out in worry towards him.

"What's happening?!" Evergreen stated as she looks worried over Gajeel's condition.

"My body!.. feels like its burning up!" Gajeel grunted out while holding his chest as if his heart was about to explode.

 **Wendy and the others**

Erza and the others were on their way to the Tartaros and had met up with Illios and the othes.

when suddenly.

"Wendy!" Charla exclaimed in shock as she watches Wendy grapsed her chest like she wants to rip out her own heart.

"What's happening to her Arastia?!" Erza asked her while looking at her friend.

" **I do not know"** Arastia replied back to her while looking worried at her niece before looking in front again.

"Please be okay Gajeel" Levy said while holding an asleep Azael in her arms as she was worried for her Dragon Slayer friend.

 **Tartaros**

Acnologia rages on as he destroys everything in sight.

"Take Cover!" Makarov ordered his children to take cover as explosions were everywhere.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** Acnologia laughs as he saw destruction and death everywhere.

"we're doom!" Warren shouted while pulling his hair.

"No" Gray stated, making them look at him in confusion.

"There's still hope" Gray said while looking at Acnologia.

"That guy is still here!" he suddenly shouts, surprising the others with his outburst.

They then saw Acnologia get punched on the face by a figure.

"BASTARD!" Natsu shouted as he punches Acnologia on his right side making him wince from the punch as a little trick of blood was dripping from Acnologia's jaw.

Everyone except Gray had their jaws drop as they saw that The Black Salamander just punch the bringer of destruction on the face.

"NO WAY!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

 **In the Sky**

" **E.N.D!"** Acnologia roared at Natsu before swiping his claw at Natsu.

Natsu quickly dodge and spread out his wings, then started to circle around Acnologia.

"Acnologia!" Natsu roared as well then delivered another punch at Acnologia's abdomen.

Acnologia grunted at the attack, he then fired a breath attack at Natsu.

Natsu raised up his arms up in defence against the attack and got blown away from the attack as he falls to the ground making a crater.

Acnologia then flies towards Natsu while roaring.

 **Back with Fairy Tail**

They just stood there in shock while witnessing a battle between monsters that took place in front of them.

"U-Unbelievable!" Makarov stated out in shock as he saw Natsu stand his ground against the monster no human can take on.

"T-T-The past is repeating itself!" Lucy stuttered out while remembering the carvings back at the Ryujin Ruins.

"Gramps!" A voice called out to him, Makarov turn around and saw Gajeel running towards him with Laxus and The Raijinshuu behind.

"We need to get some distance from here Quick! while The Black Salamander is fighting against Acnologia!" Gajeel quickly told him.

Makarov quickly nodded back in agreement and ordered everyone to start to evacuate the area.

He then looks at the battle as Natsu fired a powerful magic blast on Acnologia's back as it roared at Natsu.

"Good luck, my boy" He said before using his Giant Magic to carry a pile of injured White Liberias soldiers in both of his hands.

 **Back at the battle**

Natsu quickly flies up then landed a drop kick with his feet encased in black, liquid like shadows on Acnologia's head.

Acnologia's head was crushed into the ground from the attack.

Natsu then fired giant air spheres at him without stopping.

"TAKE THIS!" Natsu yelled while holding up a gigantic air sphere before throwing it at Acnologia.

A huge dirt explosion was created, blowing away dirt and dust all over the place.

It even reached Fairy Tail who were retreating back and they were 10 kilometres away from the battle.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy screamed as huge gusts of winds fly over all of them.

"Damn! Now I'm really glad that guy is on our side!" Gajeel exclaimed while looking at the battle from afar.

"Quickly! We need to get further away from here now!" Makarov ordered them all.

They all started running away from the battle of titans.

Elfman who was carrying Ezel by the shoulders look up and saw five Dragons coming towards them.

"You Guys! Look!" He shouted while pointing towards Arastia up above in the sky.

"More Dragons!" Macao exclaimed in shock.

"Wait!" Juvia exclaimed to them. "Its Arastia and the others! They are our Allies" Lucy exclaimed to them as well.

Arastia and the others then landed near them and Makarov saw Wendy and the others were on her back.

"Its Wendy and the others!" He exclaimed looking at them.

"You guys!" Levy exclaimed while holding a bundle in her arms.

"Shrimp! / Levy!" Gajeel, Jet and Droy shouted in happiness seeing their friends again.

Levy slides down with Erza and Mira following by on Arastia's tail.

Everyone went to them and was surprised to see all of them okay.

"Looks like you are all alright" Makarov said sighing in relief.

"Yes Master, it is all thanks to Wendy's Aunt, Arastia who healed us of our injuries" Erza replied while mentioning to Arastia.

"Well then, thank you so much Arastia-san" Makarov thanked to her while bowing down his head to her.

" **you're welcome"** Arastia replied back.

"By the way where's Wendy and the others?" Cana asked them.

"They're still resting on Arastia's back" Mira replied back to her.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions was heard, surprising them all as the battle between Natsu and Acnologia rages on with both sides not stopping.

" **Everyone! Quickly behind us"** Arastia ordered them while leaning her head down so Erza and Mira can carry down Wendy and the others from her back.

Gaia let out a breath attack at an incoming fireball making an explosion from the impact.

"Cana, Laki, Max, Nab help them out" Makarov ordered them to help.

They nodded then jump up onto Arastia's back to help carry down Wendy and the others.

After they all were down her back, she quickly fired a breath attack at an incoming magic blast.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was created from the impact.

"Wow!" Gray exclaimed while shielding his eyes from the dust that was flying towards them.

Suddenly near them.

 **BOOM!**

An impact was heard, surprising them and saw a huge crater was near them and saw a hand reach out to grab the side before revealing the person.

It was Natsu with all of his cloth in shreds.

RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!

Natsu roars as he then started to run towards Acnologia before using air to propel himself at his opponent.

"T-This is insane!" Warren exclaimed in shock looking at the battle.

" **This is bad!"** Arastia exclaimed making Makarov look at her in curiosity.

"What is wrong Arastia?!" Makarov ask her.

" **The Dragon Saviour is running out of magic power, soon he will not be able to fight Acnologia"** Levia answered to him while having a grim look on her face.

Makarov gasped while having wide eyes.

He looks at the battlefield and saw Natsu was swatted by Acnologia's claw and impacted the ground making a giant crater.

"IS THERE ANYWAY WE CAN HELP?!" Makarov asked her.

" **We cannot do anything against Acnologia, he is immune to magic** " Arostius replied back.

Makarov then had a frown on his face. They cannot do anything to help the Black Salamander in his fight against Acnologia it made them feel like worthless people.

Suddenly a red glow attracted them.

They saw something was glowing bright in Erza's pocket.

She took it out and saw the Gemstone she picked up near Sayla was glowing bright.

" **The Will of Igneel!"** Illios exclaimed in shock while shielding his eyes from the blinding glow.

The Will of Igneel started to float on Erza's hand then started to fly towards the battlefield.

" **Arastia! Levia! stay here, all of you let's go!"** Illios ordered them then started to fly towards the battle field with the others.

 **In the Battle field**

Natsu was in a crater as he was covered in blood from Acnologia's wing attack.

"-Cough- Damn it!" Natsu coughed out blood then curses.

" **DIE! E.N.D!"** Acnologia shouted while charging a breath attack.

Suddenly he was rammed by Illios and shot his roar up splitting the clouds.

" **YOUR BATTLE IS WITH US ACNOLOGIA!"** Gaia exclaimed as he sent a punch onto Acnologia's face.

"NO! STOP! THIS IS MY BATTLE!" Natsu shouted out while holding onto his bleeding right arm.

The dragons then took their battle to the sky as they rage on.

Natsu saw something red and shining was flying towards him.

He caught it and saw it was the Will of Igneel.

" **Dragon Saviour use it!"** Illios shouted out to him while dodging a claw attack from Acnologia.

" **Use the power of Igneel to defeat Acnologia!"** Arostius exclaimed while firing black spheres at Acnologia.

"But!" Natsu retorted then look at the stone in his hand.

He saw a flashback of Igneel dying in front of him.

"I can't!" He retorted.

" **Igneel wanted you to have it so you can protect your loved ones, DON'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE TO HIM!"** Gaia shouted at him before getting hit from Acnologia's tail.

" **GUUUUAAAAHHHH!"** Gaia shouted before falling and creating a huge crater from his impact.

" **Gaia!"** Arostius shouted out to him and because of that Acnologia managed to fire a breath attack at him making him also fall down from the sky.

"Gaia! Arostius!" Natsu shouted out to his old friends.

Illios was now the only one left fighting against Acnologia.

" **I will not let you harm my old friend! Acnologia!"** Illios shouted out before charging towards Acnologia.

 **RRROOOOAAAARRRR!** Acnologia just roared before also charging towards Illios.

He then quickly flies to the side and grabbed Illios by the tail and grabbed him by the back neck.

" **How Foolish! I am Acnologia! The Destroyer of Dragons!"** Acnologia yelled before firing a close-range breath attack on Illios back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Illios screams in pain from the attack and fell down to the ground.

"ILLIOS!" Natsu screamed out his name.

" **Bastard!"** Gaia shouted while flying towards Acnologia with Arostius following by.

Natsu clenches his teeth in anger for letting his old friends fight in his stead.

He looks at the Gemstone in his hand and clench his eyes as he didn't want to experience the same thing that happened to him 300 years ago.

" **Natsu"** a voice called out to him in his mind.

" **Why do you hesitate?"** The voice asked him.

"B-Because I'm afraid" Natsu replied stuttering.

" **Why are you afraid?"** The voice asked him again.

"I'm afraid because I will lose my friends and my loved ones if I use it" Natsu said with tears coming out.

" **is it because of the power, you're scared to use it Natsu? Tell me what was the promise you made with Igneel the day he died?"** The voice asked again in sterntone.

"I promise that I would use it to fight for my friends and my loved ones" Natsu replied back.

" **you have friends and loved ones that you want to protect right now"**

Images of Wendy and Fairy Tail and the Dragon Kings and also his guild was shown in his memories

And lastly, he saw the image of Sayla with him holding onto her while caressing her pregnant stomach.

" **They need your help Natsu. What will you do?"** The voice asks him one last time before disappearing.

"I want to protect them!" Natsu replied shouting.

He looks at the Gemstone as it flashes as if it was responding to his answer.

"Lend me your strength one more time! IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted while holding up the gemstone in his hand as it glowed bright and flames circled around Natsu enveloping him in it.

" **Guh!"** Gaia grunted as he was being chocked by Acnologia who was laughing.

" **DIE!"** Acnologia exclaimed before charging up a breath attack to kill Gaia.

" **Gaia!"** Arastia shouted with Levia behind her as they were flying fast trying to reach them.

Suddenly a huge fist envelope in fire, punches Acnologia on the jaw making his breath attack explode in his mouth.

Acnologia's hold on Gaia was released as Acnologia was punch again from another Fire enveloped fist which made him fall to the ground.

Gaia and the others stood in shock as tears streamed down their eyes as they saw an old friend who came to help.

" **IGNEEL!"**

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**

 **Leave a review please**


	27. The Return of an Old Friend

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander.**

" **DIE!" Acnologia exclaimed before charging up a breath attack to kill Gaia.**

" **Gaia!" Arastia shouted with Levia behind her as they were flying fast trying to reach them.**

 **Suddenly a huge fist envelope in fire, punches Acnologia on the jaw making his breath attack explode in his mouth.**

 **Acnologia's hold on Gaia was released as Acnologia was punch again from another Fire enveloped fist which made him fall to the ground.**

 **Gaia and the others stood in shock as tears streamed down their eyes as they saw an old friend who came to help.**

" **IGNEEL!"**

 **Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail just saw a red Dragon appearing out of nowhere and had punch Acnologia to the ground.

"Where did the red one came from!?" Erza exclaimed as she looks at Igneel who is flying up there.

The rest didn't respond as they were all amazed and in shock.

 **In the Sky**

The Five Dragon Kings were in tears as they saw their old friend return to help them once more.

" **We will save the explanation for my arrival for a later time"** Igneel said then looks at Acnologia who was standing up from the huge crater he was in.

" **Right now, the 300 hundred years old battle against Acnologia still continues"** Igneel said before getting rammed by Acnologia who dash towards him.

" **Igneel!"** Arastia exclaimed as she saw her old friend rammed as he was being push back by Acnologia

" **What's the matter Acnologia!? Is this best you can do?!"** Igneel mockingly said to him.

Acnologia roared before punching Igneel's abdomen.

" **I do not know how you return from the dead, but know this"** Acnologia said in ominous tone.

" **I once killed you! And I will do it again!"**

Acnologia then rush towards Igneel as he swipes his claws at him.

Igneel flies up, dodging it.

Acnologia then fired magic blast at Igneel who was soaring the sky, dodging it.

" **It is futile Fire Dragon King! You cannot defeat me alone!"** Acnologia roared before charging another breath attack.

Igneel grinned in reply. **"Who said anything about me fighting alone?"** He said smiling at him.

Acnologia look in confusion before sensing something above him. He stops his charge attack and looks up in the night sky.

He saw a giant fireball going towards him and crashes him on the chest.

" **GUUUAAAAHHHHH!"** Acnologia roared in pain and in shock from the attack.

He falls down to the ground creating a giant and deep crater.

 **Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail watches as a fireball hit straight onto Acnologia making him crash to the ground.

"What was that?!" Gajeel said in amazement.

"It's Natsu-san" A voice replied to him.

He turns around and saw that it was Wendy who had her right arm being supported by Lucy.

Gajeel's eyes went wide at her statement before turning back to the battle.

 **In the sky**

The fire ball was floating with a person inside enveloped in it.

The flames subside revealing the figure.

It was Natsu.

He had black markings all over his arms and legs, he also has dragon like claws. He has demonic black colour wings behind his back and had golden flaming horns on his head.

 **RROOOOOAAAARRRR!**

Natsu let out a roar with flames in his hands as wind dance around him.

He then dashes towards Acnologia who got up from the crater and dash towards him and Igneel.

Acnologia started to charge a roar attack at him.

But before he could fire it. Igneel grabbed his jaw and punch it with a flaming fist.

 **BOOM!**

Acnologia's charging roar exploded in his mouth as smoke was coming out of his clench up jaw and nostrils.

Igneel the send a flaming kick on his lower jaw making him fly up the sky.

" **NOW NATSU!"** He shouted while taking a deep breath of air.

Natsu nodded then also taking a deep breath as well.

" **Enryūō no Hōkō!"**

Both of them fired a roar at Acnologia, which exploded on him creating a huge flaming sphere and was falling to the crater.

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone went to cover as the heat and the light coming from the attack was so bright and so hot that it was melting the surroundings.

"Kyaaaa! Why are My Clothes are melting?!" Lucy screams as her cloth were melting while trying to cover herself.

"WHAT POWER?!" Gray exclaimed as his pants was also melting. Juvia who was near had a nose bleed when she saw it.

"So, this is…!" Erza exclaimed in shock without feeling bothered as her Armor was melting.

"Enryūō no Hōkō" Gajeel said finishing her sentence.

 **In the sky**

Igneel and Natsu's roar continued till two minutes before subsiding.

The giant flaming sphere disappeared before revealing Acnologia who had his wings folded in front in defence as white smoke and burn marks was all over his body.

Acnologia retracted his wings then roared.

 **RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**

Acnologia then flies towards Igneel at a quick speed. Igneel also dashed towards Acnologia.

Both of the dragons headbutted each other while roaring at each other.

They then punched each other's fist and started a close combat brawl.

Natsu flied up and started to charge up air and fire into his hands creating a ball of fire that was getting bigger.

" **Karyū no Kōen!"**

Natsu fired his attack on Acnologia creating an explosion on his shoulder.

The smoke blows away revealing Acnologia who had a minor scratch on his shoulder as he fires magic blasts at Natsu who put his guard up.

Natsu was blown away from the attack and falls to the ground.

" **Natsu!"** Igneel exclaimed looking at Natsu who was falling completely ignoring his opponent.

Acnologia clawed Igneel and send him down to the ground as well.

 **BOOM**

A huge crater was created from Igneel's fall.

Igneel gritted his teeth as he struggled to stand up.

" **Looks like these old bones of mine aren't what they use to be"** He said getting up from the crater as he flies up into the sky.

" **For 300 hundred years, you have roamed the world destroying everything, we will not allow you to do it anymore!"** Igneel shouted at Acnologia and was now dashing towards him.

Acnologia dash towards him and was charging his breath attack at him.

Igneel pulled back his right hand and enveloped it in flames.

" **Karyū no Tekken!"**

Igneel's flaming fist collided with Acnologia's roar, creating devastating shockwave throughout the area.

Then out of nowhere, Natsu suddenly appears on top of Acnologia with red fire in his right hand and black fire in his left.

" **With the flames of a dragon in my right hand"** Natsu started to chant his attack **.**

" **with the flames of a demon in my left hand"**

" **Combine them together!"** he brought his hands together.

" **Akuma Ryū no Kōen!"** Natsu then fired his attack on Acnologia

 **BOOM!**

The attack landed on Acnologia as he roared in pain from the attack and Igneel's fist connected it attack and punched Acnologia on the head.

Acnologia falls towards the ground with smoke coming from his back.

As he falls, Acnologia saw Fairy Tail hiding far away. He then spread his wings and was now floating up.

" **you may have the power to defeat me E.N.D! but can you protect your loved ones?!"** Acnologia shouted before firing magical blasts at Fairy Tail.

"No!" Natsu dashes towards them but was stopped as Acnologia send a tail attack on him.

"GUAAH!" Natsu yelled in pain as he was sent straight to the ground.

" **Natsu!"** Igneel said before dashing towards the magic blasts.

" **You will not go anywhere, Fire Dragon King!"** Acnologia who appeared in front of him said and fired magic blasts at Igneel.

" **GUAH!"** Igneel roared in pain as the blasts hit him.

 **Fairy Tail**

"Everyone! Take cover!" Erza shouted out before re-equip to her Adamantine Armor.

"There's no time!" Lucy exclaimed as she watches the magic blasts coming straight for them.

"All of you! **Behind me!** " Makarov shouted as he started to become a giant as he spreads out his arms, so that he could protect his children.

"MASTER!" Levy screams at her Master.

"YOU WON'T SURVIVE THE ATTACK!" Gray screams as well.

" **I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO ALL OF YOU!"** Makarov shouted as he faces the incoming magic blasts.

"MASTER!" Wendy screams as tears fall down her cheeks.

Suddenly five different roar attacks came from behind them, and hit the Magic blasts, causing explosions.

" **W-What?!"** Makarov exclaimed in shock as he watches the explosions.

Wendy look at the explosions before looking behind and saw them.

Her tears then started to fall more as she saw the very person she wanted to see again.

"GRANDENEEY!" Wendy shouted out her mother's name as she saw Grandeneey, Metalicana, Skiadrum, Weisslogia and Atlas Flame flying towards them and landed near them.

She quickly ran towards her mother, crying.

" **Wendy"** Grandeneey called out to her daughter and comforted her crying.

"M-Metalicana" Gajeel stuttered out as he saw his father again.

Metalicana just looks at him for a moment. " **You still have that nasty look on you"** He said to his son.

"SHUT IT!" Gajeel shouted out at him.

"are these dragons, Wendy and Gajeel's parents?" Mira said looking at them.

"Guys!" A voice called out on Weisslogia's back and they all saw the Sabertooth Master Sting on him.

"Sting!? And even Rogue!?" Gajeel said looking at Rogue who jumped down from his father's back.

"Atlas Flame! Sting! Rogue! what are you guys doing here?!" Lucy asks him as she saw the Hellfire Dragon again and her friends.

" **No time to explain! Right now, we need to aid Igneel and his son in their battle!"** Atlas Flame said looking at the battle that was raging on.

" **Soon Igneel's son will lose magic power as he is depleting his at a fast rate"** Atlas Flame said while looking at the battle.

"How the hell are we suppose to do that! Acnologia can't be affected by magic!" Gajeel shouted out the facts to him.

" **True, but Igneel's son isn't"** Atlas Flame replied to him.

Gajeel and the others held confused faces from his reply.

" **We can aid their battle by giving our magic power to Igneel's son"** Atlas Flame explained to them.

" **But we have to time it right. Acnologia can replenish his strength by eating magic, we need to give our magic to Natsu on the right time."**

"But!" Gray retorted then look at the battle as he saw Igneel and Natsu was getting a harder time dealing with Acnologia.

 **At the battle**

"TAKE THIS!" Natsu shouted as he fired a giant sphere of light and shadows at Acnologia.

Acnologia dodged to the right and send a wing attack at Natsu.

"GAAAH!" Natsu grunted as his body was blown back from the impact.

Igneel appeared beside him as he caught his son in his hand. he then flies up really fast with Acnologia on his tail.

" **Natsu, remember our old combo move?!"** Igneel asked his son.

"YEAH!" Natsu replied.

Natsu's body suddenly had flames and lightning sparks on his body as the sky started to darken.

 **DUUURRRR! (lightning sound)**

 **Fairy Tail**

"Lightning!" Lily exclaimed while covering his ears.

"Oi oi! Don't tell me!" Laxus said while having a sweat falling down his forehead.

 **At the battle**

Igneel stopped flying as he turns around while holding Natsu. (Think of how Igneel's throw Natsu in the opening on the Tartaros arc)

" **Go! Natsu!"** he then threw Natsu at Acnologia.

"OOHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted out. Acnologia roared as he charges towards Natsu.

Then a huge lightning bolt strikes at Acnologia, surprising him from the attack.

" **Raienryū no Gekitetsu!"**

Natsu punches Acnologia with a fist coated with Lightning and Flames that cause a shockwave.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was caused from the attack as smoke clouded the battlefield.

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone except the dragons just stood in shock as they witness the powerful attack.

"Oi?!" Laxus exclaimed in shock as he saw what just happened.

"I know he has six elements of Dragon Slaying Magic in him! he also has Lightning!?" Gray said exclaiming.

"It is possible he has all types of Dragon Slayer magic at his disposal" Makarov said while looking at the battle.

"it's a good thing he's a good guy" Macao said while sweating a bit.

 **The Battlefield**

The smoke covered the sky from the attack Natsu just used.

Natsu was floating as he glares at the smoke in front of him. suddenly a tail strikes at him completely caught him off guard.

"GUH!" Natsu grunted as he was sent to the ground from the attack.

" **Natsu!"** Igneel look as he falls then turns to Acnologia who emerges from the smoke.

The dragons look at each other before dashing towards each other and lock their hands in a power struggle.

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Bye Bye and please like and review**


	28. The End Of the Battle

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander.**

 **The battle against Acnologia rages on as Natsu and Igneel fight side by side once again in the battle.**

 **Fairy Tail just stood there as they watch the past repeating itself.**

 **The Dragon King Festival has just begun.**

 **What will happen then?!**

 **Fairy Tail**

"Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she saw Natsu falling down to the ground.

"tch! I don't even know if all of our magic power will be enough to help him!" Gray said while clenching his fist in frustration.

"Not true!" Warren yelled out in denial with Meredy beside him.

"What do you mean Warren!?" Lucy said to him.

"-grin- while they were fighting, we manage to call in all of our friends" He said while having his gesture for a telepathic communication.

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed. "Here comes the cavalry!" Meredy exclaimed as she looks up at the night sky.

"Man, it is true" A voice called out in the sky as it grabs everyone's attention.

Everyone saw up in the sky, Blue Pegasus's Magic Bomber: Christina soaring up in the night sky.

"My friends, it is the time to aid The Black Salamander in his battle against Acnologia" Ichiya called out as he did his signature pose.

"Blue Pegasus!" Levy exclaimed while looking up.

"We're not the only one here!" Hibiki voice called out in a telepathic link.

The rest of them was confused but then they heard a different voice speaking up.

"We're here too!" the voice of Lyon Vastia called out as they saw a lacrima vision pops out as it has his image.

"it's time to repay the favour all of us owe to the Black Salamander" He said smiling to them.

"Lyon!" Gray exclaimed looking at the lacrima vision.

"Not only us!" Cheria said as another lacrima vision pops out.

"We're here to help as well" Minerva's face appeared with the rest of Sabertooth behind her.

"Ojou!" Sting exclaimed as well.

"We're here too!" The image of Kagura appeared on another Lacrima vision.

"Don't forget us Wild ones as well!" Bacchus's face appeared as well with the rest of his guild mates shouting out in agreement.

"All of you!" Makarov said while in surprised.

"Yosh! Everyone let's give him all of our magic!" Makarov shouted out as he raised his fist high up.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

Christina then fly to west of their position.

"Everyone! Use your most powerful attack!" Makarov shouted as he was charging up a sphere of light in his hands.

They all nodded and started to raise their Magic to its highest peak.

 **At the battle**

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was falling towards the ground.

" **Dragon Saviour!"** Gaia exclaimed as he flies up catching Natsu.

Natsu landed in his hands with bruises and blood all over his body.

"Guh!" Natsu grunted as he felt his power was almost depleted.

" **Tch! That monster!"** Gaia exclaimed as he looks high up in the sky as Igneel battles the monster.

" **Let's go!"** Arostius shouted flapping his wings.

"NO!" Natsu grunted out at him while holding his side as it bleeds.

"This battle is Mine and Igneel's" he said standing up in Gaia's hand but fell down to his knees as he was extremely exhausted.

" **You cannot fight anymore! Let us take your place!"** Levia retorted at Natsu by pointing the facts.

"No! I just need some time recharge that's all!" Natsu retorted back at her.

He then suddenly coughs blood.

" **Dragon Saviour!"** Arastia exclaimed in worry.

"I -huff- can -huff- -huff- handle this" Natsu said while catching his breath and wiping away the blood with his hand.

He then lit his leg on fire to propel himself up but failed as he couldn't muster enough magic to do it.

"Guh!" He grunted as blood seeps out near his lips.

" **He cannot fight anymore, we must join Igneel in his battle"** Illios said to them.

" **Arastia, you must stay behind"** Levia said to her.

" **What!?"** Arastia exclaimed in surprised.

" **you will stay to protect the humans and besides you have a niece, don't you? You can't die on her"** Gaia said grinning to her.

" **But?!"** Arastia tried to retort but was stopped by Illios.

" **You cannot follow us in battle"** He said as he was looking at the battle up above with Acnologia gaining the advantage against Igneel.

"NO!" Natsu shouted out at them.

"Nobody is going to fight in my stead anymore! I will be the one to protect everyone!" he shouted out and then lit his flames on his foot and rocketed towards Acnologia.

" **Dragon Saviour!"** Levia called out to him as she saw he was now engaging Acnologia.

" **THAT'S STUPID!"** Gaia exclaimed.

" _Aunt Arastia! Everyone!"_ The voice of Wendy called out to Arastia in his mind.

" **Wendy!"** Arastia exclaimed.

" _Please listen! We have a plan that will help Natsu-san!"_ Wendy explained to them.

 ***The plan being told to them***

" **Understood Wendy"** Illios said then look at the others and nodded.

" **But we need to hold Acnologia down as the Dragon Saviour regains his magic."** Gaia retorted by pointing the fact.

" _ **Leave that to me"**_ The voice of Igneel spoke out in their mind, Surprising them.

" _ **I will handle Acnologia, giving you all time to do it!"**_ Igneel said to them.

" **Understood!"** The rest agreed and started to go to their position.

 **Fairy Tail (For better imagination play Dragon Force ost)**

" **NOW!"** Atlas Flame exclaimed to Fairy Tail as he watches the battle in the sky while signalling them it was time.

"EVERYONE! TOGETHER!" Makarov shouted to all of them as their magic was rising to their limits.

"GOOO YOU GUYSSS!" The exceeds shouted out in cheering for their friends (only the ones that can use long range attack magic).

" **OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** They roared out unleashing their magic

"Kyojin no Gekirin!" he shouted as he fired his light magic.

"Ōru Kurasshu!" Gildarts exclaimed as he punches a ball of light that created a huge magic blast.

"Myōjō: Foton Suraisā" Erza who was in her Morning Star Armor shouted as she fires a large magic blast.

"Soul Extinctor!" Mirajane shouted as she fired a black magic blast.

"Metsuryū Ōgi! Narumikazuchi!" Laxus shouted as he fired a lightning blast.

"Hyōma Zero no Hakyū!" Gray fired an ice blast from his ice arrow.

"Let's go Gemini" Lucy said to Gemini who was Lucy "Okay!"

"Sound out to the heavens! The shine of 88 stars! Urano Metoria!" Lucy chanted with Gemini as they unleashed the said magic.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted as she fires a powerful water stream attack.

"cleanse the land of evil! Fearī Gurittā!" Cana shouted as she fires one of Fairy Tail's great Three magic.

"Tetsueiryū no Hōkō!" Gajeel who was in his Mōdo Tetsueiryū fired a roar attack.

"Metsuryū Ōgi! Shōha Tenkūsen!" Wendy shouted out in her Dragon Force as she launched a wind attack.

"Let's go Rogue!" "Yeah!" Sting and Rogue said to each other while in their Dragon Force as they join their magic together.

"Seieiryū Senga!" They both shouted firing their Unison Raid.

"Be Judge by The Seven Stars! Grand Chariot!" Jellas shouted as seven magic symbols appeared in the sky firing a magic blast.

"Dokuryū no Hōkō!" Erik fired a poison breath attack.

"Dāku Rondo!" Macbeth held out his hands as a green fire blast appeared.

All of Fairy Tail, Sting, Rogue and Crime Sorciere unleash their magic attack heading straight towards Natsu. As well as the dragons who fired their roar.

 **Blue Pegasus**

"MAN! LET US SHOW THE PARFUM OF POWER SHALL WE?!" Ichiya shouted as Christina was charging up their main cannon. "YES! ICHIYA-SAMA!" The Trimens shouted as well as Jenny and Nichiya.

"MAGIC PARTICLE CANNON! FIRE!" He shouted as they fired their cannon.

 **Lamia scale**

"Blizzard!" Lyon shouted as he fired an ice blizzard.

"Meidō Fugaku!" Jura yelled out with his arms in a praying motion as his magic attack was unleashed.

"Metsujin Ōgi! Ama no Murakumo!" Cheria shouted as she unleashes a black wind blast.

"Wave!" Yuka shouted firing a wave bomb.

 **Sabertooth**

""Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō!" Orga shouted as he fired a black lightning blast.

"Memory Make! Hoshi Furu Yoru ni!" Rufus did his memory make pose as light magic blast was shot.

"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva chanted as a huge statue appeared and a huge magic blast was fired.

"Pisces!" Yukino exclaimed as the Paired Fish Celestial spirit transforms to their human form.

"Let's Go Mama!" "Let's do this boy!" "HAAA!" Pisces transforms to their human forms and fired a current of water

 **Mermaid Heel**

"HAH!" Kagura slashed her sword and fired a magic slash towards the battle with her friends helping as well.

 **Quatro Cerberus**

"LET'S DO THIS WILD YOU GUYS!" Bacchus yelled with his guildmates roaring in agreement.

"HELLHOUND CANNON! FIRE!" Goldmine shouted as they fired their own custom magic cannon.

 **The Dragon Kings**

" **Take our strength DRAGON SAVIOUR!"** Illios roared out as he fired his roar attack followed by Arastia and the others

 **In the sky**

Acnologia was battling against Igneel and Natsu, He then spotted the incoming magic attack.

" **FOOLISH HUMAN! MAGIC CANNOT HARM ME! I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR MAGIC!"** Acnologia shouted as he fly towards the incoming Magic attack.

" **THOSE ARE NOT FOR YOU!"** Igneel exclaimed as he punches down Acnologia's head and was falling to the ground.

" **GO NATSU! TAKE IN THEIR STRENGTH!"** Igneel shouted to his son.

"OOOHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as he started to inhale all of the magic into him.

The sound of slurping and munching can be heard coming from him as all of the magic attack was getting suck in to his mouth.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm Fired Up!" Natsu said after finishing devouring the magic.

His body started to burst in flames as his powers were back to full charge.

 **(Mid pause Dragon Force Ost and add sudden death like scene)**

Igneel grinned but his attention was too focused to Natsu that he didn't notice Acnologia who floated and had a charged-up roar attack in his mouth.

Acnologia fires the laser like roar onto Igneel, as Igneel's eyes widen in shock as the laser strikes him on to his back to his chest piercing his body. ( **If it's too hard to imagine just think of how lily got shot in edolas but instead it pierced him on the chest)**

" **GUAAAAAHHHH!"**

" **IGNEEL!"** Arastia and Natsu shouted to him as he was starting to fall to the ground.

Arostius and Gaia instantly fly towards their old friend's falling body.

" **GOOOO NATSU!"** Igneel Shouted out to his son.

 **(Continue ost)**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared out as his body burst into flames with other elements dancing around his body. Red scales appeared on his body as a flaming dragon appeared behind him.

" **E.N.D!"** Acnologia roared out as he flies towards Natsu.

"ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu roared out as his body was enveloped in flames and shot towards Acnologia.

They impacted against each other with Natsu able to blow back Acnologia from the impact.

" **Ryūō no Tekken!"** Natsu send a fist imbued with all elements in it.

The impact collided against Acnologia creating a huge blast that sends Acnologia falling towards the ground.

" **GUAAAHHHHHH!"**

Natsu then dash towards Acnologia and appeared behind his back.

" **Ryūō no Kagizume!"** Natsu then delivered a kick imbued with all magic on the back of Acnologia's

The same thing happens as the attack created a huge blast.

"Yokugeki!" "Kenkaku!" "Enchū! "Kōen!" "Saiga!" "Rengoku!" Natsu delivered every attack he has at Acnologia without stopping.

Acnologia who manage to recover from the attack had burnt marks all over his body from Natsu's relentless attack.

" **E.N.D!"** Acnologia roared as he soars up into the sky and fired a roar.

Natsu then inhaled a lot of air into his lungs as he faces towards Acnologia.

" **Ryūō no Hōkō!"** Natsu fired a roar twice the size of that of Acnologia's.

The roars impacted each other and the stalemate was obvious as the Natsu's roar engulfed Acnologia.

" **GAAAAAHHHHH!"** Acnologia roared from the attack.

Natsu then disappears from where he was floating and then re-appeared in the sky on top of Acnologia.

" **I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY ANYTHING ANYMORE!"** Natsu shouted out as he charged up his magic into one strike.

" **Metsuryū Ōgi!"** Natsu chanted his attack.

Acnologia managed to recover his flight in the air and he started to dash towards Natsu.

" **I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING! E.N.D!"** Acnologia roared out at him.

" **Shiranuigata!"**

Natsu then was engulfed in golden flames as a dragon appeared forming the flame with the other elements.

" **Hakai Hōken!"**

Natsu then appeared in the mouth of the dragon and delivered his powerful attack.

The impact from the attack created the hugest shockwave and explosion blowing all the clouds away.

" **GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Acnologia roared out in pain and anger as his left arm was disintegrated from Natsu's attack as he falls to the ground from the attack.

Natsu then let out a roar as he won the battle.

Fairy Tail and everyone smiled as they cried out in victory.

Igneel just grinned as he was being held up by Gaia and Arostius for support.

 **BOOM!**

A dust cloud was formed from Acnologia's fall.

Natsu then floated down and landed to the ground.

He then turned around and started to walk towards Fairy Tail and the others.

"It's all over" Natsu said facing in front.

 **Fairy Tail and the other Guilds**

" _The Black Salamander has defeated Acnologia! I repeat Acnologia has been defeated! We are saved!"_ __Hibiki's voice shouted out in the lacrima vison near Fairy Tail as he shouted in joy and happiness.

"YEEAAAAAHHHHH!" They all roared out in happiness.

"Natsu-san did it!" Wendy exclaimed as she hugs Charla. "Gihee" Gajeel grinned while the others were celebrating their victory.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu was making his way when he felt the ground rumbling.

He stops as he looks behind him.

 **BOOM!**

The crater where Acnologia was in exploded as he re-appeared and flies high up in the sky.

Acnologia then steadily floated in the air with a look of anger and rage on him, but on his left side blood was dripping from the lost appendage.

His eyes glow red from the burning rage.

" **E.N.D!"** He hissed out in rage before flying away.

Natsu just looks at his fleeing figure before it disappeared.

He then turns back and started to walk back towards Fairy Tail.

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Few moments earlier**

The shock wave from Natsu's powerful attack was so powerful that everything was flying away.

"HAAA!" Makarov yelled as he fired a magic blast at an incoming boulder.

"there's no end to the boulders!" Gray exclaimed as he destroys boulders after boulders with his Ice Lances.

"ORAAA!" Elfman yelled as he destroys a boulder with his fists.

Everyone was too busy destroying boulders and objects that were flying towards them.

Everyone didn't notice Gorge who had sneak in and was slowly reaching towards Sayla and the others while holding a dagger.

Gorge reach towards Sayla who was unconscious and slowly raise up the dagger before bringing it down on Sayla's neck.

 **CLANG!**

A metallic clash was heard as the dagger was broken into two.

"Like I let you!" Gajeel who had turned his skin into his Iron Dragon Scales exclaimed as he delivered a punch towards Gorge.

"Guh!" Gorge grunted as he was able to defend against the attack but now had bruises on his hands.

Thunder was heard as a lightning bolt fall down at Gorge shocking him.

"Guahh!" He grunted out from the attack.

He then falls unconscious while twitching from the static.

"-Sigh- These guys never learn, do they?" Laxus said sighing in annoyance as he looks at the unconscious Gorge.

"That just mean we can't let our guard down for anything Laxus" Fried said to him while creating runes around Sayla and the others.

Laxus scratch the back of his head in annoyance before sending a lightning bolt at an incoming boulder.

"There" Fried said finishing in creating his Runes.

"With this anyone holding a weapon cannot pass" He explained.

"Let's just hope there's no more of these stupid guys causing any more trouble for us" Gajeel said dragging Gorge by the leg.

Then another explosion was heard.

They turn around and saw that Acnologia flees from the battle.

And they also saw the Black Salamander was walking towards them.

"Now that's what I call a fierce battle" Laxus said.

"That was just an insane battle" Gajeel said returning after restraining Gorge.

They all saw that the sun was rising.

The battle against Acnologia was over.

 **Near Fairy Tail**

Three figures were watching the battle by the side lines and the one in the middle had a smile on him.

"Looks like you won again Natsu"

 **That's a wrap**

 **BYE BYE**


	29. The Funny Reunion

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **August will look like a male version of Mavis, with hair like Zeref but with Mavis's Ahoge, and he will be younger looking and taller.**

 **Zeref will have the clothing he had on tenroujima with the new accessories such as a blue gem necklace.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander.**

 **The battle against Acnologia was now over.**

 **Natsu, Fairy Tail, and everyone has won the battle.**

 **Three figures saw the battle with one of them knows Natsu.**

 **Who are these people?**

 **Find out!**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was enjoying their victory over Acnologia's defeat and the destroyer has retreated back to where he came from.

They all saw Natsu walking towards them.

"We owe a great debt to him once again" Makarov said as he sighed in joy while grinning.

Everyone who heard him nodded while smiling.

 **Back with Natsu**

He was walking towards the celebrating Guild when he felt a familiar magic aura near the area.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu said out loud while stopping his walk

 **Fairy Tail**

"What are you guys doing here?" everyone heard Natsu said out loud.

"Ah! We came here to help you in your battle against Acnologia, Black Salamander" Makarov quickly replied, but Natsu shook his head.

"No. Not, you guys" Natsu said then he pointed his finger to the left side of Fairy Tail.

"Them" He said while looking at the left side.

Everyone looks at where he was pointing and saw three hooded people appearing out of nowhere and beside them was an unconscious Larcade Dragneel who was floating.

"Wha!? Where did these guys came from?!" Gray exclaimed as he prepared his magic for a possible fight.

"Who are you people!? Are you all Larcade's ally!?" Erza exclaimed as she raised her swords at them.

Everyone was tensed up as they all readied themselves for a possible fight.

The three hooded people ignored them as they walk towards Natsu who had his arms crossed in front of his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!? Answer us! Damnit!?" Gray shouted at them.

All of the sudden a great magic pressure was placed on them, as they all fell to the ground.

"Guah!?" Gray grunted as he was pushed to the ground from an unknown force.

"This is?!" Erza exclaimed as she felt this magic pressure on her body.

 **Back with Natsu**

"Really? Still a daddy's boy, August?" Natsu said sarcastically to the left person.

The person named August smiled a bit at him while shrugging his shoulders.

The magic pressure was gone from Fairy Tail as they all were able to breath.

 **All of them**

"Irene" Natsu nodded to the right figure who smiled while nodding back.

"looks like you won again Natsu" The middle person said smiling towards Natsu.

"And looks like you guys were watching the show with popcorn?" Natsu said grinning to him.

The middle person smiled back while opening his arms to him.

Natsu obliged to the request and hugged the person while patting his back.

"it's good to see you again, Nii-san" Natsu said grinning while still in the hug.

Fairy Tail, and everyone (except the dragons and the six dragon kings) were all in shock from what he said.

"Nii-san!?" Makarov exclaimed as he was trying to process what he had heard.

"That guy has a big brother?!" Gray exclaimed standing up.

"D-Doesn't that means his big brother is stronger than himself?!" Lucy stuttered out in fear.

Everyone gulped down their spit as they imagined the possibility that the brother was able to cause more devastating destruction than the little brother himself.

"Nah! Don't worry, you guys" Natsu said to them as he separated from the hug then he wrapped his right arm around the middle person's shoulder while pulling him by it playfully.

"This guy won't even harm a fly, even if I told him to do it, Right?" Natsu said grinning to them then turn to the hooded figure and placed his hand on the top of the hood before pulling it down.

"Zeref nii-san?" he said revealing the hooded figure's face.

"-GASP-"

Everyoned (except the dragons, the six dragon kings and August and Irene) gasped in shock as they heard what he called his brother, the most shocked ones are the ones who had encounter the man personally at Tenroujima.

"No way?!" Gray shouted as he was in shock.

"But That's not possible! history stated that Zeref had died 400 years ago!" Erza said in shock.

"Oh those? There were all pranks I made for humans 400 years ago" Natsu said casually.

Fairy Tail was just surprised at his answer.

"Now back to you. Why are you guys here?" Natsu said looking at Zeref.

"Am I not allowed to visit my brother who is going to be dad?" Zeref said smiling to him.

Natsu grinned at him before pulling him to a hug.

"HAHAHAHA you really need to tell me when you guys come to visit. I would have the placed cleaned up and had a tray of sweets for us." Natsu laughed as he slaps Zeref's back.

Everyone just watches as they saw two of the most powerful and dangerous wizards in the world having a family conversation.

"and to your correction, I just did" Natsu said before having a big grin.

"Congratulations Natsu" Zeref congratulated him as he hugged him again.

"Congratulations Uncle" August said to him.

Everyone gasped again when August called Natsu, Uncle.

"Congratulations" Irene also congratulated him as well.

"Thanks" Natsu thanked them while rubbing his nose with a finger.

Suddenly the blue gem on Zeref's necklace started to crack and black light started to flash around the crack.

"This feeling?!" Makarov exclaimed as he felt the magic coming from the gem.

"Everyone Run! Its Death Magic!" He exclaimed as he yelled out to everyone to run.

Everyone heard him but it was too late as the cracks got bigger and the light started to grow stronger and black mist was starting to come out of the gem.

They all brace for it but weren't expecting the next thing.

"aaomph" Natsu just took the gem from the necklace and ate it.

They all opened their eyes and saw what happened with jaw opened and popped out eyes.

" _ **EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"**_

Natsu was eating the gem and they all heard crunching noises meaning he was eating the gem.

"Ahh, that was delicious" Natsu said and then burped out some black mist before sucking it in.

Everyone (except the dragons, the six dragon kings and August and Irene) was still in shock as they saw what just happened.

A powerful Death Magic was getting unleashed and he didn't run but ate it?!

"Here, I made a newer one that can hold your curse for twenty years top" Natsu said as a red gem similar to the one Zeref had appeared in his hand and gave it to him.

"Thanks, Natsu" Zeref thanked him and place the gem on the gem holder of the necklace.

Soon black coloured mist started to come out of Zeref's body before getting sucked in to the gem.

"Just remember to go to me, to have it changed again" Natsu said reminding him.

Zeref said before nodding. He then looks at the middle between Makarov and Erza before smiling.

"I know you're there, Mavis" He said to the empty place.

Fairy Tail gasp as Zeref could sense their First Master's spirit.

"It's not polite to not show people your face" Natsu said before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly to Fairy Tail who could see Mavis as she was starting to glow before it disappeared.

They were confused as they saw nothing happened.

"There, now we can see you" Natsu said crossing his arms while grinning.

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed as he looks at him before looking up and down at the First Master.

"I-I-I have a body?" Mavis said while opening and closing her palms.

"how is it possible?" Erza said before turning to Jellal and the others who had a shock look.

"Jellal! can all of you see the First Master?!" She exclaimed to him.

Jellal and the others nodded their head in their reply.

"No way?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Its only temporary, but it will last for a few hours" Natsu said before turning back to look at Zeref.

"You guys bring gifts for my new born?" He said grinning to Zeref and August.

They smiled while nodding.

Zeref then move his finger in a circular motion as a big green magic circle appeared behind him and many wrapped up gifts came out of it.

"-Whistle- now that's a lot" Natsu said whistling before creating a blue magic circle by snapping his fingers and all the gifts were swallowed in it.

"Thanks, by the way" Natsu said grinning to them.

"If it's too much to ask, I would like to see your new born, please. Mr just became a dad" Zeref playfully said to him.

Natsu smiled at his statement and laughed before signalling them to follow.

August cancelled the floating spell on Larcade as he falls to the ground still unconscious.

They made their way past Fairy Tail and the others, who all made way for them towards the injured people.

Irene who saw Erza softly smiled to her as she walks past her. Erza who saw her action was just confused from the smile.

"Oh, before I forget" Natsu said before creating a green ball of light in his hands and tossed it up.

The green ball of light flies up before exploding and resulting the same green sparkle that falls down at Crocus making Fairy Tail and the injured people's wounds heal themselves.

Natsu and the three made their way towards Sayla who was resting and Wendy who was carrying a sleeping Azael in her arms.

He quickly made his way towards his wife as he placed his hand over hers as a green glow appeared on it before fading.

Sayla was now waking up from the rest as she felt her body was now healed.

"Natsu-sama" She called out to her beloved before getting a kiss on the forehead, nose and lips by Natsu.

"You did well Sayla" Natsu smiled softly to her as he leans his forehead to hers.

Sayla smiled back to him as she holds his hand with hers.

He then turns to look at Wendy who was smiling to them.

"thank you, Wendy. For everything" He thanked her while smiling to her.

Wendy nodded her head while smiling before gently passing Azael towards him.

Natsu carefully takes Azael from her as he looks at his new born son.

"He's perfect" Natsu said as his finger was gently tracing Azael's face gently and softly.

Natsu then gently kiss his son's forehead before having a tear fall near his right eye.

A warm and gentle atmosphere was formed enveloping them in it.

Natsu then look at Zeref who was smiling to him as he was crying to them.

He then stands up and walk towards him.

"Nii-san, meet your nephew, Azael" Natsu said as he gently passes his son to his brother.

Zeref gently takes his Nephew and carried him gently.

"He looks just like you Natsu" Zeref said smiling to his little brother.

Azael opened his eyes as he looks at Natsu and Zeref who was carrying him. he then cried not seeing his mother around.

"Waaaahhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!"

Azael cries rang out as Zeref passes him back to his brother who passes him back to his mother.

Sayla quickly calms him down while rocking him.

"Just like you when you were born" Zeref said smiling to Natsu.

"What can I say? He's me and Sayla' son" Natsu said shrugging his hands.

They then laughed as August went to Sayla to look at Azael closer.

"Hahaha, I bet when my cousin grows up, he would be a glutton just like you Uncle" August said laughing to Natsu.

"Maybe" Natsu said mid stopping his laugh with Zeref before laughing again while holding their stomach.

Everyone who was watching had a sweat drop behind their heads as they wondered

"What happened to the warm and gentle atmosphere from before?"

"hahaha fuu, I finally became a dad" Natsu said as he stops his laughing before looking up at the morning sky with a huge smile.

"you just did" Zeref said while patting Natsu's back. Natsu nodded to him in gratitude before realizing something.

"it was more hilarious to you though. Hahaha" Natsu said grinning to him as he laughs a bit.

"You didn't know you had a son before I told you hahaha" he said laughing at his brother.

Zeref just smiled while remembering the past.

"Hey! Father just didn't know that mother was pregnant that's all" August exclaimed defending his father.

"It's alright August. I was a bit dense at that time" Zeref said smiling to him.

August just sighed at them.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your mom?" Natsu said while gesturing towards Mavis who stood in shock from what he said.

"Oh yeah" August said before going towards Mavis and then hugged her.

"Hi, Mother" he said while hugging her.

"Eh?!" everyone yelled out as they look at them.

"Shuuuuusssshhhh!" Wendy hushed them as she watches Azael's face turn into a discomfort one.

"Yoshi Yoshi" Sayla gently said to her son as she rocks him in her arms.

Azael then had a gentle look on his face as he went back to sleep.

"I have a son?" Mavis said in shock.

"Maybe this will help" Zeref said before firing a light shard at August before it went through his head and hit Mavis's forehead.

All the images went into her mind from August's memory as she saw everything that happens.

Mavis then cried as she hugged her son tighter.

"I'm sorry for being a horrible mother to you August" She cried out as she hugs her son.

"It's okay mother, it was Uncle who helped Father to realizes I was his son and told me you were my mother" August replied before looking at her.

They then separated before standing up and smiled to each other.

"Now then" Zeref said as he looks at his little brother.

"Looks like we overstayed our visit. We need to get back home to deal with Larcade there" Zeref said while looking at Larcade who was still unconscious.

"Please allow me your _Majesty_ " Natsu playfully said before snapping his fingers and a black portal appeared beside him.

He then bowed to Zeref as he motioned him to go first.

"Very Funny Natsu" Zeref said before rolling his eyes at his little brother wackiness.

August then used his magic to lifts up Larcade then floats him towards the portal.

"Here you go Uncle" August said while reaching to his back pocket and throw a rolled-up paper to him.

Natsu catch it and thanked him.

August then went into the portal followed by a floating Larcade then Irene.

As Zeref was about to go in the portal, he looks at Natsu.

"Remember Natsu, our fight isn't over yet the real war is about to come" Zeref said before grinning to his little brother.

"I know" Natsu said as he lifts up his right hand as motioning a goodbye.

Zeref smiled then went into the portal and then it vanished.

He then turns his attention to Fairy Tail who had their jaws open.

"Hey old man! catch this" Natsu said as he throws the rolled-up paper to Makarov.

Makarov caught it then un-rolled it.

"T-This is the Pact of Peace!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Take that back to Crocus and keep it guard all right" Natsu said waving his hand to him.

"Oh! and tell Toma to host a huge party at a huge area near Mercurius so that we can continue to the Pact ceremony, would you?"

Makarov nodded then made the Pact disappear in his hand.

Natsu then smiled in return before having a serious face on.

"So, now you might tell me how did you come back to live Igneel?" Natsu suddenly asked without looking at Igneel who was looking at him.

"- **Sigh- it's time that I no we tell you the reason how I returned and their disappearance"** Igneel said as he mentions Grandeeney and the others

"What do you mean?" Wendy said standing up looking at Igneel then to her mother.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	30. The END

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: The Tale of The Black Salamander.**

 **Natsu was the brother of the Black Wizard, Zeref. Who was said to have passed away 400 hundred years ago**

 **They have visited to meet Natsu's son, and have left after giving them gifts.**

 **A thick tension was enveloped from father and son. As Igneel will explain the reason for his return.**

 **Fairy Tail with the Dragons**

Everyone was now focused on the dragons as they were about to explain their disappearance from their children as well as Igneel's return.

" **Grandeneey, Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia taught the four of you, your magic."** Igneel started to explain to them while looking at Wendy and the Dragon Slayers.

" **They didn't abandon you, the truth is they have been inside all of you the whole time"**

"What?" Gajeel said.

"But how?! I saw with my own eyes that I killed you Weisslogia!" Sting exclaimed looking at his father.

Rogue also looks at Skiadrum as he was thinking the same thing.

" **We Dragons have the ability to alter memories, we did that in order for you to achieve your Dragon Force. The ultimate stage for a Dragon Slayer to achieve."** Weisslogia answered his son.

" **During the time Dragon Slaying Magic was born, there was a setback to the teaching of the magic"** Grandeeney told to her daughter.

"A setback?" Wendy said to her.

Grandeneey nodded. " **The setback was that if a Dragon Slayer overuse Dragon Slaying Magic, it will turn the Dragon Slayer into a Dragon."**

Wendy and the Dragon Slayers gasped in shock.

"No way?!" Gajeel said as he looks at Metalicana if they were lying.

" **It's the truth"** Metalicana said as he nodded.

" **You four would have turned just like Acnologia. a mindless and destructive dragon that destroys everything in sight"** Grandeneey said grimacing from the thought of Wendy becoming one.

" **That was the reason we have decided to use an ancient dragon technique to imbed our soul inside of you to create antibodies that will stop the Dragon Seed within you in hope of stopping the draconic process"** Skiadrum replied to them.

"B-B-But doesn't that mean?" Wendy said as tears were starting to come out.

Grandeneey sadly nodded.

" **We are no longer alive nor are we dead"** She said to her daughter.

"No?!" Wendy gasped as she cried.

" **After we have left your body, we can no longer return to it. But for Igneel. it was a different matter"** Grandeneey said as she looks at the Fire Dragon King.

They all focused their attention to him for explanation.

" **I am already dead to begin with"** Igneel said as he motions to his hole on his chest.

" **I am what you call a dead spirit, I cannot bleed nor can I heal"**

He then looks at Natsu who had his bangs shadow his eyes.

" **The day I died, I imbued my soul into my magic when I gave you my power Natsu"** Igneel explained to him.

" **my soul went into a deep slumber within your body as it waited for the day you would need my strength again"**

" **When you turn the magic which I have given to you into a gemstone. my soul was also sealed within the gem itself"** Igneel said as he closed his eyes.

" **My soul was watching over you during the centuries, Natsu. as I witness you suffer loneliness and sadness from the very people you wanted to protect."**

Igneel then let out a sigh as he opened his eyes

" **When my soul sense the presence of Acnologia was coming, my soul awakened from the deep slumber and so did myself"**

He then looks at Natsu who still had his eyes shadowed from his bangs.

" **I made the gemstone come to you in order to aid you with the power to defeat Acnologia once again."**

" **at the time the gemstone was coming to you, from within the gem I had senses a life was in danger."**

Igneel then looks at Sayla and Azael.

" **I used my magic to appear and protected My daughter in law and my grandson from harm and left the gem to her"**

Igneel smiled a bit to her before looking at Natsu.

" **And when the time came, the gem instantly went to you so you would be able to use my power once again and I would return to aid you in your battle."** Igneel said finishing his explanation.

He then looks towards Natsu who had shadowed eyes and he saw tears were streaming down his face.

" **I do not blame you for my death centuries ago, Natsu"** Igneel said while having a sad smile

"-sniff- sniff- Even if you say so, I STILL CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF FOR GETTING YOU KILLED!" Natsu muttered lowly before shouting out as he looks up at his father.

Everyone saw the tears that were streaming down his face as he cries.

"I! I! I WAS TOO WEAK THAT TIME! IF ONLY I WAS STRONGER THAT TIME! YOU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Natsu cried out as he falls to his knees.

"Natsu-sama" Sayla called out to her beloved as she passes Azael to Mira.

She then went to him and comforted him.

"I! I! I wanted to spend more time with you!" **(Flashback scene: Natsu as a kid with Igneel)**

I wanted you to see my growing family!" **(Flashback Scene: Natsu with Sayla who was carrying Azael and the nine demon Gates)**

I wanted Azael to have a grandfather who will make so many memories with him! I! I! I! I!" Natsu kept crying out as he started to break down from the emotions.

 **(Future scene: Azael playing with Igneel with Natsu and Sayla beside them)**

Igneel had a sad look on him before he leaned down his head towards Natsu.

" **Natsu"** He called out to his son.

Natsu looks up to face his father as tears were still streaming down his face.

All of the sudden Igneel flicks Natsu's head with his claw. Natsu then holds his head from the sudden flick.

" **Why are you crying huh?! I didn't raise a cry baby to be my son!"**

"But" Natsu retorted but stopped when Igneel flicks his head again.

" **I never had any regrets the day I died and It was all because of you"** Igneel said before standing up and crossed his arms.

" **You gave me the ability to love and care for someone the day I adopted you, all the memories we made together were my most treasured moments of my life."**

" **So, stand tall and wipe those tears! you little brat!"** Igneel yelled out while scolding him.

Natsu nodded then wiped his tears and stands up with Sayla.

" **Natsu, the next battle against Acnologia will be entrusted to you, I can no longer return to help you anymore. Can you do it son?"**

"Yeah, you can count on me, Igneel" Natsu said clenching his fist.

Igneel smiled while nodding his head proudly to his son

All of the sudden, Igneel and the other Dragon Slayers parents started to glow.

 **(Add any sad Fairy Tail OST, if you want a better visualisation)**

" **The short time I spent with you and your family, were one of the best moments of my life. I had no regrets afterword"** Igneel said smiling to him.

Natsu's tears started to stream down but he stands tall as he lets the tears fall down.

"Grandeneey!" Wendy cried out as she runs towards her mother.

"No! please don't go Grandeneey! I don't want to say goodbye! I just found you again!" Wendy cried out as she holds her mother's hand.

" **Wendy"** Grandeeney gently said as she comforted her daughter with her snout.

"Please! Please don't go!" Wendy cried out as she holds on to her mother with tears streaming down her eyes.

" **It will be alright Wendy, I will see you again soon."** Grandeneey comfortingly said to her daughter

"You promise?" Wendy asked her as she looks up while crying.

"Yes" She nodded to her in reply then turn to look at her sister.

" **Please take care of her for me Arastia"** Grandeneey asked her while smiling.

" **Of course, Grandeneey Nee-san"** Arastia replied to her while having tears falling from her eyes.

She smiled to her then turns to look at her daughter.

" **I love you Wendy"** Grandeneey said as she was starting to disappear.

"GRANDENEEY!" Wendy cried out as her hold on Grandeneey's hand disappeared she then cried as Erza went to comfort her.

Metalicana just stared at his son. " **You still have that Nasty glare on you"** Before starting to disappear.

"THOSE ARE YOUR LAST WORDS!?" Gajeel who had a tick mark on him yelled at his father.

"Damnit" Gajeel said as a teardrop was near his right eye.

"Thank you Weisslogia" Sting said smiling while crying to his father.

"Skiadrum" Rogue just said smiling with a tear falling.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum just smiled to their son as they disappeared.

Natsu and Sayla were watching as Igneel started to disappear.

" **I'm counting on you, Natsu"** Igneel said before disappearing.

As Igneel disappeared a red gemstone was floating were he was standing and it floated towards Natsu and landed in his hand.

"Yeah" Natsu said as he holds the gemstone.

"You can count on me Dad" he said with a determined face.

 **(End Ost)**

The glow dispersed and soar to the sky as the five dragons disappear from this world.

Natsu was looking up at the sky, letting the wind blow as he smiled. He then turns to look at his wife who was smiling to him.

"Let's go Natsu-sama" Sayla said extending her hand towards him.

Natsu smiled and took her hand as they walk towards Fairy Tail and their Family.

( **Que ending Azayaka no Tabi)**

 **kawaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita**

 **omoi nimotsu wa hanbun de**

(Scene: The Nine Demon Gates (Who woke up from their injuries) look at Azael who was sleeping)

 **unmei wa sō kirihiraku tame ni aru koto**

 **sono egao de sono senaka de oshiete kureta**

(Scene: Gorge and the rest of the White Liberias army getting arrested by Lahar and Doranbolt with the magic council army)

 **mata aeru yo wasurenai de**

 **tomo ni sugoshita kizu darake demo azayaka na tabiji wo**

(Scene: Fairy Tail and the others going home with the help of Arastia and the others as Tartaros wave them goodbye)

 **tatoe ima wa namida ni oborete mo**

 **kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara**

(Scene: Fairy Tail and the others got back to the guild after waving their hands in goodbye to Arastia and the others)

 **Nagareru kumo wa**

 **Ikuatemo shiranu mama**

(Scene: Fairy Tail wave their goodbyes to Crime Sorciere who was bringing back Hisui to Crocus and went into the guild.)

 **Hatenu sekai wo mekutteku**

(Scene: Makarov soul went out of his body when he saw the guild is a huge mess as he saw ten to fifteen stray cats and stray dogs in the guild making a huge mess of everything.)

 **Ikusen no hoshii**

 **Hikari ga mimamotte kureru**

(Scene: Natsu restores his guild and went back home with his family)

 **Kono kokoro wo, Kono tatakai wo**

 **Atsui omoi wo**

(Scene: Natsu and Sayla gave Azael his first bath)

 **Kanaeta yo ookina yume**

 **Tomo ni negatta kirei goto dato**

 **Warawarareta ano yume**

(Scene: Natsu was making funny faces with Franmalth and Jackal to try to calm down a crying Azael.)

 **Tatoe ima ga kurayami dato shitemo**

 **Ano aoi sora wo**

 **Omoikiri toberu hazu**

 **Anata to iru kara**

(Scene: Natsu with Sayla who was carrying Azael and the Nine Demon Gates unwrapped the Gifts, Zeref gave to his nephew)

 **Kono saki ni wa**

 **Zetsubou shikanai to iwaretemo**

(Scene: Natsu and his family were standing in front of a tapestry with his guild symbol as they were taking a photo with a flying camera taking the picture)

 **Suzumu shikanai**

 **Idomu shikanai shinjitai mirai ga**

(Scene: Natsu and Sayla who was carrying Azael taking another photo of only them as Mard Geer took the picture)

 **Mata aeru yo wasurenai de**

 **Tomo ni sugoshita kizu darake demo azayaka na tabiji wo**

(Scene: Natsu and his family were having dinner as they celebrated Azael's birth)

 **Tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo**

 **Kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga iru kara**

(Scene: Natsu with Sayla who was carrying a sleeping Azael were walking towards their resting chamber, as the night sky was full of stars)

 **(Imagine a picture scene, Natsu and his family smiling happily)**

(End music)

 **Night time**

 **Natsu's resting chamber**

Natsu and Sayla with their son went to bed as they gently place Azael in the middle of the bed with them being on the side.

"Good night Azael" Sayla softly said as she kissed her son's forehead.

Natsu smiled at the scene as he gently gives a kiss to his son's forehead too and caressed his head.

Sayla then gently place a little blanket that had a dragon like knitting to it over his little body.

Natsu smiled at his son's sleeping face then look at Sayla who was smiling ever so softly to her son.

He then leans towards her and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Sayla" He softly said to her

Sayla smiled at her beloved words before replying.

"I love you too Natsu-sama"

They then sleep on the bed with Sayla who had her arms over her son's small body as Natsu had his arm over her waist as they peacefully sleep in each other arms and also Natsu was providing them with enough warm in the cold night.

 _ **Fin**_

 **That's a wrap for this chapter of the story**

 **The next one is a special continuing from this one**

 **P.S**

 **I will make a new story continuing this one on a later date.**

 **But for now, to any reader out there that like Natsu x Éclair pairing**

 **I strongly advise you to read one of my new stories called**

" **The Phoenix Priestess Guardian Dragon"**

 **Bye-Bye**


	31. Special

**Hello again**

 **Back with a new chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Just the plot and oc, that's it**

 **On with the story.**

 **Three months later**

 **Crocus**

 **Night**

 **Main park (The place wher the king assembled all the mages to fight the dragons, I don't know what to call it)**

Every guild that had helped Natsu in his battle against Acnologia was there as they were chatting with each other while celebrating the special occasion, even Crime Sorciere.

The king was kind enough to pardon all crimes the Crime Sorciere's member commit in the past and made them a legal guild.

It was a happy and joyful atmosphere that enveloped the party.

On Fairy Tail side however.

"We need more Booze!" Cana shouted out as she was hugging an empty barrel.

"MAN!" Elfman shouted as he pumps his fist. "Shaddap!" Evergreen exclaimed while hitting Elfman with a fan.

"Look at the married couple Fried" Bickslow said while holding a laugh. Fried just smiled looking at the pair.

"this Iron is good!" Gajeel said while munching on some silverware.

"I don't think you're supposed to eat that Gajeel" Levy pointed out to him.

"you guys are to noisy!" Gray shouted at them.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Erza shouted as she glares at Gray.

"GAAAAH!? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Gray shouted and went to find his cloth.

Lucy and Wendy just watch their friends making a huge ruckus.

"Really? There's no end to the celebrating does it?" Charla said

"Aye" Happy replied while eating a fish, Lily just grinned, while KemoKemo just said "Nuu"

"Well that's what makes Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail" Wendy said smiling.

Lucy awkwardly smiled as she looks at the huge ruckus.

"ALL OF YOU SILENCE!" The voice of Arcadios shouted out stopping the ruckus while hitting his sword's hilt to the ground.

"IN A FEW MOMENTS, THE BLACK SALAMANDER WILL SOON ARRIVE WITH HIS GUILD IN THE COMPLETION OF THE PACT OF PEACE!" He shouted out to them.

Wendy's face instantly smiled from the fact that Natsu and his guild were about to arrive.

Suddenly a howl was heard from a far, surprising everyone.

"That sound?!" Wendy exclaimed joyfully as a Lacrima vision pops up above them.

There they see a huge white ice wolf was running towards Crocus while being followed by a yellow were coyote, a man with goat's leg, a huge carriage with a one eye cyclops steering it and a flying black demon beside it.

"It's Cocytus-san!" Wendy exclaimed, seeing the ice Etherious.

They then waited for the arrival of the Demons of Tartaros.

 **With Cocytus and the others**

They were running towards Crocus while carefully sticking close to the carriage.

" **I see the kingdom up ahead"** Cocytus exclaimed as he saw the Kingdom was getting near.

They all nodded and quicken their pace.

 **Inside the carriage**

Kyoka and Sayla was sitting in the carriage waiting to arrive at the kingdom.

Sayla was currently playing with Azael.

As they say. like father like son, Azael was an energetic little boy.

She tickled his little stomach making him laugh happily.

Sayla smiled from his laugh and caressed her son's little face with her hand.

"My little boy" Sayla softly spoke as she kissed her son's forehead.

Azael let out a cute giggle from the kiss while reaching towards his mother.

Sayla just smiled and continued to play with him.

Kyoka just smiled at the warm atmosphere surrounding them.

After a few moments. They reach the kingdom as the gate was already down as if they were expecting them.

They went in and kept running towards the party.

Cocytus quickly jumped on the houses' roof and was running towards the place they were supposed to go to.

Jackal and Tempester followed suit as they jumped up to the houses' roof and followed Cocytus.

 **Back with Fairy Tail and the others**

They saw that Tartaros was getting closer and quickly prepared themselves.

Wendy went to the entrance of the party and smiled while waiting for them to arrive.

After a few moments she saw the carriage that was getting closer while being accompanied by Mard Geer.

She then heard some noises coming from the house's roof. She looks up and saw Cocytus and the others

Cocytus then jumps down the house's roof and landed right in front of Wendy.

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy called out in joy of seeing her friends again.

Cocytus reverts back to his previous form and smile to her.

"Long time no see Wendy, you doing well?" he said while patting her head.

Wendy nodded then hugged Cocytus and then leaned away while smiling to him.

"That reminds me" Cocytus said before reaching to his pocket.

Wendy was a tad curious what he was reaching for.

Cocytus pulled out a beautiful snowflake necklace that had a beautiful blue gem embedded on it.

"This is for you Wendy" he said while giving it to her.

Wendy's eyes widen in joy as she saw the beautiful jewelry in his hand.

"Thank you, Cocytus-san!" she thanked him.

Cocytus smiled and nodded then he went behind her and putted on her.

"How does it look?" Wendy asked him.

"It looks good on you" Cocytus replied to her.

They then heard some running coming from the roof. They look up and saw Jackal and the others.

Jackal and the others jump down the roof, as they landed near them and reverts back to their previous form as well.

Mard Geer who arrived first then the carriage also reverts back to his original form and walk towards them.

The carriage stops and Franmalth jumps down from the driver seat. By the other side a black portal appeared and comes out Keyes. He then went to the carriage door and opened it.

Kyoka came out as she steps down from the carriage first then followed by Sayla with Azael.

"Sayla-san! Azael-chan!" Wendy exclaimed going to them.

Azael instantly babbled happily while reaching towards her.

Sayla smiled to Wendy and walks to her.

They hugged for a moment then smiled to each other.

"It's good to see you again Wendy" Sayla said smiling to her.

Wendy nodded while smiling to her.

Azael started to get restless in his mother arms as he wanted to go to Wendy.

Sayla looks at her son and smiled. She then gently passes him towards Wendy.

"Hi Azael-chan" Wendy playfully said while raising him up. Azael responded while babbling in happiness while laughing.

She then twirls around with him and then rubbed her cheeks with his.

Azael laughs in happiness the action. Sayla and the rest smiled at the scene.

Wendy then look around and saw that there were a few people not here.

"Where's Natsu-san and the others?" Wendy asked Sayla while carrying Azael.

"Natsu-sama will arrive soon, he said to go on without him for a moment" Sayla replied to her.

"And as for Torafuzar and Ezel, their coming a tad late" Cocytus added in to her sentences.

Wendy then nodded in understanding.

"Come on guys" Wendy then motions them to follow her to the party.

Sayla and the rest followed her and went into the party.

At the party, some of the guests were a bit nervous as Sayla and the others were coming to them.

Asuka who was looking at her parents and then to the food section had a drool on her face as she wanted to try some of the desserts.

She then grabbed the tablecloth and tried to climb up the clothing.

But due to her tugging a glass plate full of fruits were getting pulled towards her as they were about to fall towards her.

Bisca who was talking with her guild mates look down to see her daughter was not with them.

She then saw her by a table and look in shock as a glass plate filled with fruits was about to fall on her.

"Asuka!" she called out to her daughter as she run towards her

Asuka looks back to her and the plate was about to fall on her head.

"Ot to!" Jackal who appeared beside her caught the plate with his right hand while holding on Asuka's little head with his left.

Bisca was a bit surprised at the Etherious good action.

"Hey kid! If you want some food just ask your mom" Jackal said smiling while ruffling her head.

"I'm not a kid! I'm Asuka!" Asuka retorted while puffing her cheeks to him.

Jackal just laughed at her while Asuka kept puffing her cheeks at him.

Everyone saw the Etherious action and smiled.

They all then started to have a happy chat with them.

 **After 30 minutes**

Wendy who was playing with Azael with Happy, KemoKemo and Frosch, heard the water way near the party was splashing and saw Ezel and Torafuzar jumping out of it.

She smiled and went to them.

The party goes on as all of the guests were having a good time.

Mard Geer who had Azael riding on his head, looks at the clock at the park and saw that his master was a bit late.

"Master is late" he said while looking at the clock.

"I'm sure he will come soon" Sayla said to him while taking Azael from his head then carried her son.

Then they heard a roar coming from south of Crocus.

Wendy who heard the roar got an excited face as she knows the roar.

"That roar!" she exclaimed happily and looks up.

She saw five giant shadows soaring to the sky and saw her aunt.

"AUNT ARASTIA!" She shouted out to her aunt happily.

Arastia and the others heard her shout and flied down.

" **Wendy"** she called out to her niece as she leaned down her head to her.

Wendy then ran towards her aunt and hugged her snout.

She laughs happily seeing her aunt once again.

"I'm so happy, you're here!" she exclaimed happily to her.

Arastia smiled to her and cuddled her niece with her snout.

Illios and the others smiled to them while Gaia grinned to her.

Suddenly the stars in the night sky started to go black and then come back as they glowed more-bright.

Everyone was surprised at first but quickly felt relieved as they saw a person floating above them and was floating down to the ground.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed while running towards him.

She then hugged him by the waist, while Natsu grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry I'm late" Natsu said as he grinned to her.

Wendy looks up from the hug and shook her head to him. "No! you're just in time!" she exclaimed happily to him.

She then grabbed his hand and pull him to the party where everyone was having fun.

Natsu partied with everyone as they were celebrating his victory over Acnologia.

Then it was time for the Pact's completion.

"We will now begin the completion of the pact!" Arcadios shouted out to everyone as Natsu, Sayla who was carrying Azael, Hisui and Toma were on the stage with the Pact of Peace was on a table with them.

Toma and Hisui walk towards the Pact and a quill pen floated towards Toma as he used it to sign the pact on his part.

After he was finish signing it, he gave the quill pen to his daughter who takes the quill pen and signed it as well.

Then the Pact of Peace glowed as it was now completed.

It then floated up as it shined and started to roll up and falls down.

Natsu then catch the Pact and then did a Magic seal on it, imbuing a permanent magic spell on it.

"THE PACT OF PEACE IS NOW COMPLETE!" Arcadios shouted out as everyone cheered in happiness and joy.

Arastia and the others let out a roar in their cheer as their roar exploded in the sky creating fireworks.

Azael laughed happily as the fireworks were so pretty for him.

Natsu smiled at the fireworks, he then walks a bit towards Toma and Hisui and extend his hand towards them

"I look forward to the future will hold for us" Natsu said grinning.

"Like wise Natsu-san" Hisui replied while smiling and shake his hand with hers.

Toma smiled as well and shake his hand.

Natsu then steps in front of the stage while doing a loud clap with his hands

Everyone's attention was grabbed to his.

"You all have done a great deed in aiding my battle against Acnologia, for that you all have my eternal gratitude" he said while doing a little bow to them.

Everyone smiled while some grinned to him.

"Not only that, for everyone in Fairy Tail who had come to fight for my family in dire time and help to protect my wife and my son, you all have my greatest gratitude" Natsu said while looking at his family then to them.

"I bestow upon you a gift" Natsu said then leans out in his right hand to them.

A ball of light was created in his hand as it grew to the size of an orb.

Natsu then drops the ball to the ground.

The ball then went in to the ground as if it was water.

Suddenly yellow magic waves flooded the whole party as it was giving a nice and warm feeling as it passes everyone.

Wendy who looks amazed at the scene saw that some of the glow was forming near Arastia as it started to form a huge figure.

Once the figure was form, it flashed and revealed the figure.

Wendy's eyes teared up as she closes her mouth to try and stop the crying.

In front of her and beside Arastia was her mother Grandeneey.

" **Wendy!"** Grandeneey exclaimed happily as she looks at her daughter.

"Grandeneey!" Wendy cried to her as she run towards her mother.

"It's been a long time Wendy! You grown up so much" a voice said behind her.

Wendy turned around and saw Roubal was behind her, waving to her while having a smile.

"Master!" she exclaimed as she hugs him. Roubal hugs her while laughing a bit

Gajeel, Sting and Rogue gasped in shock as they saw them.

Behind Gajeel, the glow was also forming behind him.

He turned around and saw his father behind him.

"M-Metalicana!" Gajeel stuttered out in shock as he saw his father behind him.

" **you still have that nasty glare on you"** Metalicana said in a monotone voice.

"SHUT IT!" Gajeel shouted out even though inside his heart he was crying.

Sting and Rogue also look surprised at them.

They then look behind them and saw that the glow was also forming behind them and their parent appeared behind them.

"Weisslogia!" "Skiadrum!" Sting and Rogue cried out while having tears streaming down their face as they ran towards their fathers.

"T-The passed away dragons came back!? How is this possible?!" Lucy exclaimed as she and everyone saw the already deceased dragons came back with Wendy's old Master.

"It's Magic Lucy" a familiar soft voice replied behind her.

Lucy's eyes started to tear up as she knows that voice.

"You really grown Lucy" another voice spoke behind her as Lucy's tear was streaming down.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks at the hand then to the person.

"It's been a long time Nee-san" the person spoke happily to her.

"N-No way!" Lucy said as she cries.

It was her parents and Michelle who was smiling to her.

"Mama?! Papa?! Michelle?!" Lucy exclaimed out in shock, sadness, and joyfulness as she hugged Michelle with her parents.

"Isn't that Lucy's dad?!" Gray exclaimed out in shock to the others.

"Hey Gray" a gruffy voice spoke behind him.

"My little boy grew up in to such a handsome man" A woman voice spoke as well

Gray's eyes widen in shock as he slowly turns around to see him or rather them.

It was Silver and Mika who were standing behind him while smiling to their son.

"Not gonna, give your mom and dad a hug?" Silver said while smiling to his son.

Gray cries as his tears was going down his eyes. He then run and hugged the both of them.

Meredy saw her deceased parents came back as she hugs them.

Ultear who was beside her saw her mother Ur in front of her as Ur went to hug her daughter while saying sorry all over.

Ultear however just hugged her mother ignoring her apologies as she cries on her mother shoulder.

Kagura saw her deceased brother Simon came back to life as he smiles to her.

"You really grown Kagura" he said to his sister.

"Simon!" Kagura exclaimed as she hugs her brother while crying.

Simon hugs her back, he then saw Milliana who was in shock and in tears.

"Yo Milliana! Feelin' spiffy?" he said while using her catchphrase.

Milliana tears falls down even more as she ran and hugged her old friend.

"SIMON!" She exclaimed to him while in the hug. "If Wally and Sho were here they would been so happy!" she said as she cries on him.

Natsu who heard her though of something,

He then searched into her mind for this Sho and Wally image then snaps his fingers.

Wally and Sho instantly appeared as they were in shock as they appeared in a party and then they saw Simon.

"Yo Sho! Wally!" Simon said while still hugging his crying sister and his cat friend.

They then went and hugged him while crying.

"Wally!" Richard shouted out in tears seeing his brother here.

"NII-SAN!" Wally who heard and saw him shouted as he run and hugged his brother.

Erza who saw Simon back cried her eyes as the tears weren't stopping.

"Why the sad face, Jou-chan?" an old voice said beside her.

She turns around and saw Old Rob.

"You've been doing well?" he said smiling.

Erza nodded and then hugged him while having tears in her eyes.

All the former team members of team Makarov saw their old friends smile while having tears in their eyes, except for Makarov who had waterfalls going down his cheek.

"that's not what you do in this situation son!" a voice said behind him as Makarov saw his father and his mother behind him while smiling.

"You're supposed to have a big smile like this!" Yuri said while having a big smile on him.

Makarov jump towards them and hugged them. Laxus smiled to his grandfather.

Yuri saw him while hugging his son and motion him to get into the hug with them.

"Come on here Great Grandson!" Yuri said smiling to him.

Laxus sighed but complied.

Cana and Gildarts were in a family hug with Cornelia, Cana's mother and Gildarts ex-wife.

As they cried in tears with her.

Toma and Hisui were currently crying in tears as they saw the deceased queen behind them smiling to them as well.

"Toma, Hisui" she called out to their loved ones. Hisui and Toma instantly hugs her as they cried tears in their eyes.

Natsu who was on the stage smiled at the scene where everyone's loved ones where coming back to them.

" **ETERNAL MEMORIA** , a magic that allows loved ones to come back and reunite with them." Natsu said as he smiled.

" **hahaha, you just had to made this day into such a special day for them didn't you Natsu?"** Igneel who was behind while playing with Azael on his snout said grinning to his son.

Natsu look at his father and grinned.

"yup!" he said to him.

Everyone was crying and laughing as they were reunited with their loved ones.

"EVERYONE! LET'S PARTY ON!" Natsu then shouted out to them as they all shouted back in agreement.

The party was then filled with Laughter as all of them were having such a good time with their family and loved ones.

 **After a few hours**

 **DING! DONG! DING! DING!**

The tower bell rang out as it was now midnight.

All the passed away loved ones smiled to their family as their body started to glow.

"See you next year Nee-san" Michelle said waving her hand goodbye to her.

Layla and Jude smiled to their daughter as Lucy nodded while wiping her tears with her right hand and waving goodbye with her left.

"Stay healthy you guys" Simon said to his friends and his sister as his body glowed.

Kagura and the others nodded and smiled while still having tears in their eyes.

" **See you soon Wendy"** Grandeneey said to her daughter.

Wendy nodded to her, Grandeeney then leaned her neck to her sister in goodbye.

" **See you soon sister"** Arastia said to her elder sister as her body glowed.

Grandeneey nodded after separating from the hug.

" **Still a nasty glare, you have there"** Metalicana said to his son while ignoring his son yelling "SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

Everyone's loved ones said goodbye to their family as they disappeared.

"FROM NOW ON THIS DAY SHALL BE NAMED REUNION DAY!" Toma who had some leftover tears in his eyes shouted as everyone nodded their head in agreement while others roared in agreement.

Natsu who was hugging his wife by the waist smiled to them as he looks up in the night sky.

He then thought of an idea.

Natsu summoned all six elements in his hands and combined then all in a ball before throwing it up in the sky.

The ball then exploded as the elements formed all of the guild's symbol as fireworks.

He grinned at his masterpiece before smiling to all of them.

"LET'S KEEP THE PARTY GOING YOU GUYS!" he shouted to them as they all raise their hands in agreement.

It was indeed a very special day for everyone


	32. Announcement

**Continuation of the first story is now out**

 **Check out**

 **"The Tale of The Black Salamander book 2"**


	33. Chapter 33

**Readers please notice that I have now posted my new chapter the tale of the black salamander book 2**

 **Please enjoy the continuation of my story thank you**


End file.
